Watching the big four movie (on hold slow updates)
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: I take Rotg, Brave, Tangled, & Httyd to watch their movie. Not movies, but movie. I do not own these characters the go to their original creators.
1. bringing them together

**_There aren't many of these stories so I decided to take a spin at it. Hope y'all like. I know I have stories I need to finish but this is something I REALLY wanted to try. Okay so I'm sorry for Hiccup being OOC but it's crucial for this story._**

* * *

A girl smirked to herself, canine teeth showing. "Hmm, these people need a lesson or two on their future."

A boy looked at her. "Just don't kill them."

The girl looked at him. "I make no promises."

 **~Dumbruch~**  
Merida just received the news of her getting married, then a purple light shown and the four clans were gone.

 **~Berk~**  
Hiccup reached the cove carrying a basket. "Leaving! We're leaving! Looks like we're going on a vacation, forever!" Toothless jumped out wrapping Hiccup up when a purple light shone. All of Berk and the dragons were gone.

 **~Guardians~**  
Blah, blah purple light poof the guardians, Pitch, and Jack were gone.

 **~Corona~**  
Blah blah, purple light, people were gone.

 **-in theater-**  
Everyone landed in a pile but Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Toothless/Hiccup, and Pitch. Shadows covered Toothless so he wouldn't be seen. Many people yelled out in fear which brought amusement to Pitch who was hiding in the shadows as well. A girl with jet black hair, gray wolf ears, silver eyes, bronze skin, black wings, and a gray wolf tail stood tapping her foot. A boy with onyx hair, red eyes, obsidian wings, and pale skin just looked uninterested. ( **For their outfits look at the media.)**

Finally, the girl rolled her eyes and yelled, "Shut the Hell up or I'll rip y'alls vocal cords out!"

They all turned to her. She sneered showing off canine teeth. "Who are you?" Rapunzel asked a bit terrified of the girl.

Her sneer turned into a smile. "I'm Nightmare-wolf, but call me Nightwolf. The guy beside me is my brother Grim Reaper. Just call him Grim. If you are to do anything threatening to anyone that I like, Grim will have no problem in collecting your soul from your motionless body."

"But why did you bring us here?" Rapunzel asked her fear growing.

"Oh, my sister had this 'terrific' idea on showing y'all your future. Well, the future of four heroes. Before I go further, Guardians, Pitch and Jack, they people can see you."

Jack nodded. In the inside he felt like he was going to burst in joy while on the outside he was calm and collected. Although, his face split into a grin that would've made Jeff the Killer and Chesire Cat jealous.

Pitch frowned. The girl seemed to be staring straight at him. She groaned and snapped her fingers. Pitch fell in front of Nightwolf who smiled down at him and held out a hand to help. He got up himself. The Guardians glared at the boogeyman. Nightwolf shrugged and turned to the audience. "Uh, Stoick make sure everyone in your village is accounted for."

Stoick glared at her, but did as asked. "Yes, everyone is here."

Nightwolf frowned. Her eyes widened in realization before narrowing into slits at the man who deemed himself as a good father. "Hiccup, veni nunc," she said in Latin.

"Uh, ego do vobis, ut?" Came the reply.

Sighing the girl said, "Etiam."

"Quid si nocere Toothless?"

"Non, ego polliceor."

The shadows gave away and revealed Toothless curled around Hiccup.

Gasps sounded through the theater mostly cries of anger from the Vikings.

"Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed in worry.

Hiccup ignored him and leaned against Toothless yawning and closed his eyes. "'M tired."

"Sorry Hiccup, but you have to get up. I'm sure you heard what my brother said right?"

"Eh, watching the future?"

"Yup. You're in it so you have to watch."

Hiccup groaned. During their conversation, the other visitors watched in fear and amusement. Fear for the boy's life as he laid against a dragon; amusement as he seem to not care as he was leaning against it sleepily. "Fine, fine. Bud?"

Toothless growled something. _"What if they try to hurt you?"_

Hiccup whispered, "I'll be fine."

Toothless begrudgingly uncurled himself and stood alongside Hiccup. _"If they try one thing I'm gonna-"_

Hiccup rolled his eyes and scratched his chin sending him into bliss in the middle of his sentence. Hiccup smiled. "You were saying?" He looked up to see his village staring at him in shock. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup bit his lip and smirked. "O tu, qui amicos haberet draco persk."

They stared at him confused. "Laddie, please we don' have time ta try and figure out wha' ye said. Wha' did ye say?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Non sum molior explicare." He turned to Nightwolf. "So, are we going to see our future or what?"

Grim beat Nightwolf to the punch. "Yeah. Okay, so, Hiccup in the green chair, Merida in the red, Jack in the blue, and Rapunzel the pink. The rest of y'all can sit down where y'all want. Just make sure to stay on your side. Toothless sit beside Hiccup."

"Why are you putting that beast beside my son?" Stoick called.

"Because Toothless is very protective over him and don't start saying that he is mindless. Just watch and see."

Nightwolf coughed. "Yo losers y'all done? Good. I'm going to show y'all a video alright? Then we shall start. No fighting or y'all die."

Everyone nodded fearful, even Pitch.

 **watch?v=ssP8FBMI-bM &index=1&list=LLf52Pd9rqb8Sfo0YuC_23g**

They were awestruck, jealous, or just passive. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Nightwolf pressed play.

* * *

 ** _Hiccup can speak fluently in Dragonese and Latin. Any questions? Comments y'all know where they go._**

 ** _I got these translations from google translate so don't blame me if they're wrong:_**  
 ** _Hiccup, veni nunc: Hiccup, please come out now._**  
 ** _Uh, ego do vobis, ut: uh, do I have to?_**  
 ** _Etiam: yes_**  
 ** _Quid si nocere Toothless: what if they hurt Toothless?_**  
 ** _Non, ego polliceor: they won't, I promise._**  
 ** _O tu , qui amicos haberet draco persk: oh you know, being friends with a dragon does have its perks._**  
 ** _Ego molior explicare: I am not going to try and explain._**


	2. The Beginning

**Actions on screen**  
 ** _Flashbacks on screen_**  
 ** _"Songs on screen"_**  
 **"** ** _Dragonese on screen_** **"**  
 **"Movie dialogue"**  
 _Thoughts_  
"Normal dialogue"  
 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

Hiccup stole a glance at the other three before looking up at the screen, petting Toothless. Jack noticed this and frowned. He would have to talk to him later. Hopefully he can get him to open up.

 **Zooming past the vast ocean the camera lifts up and we see an island. In the center, a grand palace of stone. The camera zooms in and circles around the brownstone castle. It stops on the main entrance. A snowflake, a sun, a leaf, and a flower is shown on the door. "Castle of the Seasons" was written on a golden plaque beside the door.**

 **Merida (narration): "They say, everything happens for a reason, luck and fate are the same thing. It just depends on how you look at it."**

Merida's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. A smile broke out into her face. Hiccup noticed and smiled slightly.

 **Hiccup (narration): "Some even say that destiny is** ** _not_** **a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is something a thing to be achieved."**

Hiccup's eyes went comical in shock.

"Ugh! Why's Useless talking? It should be me!"

Hiccup looked at his hands. Toothless snarled at Snotlout, Jack shot ice, Merida shot an arrow, and Rapunzel hit him with a frying pan. Hiccup stared at the three, surprised that they'd stand up for him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jack grinned. He and the girls had noticed the surprise evident on his face and they hoped to make him feel loved and show him that he wasn't alone. Toothless gave them his infamous smile, thanking them for helping his friend out. The Vikings stared in shock at the dragon. It was smiling.

 **Jack(v.o): "Why are you guys even saying these quotes?"**

Now it was Jack's turn to be shocked. Merida groaned. "Did you really have to do that?"

"I probably didn't have a quote to say."

Rapunzel giggled. "Probably?"

"Okay, I didn't have a quote."

Rapunzel and Merida laughed. Hiccup was in deep thought before yelling out, "That's it!"

This drew many looks. Hiccup payed no attention as he wrote something down in his journal. "What's it, Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"I just thought of a quote for a drawing I did. Finally was able to think of one." Hiccup put up his journal.

Merida cocked her head to the side. "Oh, and what is this quote?"

Hiccup looked at her nervously. "You," he coughed. "You really don't want to know."

"And why not?" Rapunzel inquired.

Hiccup shook his head. "It's just best to continue on."

Stoick watched his son. "Son, what is the quote. It can't be that bad."

Hiccup shook his head. "Seriously you don't want to know. Let's just say that it's not a happy quote. It's quite morbid."

 **Rapunzel(v.o) (sighs): "Jack, you ruined it."**

Rapunzel beamed. She was in this! Her mother must've let her out of the tower!

 **Merida: "Like always."**

 **Hiccup: "Girls, leave Jack alone. Let's just get on with the story."**

 **Jack: "Thank you, Riegan!"**

Hiccup sucked in a sharp breath. "Did you just call me Riegan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

Jack frowned. "What's up with you?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, not even a minute into the movie and you're already being very secretive."

Hiccup shrugged. "Just no one actually cares with what I have to say. Why should I even speak if one simply doesn't care?"

"Hiccup, we do care," said Rapunzel.

"Sure, right now since we just met, but once you know me, you're going to turn your back on me like everyone does."

No one knew what to say. They were simply shocked. The movie played.

 **Hiccup: "Did you just call me Riegan?"**

 **Jack: "No."**

 **Hiccup: "Who told you about that?! I'm the only one who understands the dragons!"**

Stoick and the village fumed. "Traitor!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup glared. "Tell me now. How am I traitor if you guys never treated me like an equal? What gives you the authority to say that I'm a traitor if I was never a Viking in the first place?" He yelled that last sentence with a steely glare.

Snotlout got to his feet and stomped over poking the other boy's chest with a meaty finger. "Maybe because you're a useless disappointment that the world can live on without."

Hiccup stared at him. Rage boiling inside, but all he said was, "Maybe." Then he turned away.

Snotlout smiled smugly missing the smirk on Hiccup's face when he had turned his back on the arrogant child. Toothless shot a plasma blast at his feet then proceeded to grab him by the shirt and threw him back to the Vikings' side. Hiccup sat down. He had a straight face, but anyone who looked closely could see the hurt and self hatred in his forest green eyes.

The guardians felt horrible. How did they miss this unhappy boy? Bunny could tell that the boy had no hope for anything. A child with no hope is an empty wandering soul, just existing with not much of a purpose in life. He worried for the boy.

Nightwolf glared at the guardians for being hypocritical bastards. They left an immortal child alone for three hundred years!

 **Merida: "Hiccup calm down."**

 **Rapunzel: "She's right, Hic. But Jack only the dragons call him that. Now, how did you know?"**

Hiccup looked at Toothless who was on the ground. He stood up and dropped down beside him. Leaning against his friend who in turn curled around the boy. The three watched with smiles of their own when they saw Hiccup smiling happily.

 **Jack: "I overheard Hiccup talking to Toothless."**

 **Hiccup(groans): "I hate you sometimes."**

 **Jack: "** ** _Sure,_** **Hic. Now the story?"**

 **Merida: "You guys are impossible sometimes!"**

 **Hiccup and Jack: "We love you too!"**

 **Jack: "But Hiccup loves you more!"**

Hiccup and Merida looked at each other. Their eyes met for a second before they looked else where blushing. Fergus watched this with an amused smile. Maybe his daughter may end up falling in love.

 **A sound of skin meeting skin. Jack: "Ow, Hiccup!"**

 **Hiccup: "Don't know what you're talking about."**

"Ye cheeky li'l Toothpick," said Gobber.

"Haha, you're hilarious Meathead."

"Oi, who you calling a meathead, Toothpick?"

"Oh, just the other blacksmith with interchangeable hands that calls me a Toothpick."

"Touché."

Hiccup smirked. Stoick watched with jealousy. The other occupants laughed at the two's bickering.

 **THE BIG FOUR: GUARDIANS OF THE SEASONS is shown in white letters before the screen faded to black.**

 **-Dumbruch-**  
 **A young red haired girl seems to be searching for something through the woods. The girl turns showing her wide blue eyes. Merida groans before spotting the stray arrow.**

"Hey it's me!"

Jack chuckled. "We can see that frizzball."

Merida reached over Rapunzel and smacked him.

 **Giddly, she ran over and plucked it off. Looking around, she frowned not remembering where she came from. A small sigh caught the young girl's attention. Turning, she met a blue wisp. She reached for it. Only for it to disappear and be replaced by others. Merida follows them and they lead her to a circle of large stones.**

"I remember this."

Hiccup looks at the girl. "How long ago was it?"

Merida shrugged. "I don't know, but I remember it vividly."

 **Stepping inside, she sees four older kids with arms around each other. A boy with aurburn hair and joyful green eyes, a blonde girl with curious green eyes, and a white haired boy with mischievious blue eyes. She sees herself, but she is older.**

"That's us!" The four exclaimed.

The audience chuckled. Pitch even cracked a smile.

 **Merida gasps and finds herself back to the edge of the woods. Merida runs back to her mother exited.**

 **Merida(excited): "I saw a wisp!"**

 **Eleanor(chuckling): "You did?"**

 **Merida: "Yes, they led me somewhere. I saw kids older than me! But I also saw myself when I'm older too. We seemed to be good friends."**

 **Fergus(mocking): "Yes, and I saw a unicorn!"**

 **Eleanor: "Your father doesn't believe in magic."**

 **Merida: "Well, he should. 'cuz it's real."**

Merida stood up. "Ah ha! I told you!"

Fergus didn't answer.

 **-Berk- ~Nine years later~**  
 **A gangly Viking teen enters a beautiful, green cove carrying a basket.**

"Hey, look Hic, it's you!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Hiccup chuckled and nodded smiling. "Yeah, I guess."

Snotlout being the ever so idiot **(I apologize to those idiots that I just insulted)** exclaimed, "Ugh, why do we have to see him. Can't we go back to watching the girl? At least she's hot and has a great body!"

Hiccup drew his dagger and threw it nailing it close to his head. Snotlout raised a hand to his ear it came back with blood. "You don't disrespect girls. If you so much as say or do something near that, I'll make sure it's not your ear that gets stabbed. Now, give me back my dagger."

He was too shocked to move; Hiccup rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over grabbed his dagger glaring at the Vikings. "Have a problem?"

They didn't answer just looked away. Gobber smiled. "I see that the dagger throwing did a wonder on ye lad."

Hiccup beamed. "Yeah? You should see how far I came with an axe."

Gobber chuckled. "We shall see. More importantly is your swordsmanship."

Hiccup beamed. "I'm doing okay. Right Toothless?"

The two looked over at the dragon who smiled and nodded.

"Alright, just know I'm not going to be holding back just because yer a toothpick."

Hiccup nodded and raced back over to Toothless. Stoick glaring in jealousy at his friend and son's relationship. Merida tapped Hiccup's shoulder. "Thank you for doing that."

Hiccup nodded. "No problem. It just gets on my nerves when men disrespect women."

Fergus and Eleanor watched this and looked at each other. Eleanor didn't like it, but she did have respect for the boy. Fergus, well he was expecting grandchildren in a few years.

 **Hiccup: "Leaving! We're leaving! Looks like we're going on a vacation, forever!"**

"What?" The whole village exclaimed.

Hiccup shrugged.

 **Auburn hair covers his eyes, but shows his freckled pallid face as he shuffles through the basket. A sudden rustle catches his attention, looking up we see his vivid emerald eyes. These eyes show happiness, but if one looks closely, they can see a haunted and pain look.**

Ruff noticed the haunted look. "Uh, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Why do you have a haunted look? I've only seen Vikings who've gone through torture with that look."

"Cuz I've been through torture all my life."

Ruff and the village looked down in shame.

 **His eyes land on a black mass–a dragon–that is creeping closer. Its intelligent green eyes land on the boy who is smiling. The dragon pounces and starts covering the boy with slobber.**

 **Hiccup: "Ew, Toothless! That's gross!"**

 **Toothless laughs and bounds away causing Hiccup to laugh.**

"You and Toothless are funny," a little girl from the Corona kingdom said.

"I guess we are."

She gave him a toothy smile while he returned it with one of his own.

 **His smile fades as he remembers what he is doing there.**

 **Hiccup: "Toothless, bud, we're leaving."**

 **Toothless(dragonese): "** ** _Why?_** **"**

"Wha?"

"That was Toothless."

"It can speak?" Stoick inquired.

" _He_ can. It's a language that the dragons speak."

 **Hiccup: "I can't stay here. I've lived here all my life, but I can't stay anymore. I'm sick of it. All the hate and disappiontment."**

 **Toothless(nodding): "** ** _Alright, let's go!_** **"**

 **Hiccup nods and gets the basket, securing it to Toothless' saddle. He slings a quiver full of arrows and a bow over his shoulder. They fly off. Music starts as Hiccup begins to sing "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. A flashback starts.**

Hiccup groaned. _Great, they're going to hear me sing._

Merida looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm about to sing."

"You can't be that bad," said Jack.

"Oh, but I am."

 ** _A young Hiccup is running through the village._**

"Ooh, a flashback!" Fishlegs said.

"Yay! You can see my horrible past!" Hiccup yelled sarcastically.

 ** _"Grew up in a small town_**  
 ** _And when the rain would fall down_**  
 ** _I'd just stare out my window"_**

"You don't sing horribly. You sing amazingly."

Hiccup smiled slightly at the blonde.

 ** _It shows him staring out his window as it rains. He seems to be dazed as he mindlessly draws._**

 ** _"Dreaming of what could be_**  
 ** _And if I'd end up happy_**  
 ** _I would pray (I would pray)"_**

 ** _Young Hiccup is seen reaching out a hand to his father trying to tell him something only to be ignored. Hiccup watches his father leave as he sits down with small tears which he furiously wipes away._**

Glares. Glares from every direction towards Stoick. The most ferocious one of all, was of Toothless. Eleanor gave the man a disgusted look. "Ye can' ignore yer son like that!"

Hiccup shrugged. "It's fine, I really don't care anymore."

 ** _"Trying hard to reach out_**  
 ** _But when I tried to speak out_**  
 ** _Felt like no one could hear me_**  
 ** _Wanted to belong here_**  
 ** _But something felt so wrong here_**  
 ** _So I prayed I could break away"_**

 **The screen shows Hiccup with determination as he continues to sing reliving the memories.**

 ** _"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_**  
 ** _I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_**  
 ** _And I'll make a wish_**  
 ** _Take a chance"_**

 ** _His young self draws a few dragons he's seen._**

"You can draw very well." The King of Corona complemented.

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you."

"It's better than Kangaroo's," said Jack.

"I'm a bunny!"

 ** _"Make a change_**  
 ** _And breakaway_**  
 ** _Out of the darkness and into the sun_**  
 ** _But I won't forget all the ones that I love_**  
 ** _I'll take a risk"_**

 ** _Now it's when he found Toothless. He cuts him lose. It shows him stepping around the Toothless' drawing then him befriending the dragon._**

 ** _"Take a chance_**  
 ** _Make a change_**  
 ** _And breakaway"_**

 **Hiccup smiles and pets Toothless who is happy with Hiccup's singing.**

 ** _"Wanna feel the warm breeze_**  
 ** _Sleep under a palm tree_**  
 ** _Feel the rush of the ocean_**  
 ** _Get on board a fast train_**  
 ** _Travel on a dragon far away_**  
 ** _And breakaway"_**

 **Hiccup bawls both fists and held them close to his chest.**

 ** _"I'll spread my wings_**  
 ** _And I'll learn how to fly_**  
 ** _Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye"_**

 ** _Young Hiccup sits on a cliff watching his father and village leave for another hunt for the nest._**

 ** _"I gotta take a risk_**  
 ** _Take a chance_**  
 ** _Make a change_**  
 ** _And breakaway_**  
 ** _Out of the darkness and into the sun"_**

 ** _Young Hiccup's face was covered in shadows as past Hiccup is shown in daylight laying against Toothless. Now it shows past Hiccup is laughing with Toothless as the ride high in the sky. Berk is shown and past Hiccup stops smiling looking at it with sad eyes._**

 ** _"But I won't forget the place I come from_**  
 ** _I gotta take a risk_**  
 ** _Take a chance_**  
 ** _Make a change_**  
 ** _And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."_**

 **Hiccup stares up at the sky with shining eyes. He shakes his head and smiles. Toothless does a barrel roll and glides.**

 ** _"Buildings with a hundred floors_**  
 ** _Swinging 'round revolving doors_**  
 ** _Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_**  
 ** _But gotta keep moving on, moving on_**  
 ** _Fly away, breakaway!"_**

 **Hiccup takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. As runs his hands through the sky. Images of his past jumbling between sad and happy.** ** _It goes from him running through the woods injured to him and Toothless playing in the water to Hiccup sitting against a tree drawing to finally him riding Toothless high in the sky._**

The audience felt sadness ripping at their hearts. They couldn't believe that this boy had gone through so much.

 ** _"I'll spread my wings_**  
 ** _And I'll learn how to fly_**  
 ** _Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_**  
 ** _I gotta take a risk_**  
 ** _Take a chance_**  
 ** _Make a change_**  
 ** _And breakaway_**  
 ** _Out of the darkness and into the sun."_**

 **Hiccup opens his eyes tears gleaming as he smiles sadly staring down at his hands.** ** _Images of Berk and the villagers to his father._**

 ** _"But I won't forget the place I come from_**  
 ** _I gotta take a risk_**  
 ** _Take a chance_**  
 ** _Make a change_**  
 ** _And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."_**

 **Screen fades to black.**

Stoick stood. "Hiccup, son-"

"Dad, I really don't care."

 _"Hiccup, you should at least listen to your father."_

 _"What if it's all a lie?"_

 _"And if it isn't?"_

 _"I just don't want to go through that anymore."_

 _"I guess. Let's keep watching."_

They watched as Hiccup communicated to Toothless. Stoick waited. Hiccup sighed. "Let's keep watching."

"Way ahead of you, Hic."

* * *

 ** _Um, I have nothing to say. Other than apologizing if Hiccup seems OOC. And do you want Jackunzel or canon ship Eugunzel._**


	3. Meeting the Big Four

**_Alright I should have probably said this. But I didn't because I thought people would get the concept, but apparently some haven't. There will be NO JELSA! I hate Frozen. It was a simple question: Eugunzel or Jackunzel. I don't think Jelsa was even in the question. Frozen isn't in the story. I'm pretty sure that the title says, THE BIG FOUR. Not the big four plus frozen. It might seem that I'm being a bitch, but I just needed to get that out of the way_** ** _._**

 **Actions on screen**  
 ** _Flashbacks on screen_**  
 ** _"Songs on screen"_**  
 **"** ** _Dragonese on screen_** **"**  
 **"Movie dialogue"**  
 _Thoughts_  
"Normal dialogue"  
 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

Nightwolf pressed the button.

 **-Corona-**  
 **Hiccup tells Toothless to take a break when he sees a tower in what seems to be hidden in cove.**

Rapunzel squealed. "That's my tower!"

Hiccup smiled. "I guess we're going to meet."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Ooh, I can't wait!"

 **They land. Hiccup searches around the tower for a way in, finding a hidden doorway. He takes down the rocks with the help of Toothless. Opening it he goes in, helping Toothless squeeze in. The tower seems to have someone living in it. Upon this, Hiccup motions Toothless to hide in the rafters. Hiccup calls out.**

"Great plan Hic. Just barge into people's houses."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Whatever Frost. You would probably end up scaring her."

 **Hiccup: "Hello? Anyone here?"**

 **A creak catches his attention. Up on the staircase, he sees a figure. The figure moves forward and we see Rapunzel.**

 **Rapunzel: "Who are you and how did you find me?"**

 **Hiccup: "My name is Hiccup."**

 **Rapunzel bites her lip holding back a laugh, Hiccup sees this and says:**

 **Hiccup: "Haha, yeah. Go ahead and laugh. Many people do anyway."**

"Well, you have to admit that it is hilarious," said Bunny.

"Whatever Kangaroo. It's way better than Snotlout, that's for sure." Hiccup rolled his eyes crossings his arms.

The audience laughed. "Snotlout! Wow, do their parents hate them or something?"

Snotlout jumped to his feet. "Hey! At least I'm not a runt!"

"At least I have a lower ego and brains."

Snotlout fumed in anger. He moved to get up in his face, but a glare from Nightwolf and her brother caused him to falter.

 **Rapunzel giggles, but stopped after seeing his down casted eyes.**

 **Hiccup: "So what's your name?"**

 **Rapunzel: "It's Rapunzel."**

 **Hiccup: "Can I just call you Punzie?"**

 **Rapunzel: "Sure!"**

 **Rapunzel relaxes when Hiccup smiles. Coming downstairs, Hiccup catches sight of her long blonde hair. Eyes widening at the length. Rapunzel takes in the small boy's appearance.**

 **Rapunzel: "You're quite small."**

 **Hiccup: "Yeah, I'm the runt of my village. That's where my name came from. It's tradition to call the runt, 'Hiccup'."**

 **Rapunzel: "That's terrible!"**

 **Hiccup: "Yeah well, I rather have this name than something stupid like Snotlout. It's just what Vikings do."**

"Haha, you just said that!"

"Yup."

 **Rapunzel: "You're a Viking!"**

 **Hiccup: "No, not really. I'm not considered as a Viking, just a screw up."**

That sent a jab to Stoick's heart. His son didn't consider himself as a Viking, sure he may be small but he was still a Viking.

 **Rapunzel: "Oh, that's so sad!"**

 **The two lapses into a comfortable silence. A dark mass drops from the rafters and nudges the sad boy. This action scares the girl. Hiccup calms her down.**

 **Hiccup: "He won't hurt you. He's friendly unless he senses an attack against me or my friends, er friend."**

 **Rapunzel nods slowly. Rapunzel: "Wait, friend?"**

 **Hiccup: "You. But I understand if you don't want to be friends with me."**

 **Rapunzel hugs him. Rapunzel: "Of course I want to be your friend. You're my first friend too."**

 **Hiccup smiles.**

 **Hiccup: "How about we swap stories and while we do so, I can braid your hair so you won't have to drag it everywhere?"**

"You can braid?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I would always braid Gobber's mustache when I was younger."

"Aye the lad was so full of energy that I had to give him something to do so I let him braid my mustache."

 **Rapunzel: "Sure. You go first."**

 **The two go up to Rapunzel's room and sit down telling each other their stories. As Hiccup braids the girl's hair, he explains that he comes from an island Berk and how he was outcasted. He tells her that he can communicate with dragons and how he met Toothless. He does not tell her everything though. She explains to him about how her "mother" keeps her in the tower under lock and key and how she can't leave. She almost let's her secret slip, but is able to catch herself. She proceeds to tell him that her birthday is coming up and wants to see the floating lights.**

 **Hiccup: "Floating lights?"**

 **Rapunzel nods. She gets up and pulls away the curtain. Rapunzel: "I know it sounds crazy, but I've tracked stars and they're constant. These lights only come on my birthday as if they're meant for me."**

 **Hiccup: "Hmm, maybe. When's your birthday?"**

"Lad what are ye doing?"

"Oh, I don't know, Gobber, maybe end up taking Punzie to see the lights for her birthday."

"You would do that?" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Of course."

Rapunzel jumped on Hiccup hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

 **Rapunzel: "Tomorrow."**

 **Hiccup: "Alright, so your mom won't be back until two days. I can take you on Toothless."**

 **Rapunzel: "Oh, thank you so much Hic!"**

 **Hiccup smiles and the two hug.**

 **~Dumbruch~**  
 **A blur and a flurry of snow is seen. The blur drops to the ground. We see a boy with white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He wears a blue hoodie and brown pants. He frowns when we hear crying. The boy flies to the source and sees a girl with red hair in the center of huge stones. The boy slowly moves towards her.**

 **The girl looks up and we see Merida older this time. Her blue eyes meet the boy's. She scrambles for her bow.**

"Look, Frosty, it's you and Mer!" Rapunzel said.

Jack, Merida and Hiccup chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

 **Merida: "Who are you?"**

 **The boy's eyes widen in surprise, but he answers.**

 **Jack: "My name's Jack Frost. You are?"**

 **Merida: "I'm Merida Dumbruch."**

 **Jack: "So, why are you crying?"**

 _Thwack!_

Jack was holding his arm. "Ow, Hiccup!"

"'So, why are you crying?'" He mocked.

"Okay, I get it, that wasn't what I should've said. I should've asked if she was okay then why she's crying."

Merida laughed. "Wow, Hic."

"What? That was quite rude, wasn't it?"

Rapunzel nodded. "It kind of was. I mean, you wouldn't like it if someone asked why you were crying when you barely know them. You might not want to talk about it."

Jack and Merida looked at each other. "True."

 **Merida: "My mother wants me to get married. I don't want to. I'm not ready."**

Eleanor sighed. "Merida, it's for peace."

Merida looked at her. "Can't there be another way? We have a peace treaty, why can't we just abide by that?"

"Merida," said the queen sternly. "It is tradition."

"Ugh! Then change it!"

"This is a nice conversation and all but can we watch the movie?" Grim inquired bored. He gave Nightwolf a "why are you making me watch this" look. In return he got a toothy smile.

 **Jack: "Of course not. You're still young."**

 **Merida: "That's what I said. She just doesn't listen!"**

Eleanor glared. "I do listen. You're the one who doesn't."

Gobber groaned. "Why does it feel like I've heard this argument before?"

Grim coughed and pointed at the chief and heir.

"Never mind. You two have the same problems."

Nightwolf shrieked. "Hiccup's the glue! Hiccup is like Newt from the Maze Runner." Then she turned somber. **(Spoilers ahead)** "Newt! Why? Why did you have to die? Thomas feels horrible for killing you. You two were friends! You," she trailed off and started sobbing.

Grim sighed. "As you can guess, Newt was her favorite character like Hiccup is her favorite character."

Fishlegs gasped. "Hiccup's going to die?"

"No!" Nightwolf stood. "No! That mustn't happen I'll die if he does. I can't lose another favorite character! Grim does he die?"

Grim shrugged. "I have no clue. It's too soon to tell. But I'm pretty sure that no. No, he doesn't die."

Everybody let out sighs.

 **Jack: "So what are you going to do?"**

 **Merida: "I don't know. Run away?"**

Merida looked at her family who had saddened faces. Even her little brothers!

 **Jack tilts his head as she takes a breath. Music plays in the background. She begins to sing, "Touch The Sky" by Julie Foliss.**

"Are you going to sing?" North asked.

"Yup." Merida popped the "p".

 ** _"When the cold wind's a a-calling_**  
 ** _And the sky is clear and bright_**  
 ** _Misty mountains sing and beckon,_**  
 ** _Lead me out into the light."_**

 **Merida stands and looks at Jack with a smile.**

 ** _"I will ride, I will fly_**  
 ** _Chase the wind and touch the sky_**  
 ** _I will fly_**  
 ** _Chase the wind and touch the sky."_**

 **Merida runs around the clearing with a smile.** ** _She's riding Angus through the woods._**

 ** _"Where dark woods hide secrets_**  
 ** _And mountains are fierce and bold_**  
 ** _Deep waters hold reflections_**  
 ** _Of times lost long ago."_**

 **Jack watches with a smile at the girl who twirls around to him.** ** _Now she's climbing a cliff and drinks from the water fall._**

 ** _"I will hear their every story_**  
 ** _Take hold of my own dream_**  
 ** _Be as strong as the seas are stormy_**  
 ** _And proud as an eagle's scream."_**

 **Merida stays still looking up at the sky.**

 ** _"I will ride, I will fly_**  
 ** _Chase the wind and touch the sky_**  
 ** _I will fly_**  
 ** _Chase the wind and touch the sky."_**

 **The red head closes her eyes as the wind blows around them.**

 ** _"And touch the sky_**  
 ** _Chase the wind, chase the wind_**  
 ** _Touch the sky."_**

Hiccup clapped. "You sing quite beautifully."

Merida stood and jokingly courtesies. "Thank you."

The four laughed.

"We'll be amazing friends," said Rapunzel

"We sure will," Hiccup and Jack said.

 **Merida: "I want to be free."**

 **Jack: "So if you're planning on running away, where to? How will you get there?"**

 **Merida: "That's the problem. I don't know. I'd take Angus."**

 **Jack: "Alright. It's better than no plan. There's a kingdom not far from here. It's called . . ."**

 **-Corona. Next day-**  
 **Hiccup and Toothless stare up at the window where Rapunzel stands. She takes a breath and jumps. She starts singing "Lights" by Ellie Goulding.**

Many people groaned. Why were they singing? So far Jack hasn't and they were hoping for it.

 ** _"I had a way then losing it all on my own_**  
 ** _I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_**  
 ** _And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat_**  
 ** _And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me."_**

 **She giddily jumps.**

 ** _"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
 ** _You shine it when I'm alone_**  
 ** _And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_**  
 ** _And dreaming when they're gone"_**

 **Hiccup smiles watching the girl throwing water up and spinning.**

All the occupants watch fondly at the girl's innocence.

 ** _"'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_**  
 ** _Calling, calling, calling home_**  
 ** _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
 ** _You shine it when I'm alone home."_**

 **Rapunzel touches her arm then places a hand on her chest.**

 ** _"Voices I play within my head_**  
 ** _Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_**  
 ** _And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_**  
 ** _In an unknown place the only time I feel safe"_**

 ** _Rapunzel is watching the lanterns from her window. She hears something and closes the shutters turning to see her "mother" standing there._**

 ** _"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
 ** _You shine it when I'm alone_**  
 ** _And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_**  
 ** _And dreaming when they're gone."_**

 **Rapunzel runs over to Hiccup grabbing his hands pulling him into a twirl. The two let go causing them to fall.**

Hiccup and Rapunzel looked at each other and laughed.

 ** _"'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_**  
 ** _Calling, calling, calling home_**  
 ** _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
 ** _You shine it when I'm alone home"_**

 **They lay on the ground looking at the sky. The clouds forming shapes.**

 ** _"Yeah, hee_**  
 ** _Light, lights, lights, lights_**  
 ** _Light, lights, lights, lights_**  
 ** _(Home, home)_**  
 ** _Light, lights, lights, lights_**  
 ** _Light, lights"_**

 **Rapunzel stands up and helps Hiccup to his feet.**

 ** _"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
 ** _You shine it when I'm alone_**  
 ** _And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_**  
 ** _And dreaming when they're gone"_**

 **She stops and stares at Hiccup grinning.**

 ** _"'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_**  
 ** _Calling, calling, calling home_**  
 ** _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
 ** _You shine it when I'm alone home."_**

 ** _"Home, home_**  
 ** _Light, lights, lights, lights_**  
 ** _Light, lights, lights, lights."_**

Everyone clapped. Hiccup and the other two smiled at the blonde. "You sing better than the two of us that's for sure."

"Now we just need to hear Jackie." Merida had an evil gleam in her eyes. Oh, she couldn't wait to make fun of his singing.

He glared at them.

 **Rapunzel embraces Hiccup in a hug. When the two part, Hiccup does a simple braid.**

 **Hiccup: "We'll start off walking that way, if someone is around we can hide."**

"Good plan, Hiccup."

"Thanks - "

"Lord Fergus."

"Thank you, Lord Fergus."

 **Rapunzel nods. They set off through the woods. They speak to each other about art and their drawings. Hiccup goes as far as showing some drawings on Toothless. Rapunzel compliments on the drawings and smiled widely at the auburn haired boy.**

"Yer so talented, lad!"

"Thank you, Gobber."

 **Toothless stops abruptly bringing Hiccup's attention. Hiccup holds a hand up.**

 **Hiccup(whispers): "What is it?"**

 **Toothless: "** ** _I smell a girl, a boy, and a horse._** **"**

"How much you want to bet that's Jack and Merida?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "That's a sucker's bet."

 **Hiccup draws out his bow and notches an arrow just in case.**

 **Hiccup: "If I were you, I'd come out."**

 **Merida aims an arrow at Hiccup who does the same in return. They both are glaring at each other before Merida recognizes him.**

 **Merida(gasps): "You?"**

 **Hiccup: "Do I know you?"**

 **Merida doesn't answer, but looks up to find Rapunzel. She recognizes her as well. She puts down the bow, giving Hiccup no choice but to do it as well since she isn't threatening them. Jack comes out.**

 **Jack: "Merida, you okay?"**

 **He notices Hiccup and Rapunzel.**

 **Jack: "Hey."**

 **Hiccup nods. He looks at Angus and smiles. Hiccup walks back to Toothless.**

 **Hiccup: "So who are you two?"**

 **Jack: "I'm Jack Frost and she is Merida Dumbruch."**

"Shouldn't you address the girls first?"

"Yes, but I really don't care if he does or does not address me first or second."

Hiccup nodded.

 **Hiccup: "Shouldn't you address the girls first?"**

 **Merida: "I don't care if he does or does not address me first or second."**

"Hey that's what we just said," the two said in unison.

 **Hiccup: "Sorry. Anyway, she is Rapunzel and my name is . . ."**

 **Toothless growls cutting Hiccup off.**

 **Toothless: "** ** _We need to go. There's something coming._** **"**

 **Hiccup nods. Hiccup: "We need to go, something's coming and if Toothless wants to leave then it isn't good. I'll introduce myself later let's just go. You guys are to go ahead, I'll see if I can direct it's attention."**

"Wow, lad, you barely know them and you're willing to keep them safe."

Hiccup shrugged. "As long as they're okay I really don't care."

 **Merida: "No. I'm not leaving you."**

 **Jack: "She's right. Just because we've just met doesn't mean we will leave you. Plus, you don't look like you can handle something on your own."**

 **Hiccup stands shock. He shakes his head scowling as he processed everything. Hiccup: "Look, I'll be fine. If not then forget about me and help Rapunzel. I promised her I'd take her to see something for her birthday."**

 **Jack: "Look kid, we're sticking together."**

 **Rapunzel: "He's right. I'm pretty sure Toothless wouldn't want to leave you either."**

 **Hiccup(groans): "Fine. Toothless what do you smell?"**

 **Jack: "He's a dragon, he can't talk."**

 **Hiccup, Toothless, and Rapunzel stare blankly at him before Hiccup looks at Toothless.**

"How was I supposed to know that he can speak to dragons?"

They shrugged.

 **Toothless: "** ** _A Monstrous Nightmare and human who is carrying a knife. They're over there. The Nightmare is a few yards from the human._** **"**

 **Hiccup(nods): "Okay, I'll be right back. Just hold on."**

 **They nod. Hiccup silently runs over to where Toothless said. Not far from where the others are at about three meters (9.8 feet), he hides behind a tree. He sees the person with a knife. The person wears a green cloak and its hood is up obscuring their face. The person is heading towards the others. Hiccup's eyes narrow at the same time blast of fire causes the person to run the opposite direction. This act confuses Hiccup, but he is able to shoot the person's cloak causing them to trip, shooting another one he pins the person to the ground.**

"Nice shooting there lad."

"Thank you Lord Fergus."

 **A noise grows closer and he sees a red mass. A Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **Hiccup steps out, advancing slowly to the Nightmare dropping his weapons. The dragon watches with a confused look. He holds out a hand and turns his head away like the time he did with Toothless. This act surprises the dragon, but it nudges the boy's hand.**

The Vikings stared in shock. He just tamed a dragon! A Monstrous Nightmare at that. Then again he's friends with a Night Fury.

 **Hiccup(Dragonese): "** ** _Hello._** **"**

 **Dragon: "** ** _Hello, young boy._** **"**

 **Hiccup: "** ** _Thank you for scaring the person. I owe you. Do you have a name?_** **"**

 **Dragon: "** ** _No, I do not._** **"**

 **Hiccup thinks for a second. Hiccup: "** ** _How about Hookfang?_** **"**

 **Hookfang nods appreciatively. Hiccup turns to the person. Hiccup: "Guys come out!"**

 **Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Toothless come up to Hiccup. Jack takes the person's cloak off and we see a guy with brown hair and eyes.**

Hiccup frowned.

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked.

"He looks familiar."

 **Jack: "Who are you?"**

 **Guy: "Thomas Everborn."**

Hiccup gasped looking as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Lad?"

"I thought they killed him!"

"Hiccup, son?"

"Nothing, forget it." Hiccup growled glaring at the man on screen.

 **Hiccup(gasps** **then glares** **): "You."**

 **Thomas: "Do I know you?"**

 **Hiccup: "You should. I haven't changed all that much."**

 **Thomas: "Wait, Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup nods. Merida and Jack snicker.**

 **Merida: "Your name is Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup(sigh): "Yes. So Thomas what are you doing here and why were you heading towards them with a knife?"**

 **Thomas: "I was hunting for deer."**

 **Hiccup: "Stop lying."**

Those who know Hiccup wondered why he was acting like that. Where did they meet? And what happened?

 **Thomas: "Fine, I was going to kill that red dragon."**

 **Hookfang growls.**

 **Hiccup: "Calm down, Hookfang. Thomas, what brings you far down south?"**

 **Thomas: "I could ask you the same question, but you've always been a weird one. I shipwrecked here after** ** _that_** **dragon blew apart my ship."**

 **Hookfang growls a warning.**

 **Hiccup: "If I were you I'd watch what you say. I can only keep him calm for some time. Hookfang and Toothless keep an eye on him."**

Hiccup processed what Thomas had just said. "Hmm."

"You don't believe him?" Hiccup looked up to see Jack and the other two giving questioning looks.

"No, I do, but something doesn't make sense."

 **They stand in a defensive position. Hiccup motions for the others to follow him.**

 **Jack: "So your name's Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup(glares): "Yes. Is it so weird?"**

 **The three: "Yes."**

 **Hiccup: "Stupid Viking traditions."**

"See traditions are stupid!"

"Merida, I'm not going to argue with you."

Merida groaned. Rapunzel patted her back in sympathy.

 **Merida: "You're a Viking?"**

 **Hiccup: "No. The thing is what are we going to do with Thomas?"**

 **Jack: "You know him longer, but I say we leave him. Why?"**

 **Hiccup: "Something seems a bit off. He doesn't seem right. How did he expect to kill Hookfang with a dagger? You have to be strong to do that, know their weak spots. Thomas isn't that kind of person."**

 **Rapunzel: "He did seem unstable, but I've never met him before so I guess we let him go. He may also just have a huge ego."**

Hiccup eyes lit up and started muttering, "That's just it! Thomas was never interested in killing dragons. What I don't get is, how did he know that Hookfang would stay in Corona? It can't be a coincidence that we are there and he simply is off trying to kill a dragon. It makes no sense."

 **Merida: "So we're just letting him go?"**

 **Jack nods. Jack: "Yes. As far as we know."**

 **They head back to where Toothless and Hookfang are. Hiccup takes the arrows out and helps Thomas to his feet.**

 **Hiccup: "You can go."**

 **Thomas nods. Thomas(looking straight at Hiccup): "They're coming for you." Thomas runs off leaving Hiccup wide eyed.**

Hiccup took in a sharp breath. Horrid memories ran through his mind, fear crept into his heart wishing that he could be left alone once. Pitch's eyes widened. He may spread fear, but he never met a child with this fear before nor had he expected one to have gone through so much pain.

Stoick rose slowly. "Son?"

Hiccup shook his head burying his face in his hands. "Please, let him be lying."

Jack and the two girls dropped beside him and gave him a hug. Toothless gave them space looking at them.

Nightwolf sighed. "He won't answer, but it may show who's targeting him. If it does, I will take Hiccup out if he wants me too."

Hiccup looked at her with fear. "Nec, velit non."

"Doleo tamen scire." Nightwolf gave him a look of sympathy.

Hiccup closed his eyes in despair nodding.

The three friends looked at their fourth member. Jack decided to crack a joke which caused them to go into a laughing fit. Toothless watched his friend with an amused smile. He actually knew what Hiccup was afraid of since Hiccup told him and hoped that the three would help him out.

Grim cleared his throat. "The next scene shall be starting."

The four decided to stay on the floor leaning against Toothless who placed his head on the small Viking's lap.

* * *

 ** _There y'all have it! :D if you're confused tell me and I'll try to explain it._**

 ** _Translations:_**  
 ** _nec, velit non: No, please no._**  
 ** _Doleo tamen scire: I'm sorry, but they have to know._**


	4. Titanium

**_Just want to thank all of y'all lovely readers for taking your time to read this. Also thanks for the song suggestions. I will_** ** _TRY_** ** _to put them in here._**

 **Actions on screen**  
 ** _Flashbacks on screen_**  
 ** _"Songs on screen"_**  
 **"** ** _Dragonese on screen_** **"**  
 **"Movie dialogue"**  
 _Thoughts_  
"Normal dialogue"  
 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

The cast looked at Hiccup in concern.

 **Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack look at Hiccup with concern and confusion.**

 **Jack: "You okay?"**

 **Hiccup nods and turns to Toothless. Closing his eyes for a second before reopening them.**

 **Hiccup: "So we keep going?"**

 **Toothless: "** ** _Yes, you did promise._** **"**

 **Hiccup smiles.**

 **Hiccup: "Yes, I did."**

 **He turns to the other two. He doesn't know if they have somewhere to be or something.**

 **Hiccup: "So are you two tagging along or doing your own thing?"**

 **Merida gives a small smile at the boy. Knowing that she doesn't have a place to go she has to agree on going with them.**

 **Merida: "I guess tagging along. I ran away from my home."**

 **Hiccup: "Me too. So Jackie what about you?"**

"Please, don't call me that.

Hiccup sent a grin. "Aww, poor Jackie."

Jack glared at him sending a smack upside the head.

 **Jack rolls his eyes. Jack: "Don't call me that and I'll tag along."**

 **Rapunzel is excited as she smiles at her new friends.**

 **Rapunzel: "Yay! Let's go."**

 **Hiccup looks at Hookfang. Hookfang bows his head to Hiccup and flies away. Hiccup then turns to Merida and gives her his bow and quiver.**

"Thanks Hic!" Merida hugged the boy.

"You're welcome."

 **Merida(surprised): "Why are you giving this to me?"**

 **Hiccup: "Obviously you have more use for it than me. Plus, I'm a dagger and sword type of guy."**

 **Merida: "Thank you."**

 **Hiccup looks at her in surprise. Hiccup nods and walks beside Toothless as they head off.**

 **Merida dismounts off Angus and walks beside Hiccup. Jack walks on the other side of Merida as Rapunzel on the other side of Jack.**

 **Merida: "Why were you surprise when I thanked you?"**

 **Hiccup: "That's one of the reasons I ran away from home. I was pushed away and got no respect. I was looked down upon by my village, heck even my father hated me."**

"Hiccup, I don't hate you."

Hiccup looked at him. "Could've fooled me."

Stoick stared sadly at his son. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I never wanted you to feel that way."

"What did you think I'd feel? Joy?"

Stoick couldn't answer.

Hiccup nodded. "Thought so."

 **Merida looks at the boy with sympathy. Merida: "Oh, wee lamb. At least you didn't have to sit through hours of lessons on royalty."**

 **Hiccup: "Yeah, I guess. My father is the chief, but he thought that I wouldn't make a good chief so he didn't try to teach me. Granted, he never paid attention to me unless it's to reprimand me or just lecture about how the village is more important blah blah blah."**

Stoick felt shame build up in his chest.

 **Jack whistles. Jack: "Wow, that sucks."**

 **Hiccup nods. Hiccup: "That's one way to put it. So Merida you're Scottish, aren't you?"**

 **Merida: "Yeah. So what? Should we battle it out to the death?"**

 **Hiccup let's out a chuckle. Hiccup: "Yeah, and then the winner can go to the other's home with their dead body."**

The two looked at each other with playful glares. "Sure, why not?"

Everyone (but Nightwolf and Grim) stared at them. Tooth said, "That's so morbid, especially for children."

Hiccup and Merida shrugged. "I've heard worst."

 **Rapunzel's eyes widen. Rapunzel: "That's quite morbid."**

 **Jack and Toothless nod agreeing. Merida and Hiccup look at each other then shrug. Both: "I've heard worse."**

"Hey we just said that!"

"Not again!" Jack yelled.

"Don't worry Frosty," they said in unison again.

Jack groaned.

 **The four lapse into silence. They walk in silence. Rapunzel hums a tune to keep them busy. They start singing "Titanium" by David Gruetta.**

"Ugh, more singing?"

"Yeah, that's what they'll be doing for the movie. Singing songs. I probably should've warned you."

 **Rapunzel:**  
 ** _"You shout it out,_**  
 ** _But I can't hear a word you say."_**

 **They look up. Merida decides to join.**

 **Merida:**  
 ** _"I'm talking loud, not saying much."_**

 **Jack looks at Hiccup for a second.**

 **Jack:**  
 ** _"I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet."_**

Merida sent a smug smile to Jack. "You sing!"

Jack has a slight blue blush.

 **Hiccup stares ahead not looking at anyone but sighs.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 ** _"Shoot me down, but I get up."_**

 **The four look at each other smiling.**

"What's up with you guys smiling?"

"We finally found people who understand!" The four called in unison.

 **All:**  
 ** _"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**  
 ** _Fire away, fire away_**  
 ** _Ricochet, you take your aim_**  
 ** _Fire away, fire away_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium"_**

 **Jack gets a far way look.** ** _He is standing in front of Bunny who is yelling at him, though the words are muted. Jack tries saying something only to be cut off and slapped. Bunny's eyes widen in shock, but before he can say anything Jack flies off._**

Tooth and the other audience glared at the rabbit. Tooth yelled at him. "Why would you _do_ that?"

Bunny didn't bother answering. He had felt a huge amount of remorse after doing that.

 **Jack:**  
 ** _"Cut me down_**  
 ** _But it's you who'll have further to fall"_**

 ** _Merida is watching her mom make a tapestry. Thunder flashes and she cries out hugging her mother. Eleanor soothes her, kissing her forehead. She promises something that we can't hear. Merida smiles and falls asleep against Eleanor._**

Merida and Hiccup smiled sadly at the screen. Hiccup was longing for his mother while Merida wished for everything to go back to the times where her mother and her got along.

 **Merida:**  
 ** _"Ghost town and haunted love"_**

 ** _Stoick is yelling at young Hiccup who is covered in cuts and bruises. Hiccup says something, only to be glared at causing him to recoil involuntary. Stoick doesn't take note on the flinch and keeps talking._**

Glares adverted to the chief. Pitch being one of them. No child should be afraid of their parents.

Eleanor, Arianna, and Tooth ran/flew over and smothered the boy. They questioned and offered a few things. The boy sat red faced as the others laughed at him. Though they were happy for Hiccup. He never had a mother figure around, he's getting it.

Pitch and the two siblings watched amused. They were glad that Hiccup was being cared for.

They returned to their seats shortly after Nightwolf (surprisingly) asked kindly for them to. Hiccup sent a grateful smile over to her.

 **Hiccup:**  
 ** _"Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones"_**

 ** _Rapunzel tries telling something to her "mother" only to be answered by something else. Gothel hugs her kissing her hair and leaves. Rapunzel sighs falls on her bed._**

"Wait, did she just kiss your hair?" Merida asked.

"She does that a lot."

"Why? Usually it's the forehead."

Rapunzel shrugged.

 **Rapunzel:**  
 ** _"I'm talking loud not saying much"_**

 **The four look at each other with sad gazes.**

 **All:**  
 ** _"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**  
 ** _Fire away, fire away_**  
 ** _Ricochet, you take your aim_**  
 ** _Fire away, fire away_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium_**  
 ** _I am titanium_**  
 ** _I am titanium"_**

 **Jack looks up at the sky. Merida picks at her bow. Rapunzel looks at her hands. Hiccup turns his head away**

 **All:**  
 ** _"Stone-heart, machine gun_**  
 ** _Firing at the ones who run_**  
 ** _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass"_**

 **They look back at each other with sad gazes.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 ** _"You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium"_**

 **Rapunzel:**  
 ** _"You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium"_**

 **Jack:**  
 ** _"You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium"_**

 **Merida:**  
 ** _"You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium"_**

 **All:**  
 ** _"I am titanium"_**

 **The four beam at each other before hugging.**

Everyone smiled at the sweet moment between friends.

 **Merida: "I never thought I'd meet others like me."**

 **Jack nods. Jack: "I'm glad that we ran into you two. We can tell each other our stories."**

 **Rapunzel looks a bit uncertain while Hiccup looks at him surprised. Toothless nudges him. Hiccup looks at him with sad eyes and nods.**

"Hiccup, you really need to work on hiding your surprise."

"I need to learn how to lie too, but we all know that's not going to work."

"You know you just made fun of yourself, right?"

"I know. I tend to do that quite often."

 **Hiccup: "Um, Rapunzel what time do the lanterns usually show."**

 **Rapunzel: "Around eight to nine at night."**

 **Hiccup(nodding): "It's eleven in the morning now. We have time. Toothless, is there a water source nearby?"**

 **Toothless tilts his head listening before nodding. The four friends make their way to the creek. Jack goes to collect firewood. Rapunzel and Merida are getting fish and Hiccup gets supplies and food from the basket. Jack places the wood a good meter away from the blanket and Hiccup gets to organizing the wood so it will burn for a while.**

 **Hiccup: "Toothless, a small plasma blast."**

 **Toothless nods and sends the small blast at the wood. Merida and Rapunzel come back with ten fish. They set them on ground. Merida starts cooking four and gives the other six to Toothless. The four sit around the fire. It's a quiet meal for them, so Jack decides to break the ice.**

 **Jack: "So who wants to talk first?"**

 **Hiccup gives him a deadpan look. Hiccup: "Apparently, you since you decided to talk."**

"Wow, Hic feeling the love."

"You speak, you talk. Simple."

 **The girls laugh while Jack glares at the Viking.**

 **Jack: "Fine. As you know, I'm Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of winter. I love having fun and I am hated for being the bringer of cold. I have no idea why I was made to be a spirit if all I bring is cold and death along with being hatred."**

The Guardians were glared at. Nightwolf nodded at the glares. "Damn right, you should feel horrible. You say you're Guardians of Childhood, yet you left an immortal child to defend on his own without a clue on why he was made immortal or with memories. He was being beaten by other spirits until Pitch came along and helped him."

 **Merida: "I'll go next. You know my name already so not bothering to say it. I'm the princess of Dumbruch and have three little devils as brothers. I love archery and love riding Angus. My mother wants me to get married even though I would rather die then get married to someone I have never met. Anyway, Rapunzel your turn."**

"So you will get married?"

"Yes, if I love the man."

 **Rapunzel: "Okay, so I'm Rapunzel or Punzie as Hiccup likes to call me."**

 **Hiccup gives an innocent toothy smile making them laugh.**

 **Rapunzel: "Today's my birthday and I'm eighteen."**

 **Three: "Happy birthday."**

 **Rapunzel: "Thank you. My mother never lets me out of my tower. I love to paint, bake, read, sing, dance, and play chess."**

 **It's silent and the three realize that it's Hiccup's turn. They look at him to see his back turned to them and he is drawing.**

Hiccup dreaded this. Sure, he may have said a few things to them about his past and they saw some of it, but he never likes speaking of it.

 **Jack looks at the auburn haired boy with a questioning look.**

 **Jack: "Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup ignores him and continues to draw.**

 **Merida: "Hiccup, tell us your story."**

 **Hiccup(sighs): "Punzie already knows, she can tell you."**

 **Rapunzel gives a grim smile.**

 **Rapunzel: "It will be best if you, yourself, tell them Hic."**

 **Hiccup looks at them before looking at Toothless. Toothless nods with a smile. Hiccup sighs knowing that he will not win this one.**

 **Hiccup: "Fine. As you know, I wasn't well respected in my village. My father hates me and sees me as a disappointment. I caused more harm than good. I was bullied. One night, I shot down Toothless and went to kill him, but when I looked at him, I saw myself. He was as frightened as I was so I let him go. We became friends and he taught me Dragonese. Gobber, my godfather, tried to convince my dad to put me in dragon training, of course that didn't work out. I was to tell Gobber exactly what the trainees did wrong. I did only to get beaten to a pulp. That's it."**

 **(I know that really didn't happen but let's be honest, it's fanfiction.)**

The occupants turned to the Viking village with steely glares at the teens. Gobber knowing it was his fault looked at his godson. "Hiccup, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to do that."

"It's fine, Gobber."

 **The three don't know what to say. They stay quiet as Hiccup goes back to drawing, constantly looking up at the other three.**

 **Merida: "How long has this gone on?"**

 **They look at her confused.**

 **Merida(clarifying): "How long has the bullying gone on, Hic?"**

The occupants wanted to know the same as they didn't say anything.

 **Hiccup looks down at his drawing. Hiccup: "Since I was six."**

There were some gasps. Many people couldn't believe this. He took nine years of abuse, neglect, and being looked down upon and acts as if it's nothing. Jack knew how it felt. He had gone through the same thing for three hundred years.

 **They gape at the boy in front of them. They wonder how he could take all that for nine years.**

 **Hiccup shrugs seemingly not caring. Hiccup: "I'm quite used to it. I really don't care anymore. If I did then I wouldn't be here."**

Everyone took that as the wrong way, Hiccup could tell. Sighing, he said, "I meant, I would still be at Berk trying to please everybody, not whatever you're thinking."

 **They lapse into silence once more. Toothless gets up and grabs Hiccup by the shirt making him drop the notepad before throwing him into the creek. This causes a the others to laugh.**

There was a cough. Then a giggle. Finally a snort. This caused every one of them to go into fits of laughter.

Hiccup even laughed while playfully glaring at the dragon which didn't really work out.

 **Hiccup resurfaces playfully glaring at his reptilian friend.**

 **Hiccup: "Really?"**

 **Toothless(nodding): "** ** _Pretty much yes. You really need to learn how to be happy, so I took it upon myself to be the one to do just that. Be glad I didn't regurgitate a fish for you and forced you to eat it in front of them._** **"**

Hiccup shuddered at the memory. "Did you really have to remind me?"

Toothless nodded. _"Yup."_

"What does he mean by that?"

"When we first started becoming friends, he gave me a slimy, raw, partly digested fish. Not wanting him to get mad, I ate it."

There was some gagging in the background.

 **Hiccup rolls his eyes getting out of the water. Hiccup: "Thanks bud. And I am glad."**

 **Jack: "So keep going?"**

 **The three nod. They pack up and put out the fire then head off.**

Nightwolf got up. "Alright, we are talking a break. There's food on the table behind you."

Everyone got up and ran to the food.

Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup stayed behind. The four looked at each other.

"So, Hiccup you can talk to dragons?"

"Yup. You bring winters right?"

"Yup."

"Are we really just asking the obvious?"

"Yup," the boys said in unison.

Merida groaned. "You guys are so hard to make conversation with."

Hiccup laughed. "So Punzie, any thoughts?"

Rapunzel bit her lip. "Well, it's cool how you can speak and tame dragons."

"Thanks."

 _"Hey, Hic, wanna spar?"_

Hiccup laughed. "Sure. Nightwolf!"

The girl turned. "Yeah?"

"Do you have swords?"

She nodded and took out her swords. "Here you go."

Hiccup handed one to Toothless who avidly took it. Nightwolf placed an invisible wall so people would be safe but also watch.

"Ready?"

Toothless nodded. They charged each other.

 _Clash-clash-clang!_

The sudden sound caused many of the occupants to jump and look to where it was coming from. They were shock to see Hiccup and Toothless sword fighting.

 _Clash-clash-clang!_

The sound reverted off the walls as the audience looked on in interest. Hiccup rolled to the side after falling onto his knees having to dodge a blow. Dragon and boy were going at it fast and hard. Blow after blow. Slice after slice. Clashing of metal against metal ringing throughout the room as the silenced audience watched.

 _Clash-clash-clang!_

Stoick, Gobber, Fergus, and all the warriors watched impressed. The boy was a true swordsman. The dragon was amazing too.

Nightwolf was secretly recording this as it was a once in a life time thing to see. Grim was nodding to everything the two did.

The Viking teens watched in shock at the skill Hiccup was showing. He had thrown a dagger and shot an arrow with great accuracy and he his handling well against a dragon in a sword fight. A dragon! To sum it up, everyone was awestruck or impressed. Too bad it came to an end when a monstrous nightmare, Hookfang, said something that caused the two to stop and tilt their heads in confusion.

 _"Dragon Prince, something is wrong with one of the Nadders."_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I don't know. Come."_

Hiccup and Toothless looked at Nightwolf pressing the glass. Knowing what they wanted she discarded the wall and the two gave her her swords before dashing off to where the dragons were. They were followed by the other three seasons.

Hiccup noticed the pain in the blue Nadder. "Hey, hey, everything is going to be okay. I can help."

The Nadder looked at him for a second before showing him her wing. It was shredded. It wouldn't be able to heal on its own. Hiccup stared at it in shock.

Jack gasped. "Hiccup, her wing! I-I don't think it'll heal on its own and if it does then . . ."

". . . there's no way she'll be able to fly again," he finished.

Hiccup noticed a guilty looking purple Nadder. _"I'm sorry, my prince! I-I didn't mean too!"_

 _"It's okay."_ Hiccup lightly took the Nadder's wing. This caused the Nadder more pain. "I'm sorry, Stormfly."

She didn't bother answering as she was in too much pain.

Rapunzel kneeled. "I can help."

Hiccup and the other two looked at her. He nodded. Rapunzel wrapped her hair around the wing which caused major bewilderment.

"Flower, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse  
and bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine."

Unwrapping her hair, the wing was healed. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup stared wide eyed and mouth agape. Hiccup blinked. "Well, I wasn't expecting that, but then again I was just sword fighting with a dragon."

This caused them to laugh. Rapunzel petted the dragon before the four went back to the others. Nightwolf smiled at them. "Alright let's get this show on the road again."

* * *

 ** _Whoo! There y'all have it! I love this chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it!_** ** _Okay, i have nothing else to say._**


	5. Warning

**_Oh, I_** ** _should_** ** _of said this earlier, but no Hiccstrid. Some people thought I was going to ship them but I hate this ship so yeah. No shipping. It's going to be Eugunzel and Mericcup as the ships._**

 **Actions on screen**  
 ** _Flashbacks on screen_**  
 ** _"Songs on screen"_**  
 **"** ** _Dragonese on screen_** **"**  
 **"Movie dialogue"**  
 _Thoughts_  
"Normal dialogue"  
 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

 **-Somewhere we don't know-**  
 **A figure is watching the four through a mirror.**

 **Figure: "Hmm. The seasons have finally found each other. From the looks of it, the Autumn spirit is being quite secretive."**

Many people stared confused. Who was the Autumn spirit?

The four though already had it figured out. Hiccup looked at his newfound friends with apology written all over his face. Jack smiled and whispered, "Hey, it's okay to be secretive. There are things you want to keep secret, so you don't have to talk about it until you feel like it."

Hiccup grinned. "Thanks."

 **The figure turns showing a man with gray skin, red irises, and raven black hair. He wears a black robe and holds a scepter with a multicolored orb on the top.**

 **Another person comes into view and we see its Gothel.**

"Mother?" Rapunzel shot to her feet. "This is a joke right?"

Nightwolf shook her head. "Nope. Sorry Punzie."

 **Gothel: "Eclipse, just get me my flower back."**

 **Eclipse: "Of course Gothel. My main target is the Autumn spirit."**

"What?" the whole room yelled.

 **Gothel(chuckles): "The pip squeak? What do you want with him?"**

Now with the clues, they turned to Hiccup.

"Useless?" Snotlout yelled.

"Shut up!" Merida and the two stood up. "He isn't useless! If he was, he wouldn't be a season spirit, wouldn't have trained a dragon and wouldn't be respected by dragons or by us."

Snotlout opened his mouth to retort, but a flash of blue and his lips were stuck together.

 **Eclipse: "Power. He has a power that will be proven useful. I want him on my side and if he doesn't oblige then I have a way to get him too. Even the strongest of wills can snap."**

Hiccup chuckled coldly sending chills down some of their spines. "Like I haven't heard that one before. You say that now, but you'll just grow more and more frustrated like every one else."

They didn't even ask what he meant for they didn't want to either anger the boy or know the answer.

 **-With the four and Toothless and Angus-**  
 **Jack is seen walking on a log as he and the others talk. He has his staff across his shoulders.**

 **Rapunzel: "So Merida, how did you and Jack meet?"**

 **Jack: "Yesterday, I was flying around when I decided to land. That's when I heard Merida. There was talking, singing and that's it. We left in the morning and we ran into you two."**

 **Rapunzel nods. Rapunzel: "Hey Hiccup."**

 **Hiccup: "Hmm?"**

 **Rapunzel: "Is there anyone back on Berk that you miss?"**

The village wants to know the answer too.

 **Hiccup stops dead in his tracks. Hiccup: "Two actually. My godfather/mentor Gobber and the town healer Gothi. Gothi is like my grandmother. She and Gobber looked after me."**

Stoick felt a huge surge amount of pain go through him. His doesn't miss him. It was all his fault. Oh, Valka he failed.

 **Hiccup starts walking again.**

 **Hiccup: "I wonder how everyone took the news of me being gone. Then again they will probably throw a party or just won't noticed. (chuckling) I mean, they didn't even notice that I was missing for two months!"**

The villagers' eyes went so comically wide that Nightwolf was hoping that they didn't get blood everywhere.

The rest of the audience glared at them so ferociously that Grim was hoping no one died he wasn't in the mood to get souls; knowing his sister, she would force him to.

 **Everyone stops. Hiccup looks at them confused. The four share looks before they look at Hiccup as if he is insane. Hiccup knowing what the looks meant just shrugs.**

 **Hiccup: "It's nothing to be surprised about. Surely, you would've thought they would've done that especially after my story. (A pause) Even though Dad may have never showed it, I know he loves me. I just always wanted to make him proud, but all I ever got was dissatisfaction."**

"Hiccup," he turns to Rapunzel. "How are you still sane?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Don't know. I've been asking myself the same question."

 _Oh, Hiccup I'm so sorry._ Stoick thought sadly to himself.

 **They say nothing but they do hug him. He tenses before melting into the hug and hugs them back. They break apart.**

The four hugged each other laughing. The audience smiled at their friendship.

"Hiccup we will always be there for you no matter what," said Jack.

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks." He received two pecks on the cheeks by the two girls causing him to go red, but smile at them.

 **Hiccup: "So we should keep going."**

 **They nod since the had forgotten why they are there for a second. They just hum. A rustling sound is heard, but Toothless does nothing as it isn't threatening. Rapunzel, though, freaks out climbing on Jack pointing her frying pan.**

 **Rapunzel: "What is it?! Hooligans?!"**

 **A bunny comes out.**

 **Jack(deadpanning): "Calm down, it can probably smell fear."**

The audience laughed making the blonde go red. The three looked at her and smiled letting her know that they weren't making fun her.

 **Rapunzel blushes as she lets go of Jack. Rapunzel: "Sorry."**

 **Toothless, Angus, Hiccup and Merida snicker. They venture forth in silence once again.**

 **Later, we see the four at the edge of the forest. Hiccup looks between the kingdom and Toothless with a calculating look that makes you know that he's trying to come up with a plan.**

 **Hiccup: "Does anyone have any ideas on what to do? I can't bring Toothless into the kingdom without causing panic and I don't want to leave him here by himself in case someone does manage to see him."**

"It'd be better off dead!" Snotlout yelled. The twins scowled and both hit him causing him to go unconscious.

"I've been wanting to do that for sometime now," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut gave Hiccup a smile. "I just want to say that we're sorry for having treated you the way we have. Can you ever forgive us?"

Hiccup looked at Toothless then at Snotlout's unconscious body and finally at the twins. He grinned and nodded. "Of course." He got up and headed over. He poked Snotlout with his foot. "Where did you hit him?"

"The head," answered Ruff.

Hiccup nodded. "You know if you hit exactly right here," he points to a place on the neck, "he would've been knocked just like that." He snapped his fingers. "Reason is because there's a pressure point."

Tuff nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Astrid glared. "Oh, and how would you know that?"

"Because I have brains unlike you."

"Ooh!" yelled a few people.

Astrid stood up, but a plasma blast at her feet knocked her down. When she looked up, Hiccup had his hands behind his back walking to his new friends.

 **Jack nods. Jack: "I can stay here with him. The kingdom wouldn't be able to see me unless they believed that I exist."**

 **Merida nods in agreement as she knows that if they talk to him they will be thought of as insane. Merida: "That and they'll think we're crazy for talking into thin air. I'm also entrusting you to care for Angus."**

 **Rapunzel looks at the kingdom with excitement. Rapunzel: "Alright, so we go?"**

 **The two nod. Three: "Bye Jack, Angus, and Toothless."**

 **Upon entering, Hiccup bumps into someone. Hiccup: "I am so sorry."**

Hiccup groaned. "My clumsiness is going to be the death of me."

 **Man: "It's fine."**

 **He's about to leave when Hiccup calls out. Hiccup: "I know you took my journal. Now give it back."**

"That's Flynn Ryder!" a Corona guard yelled.

Nightwolf whistled. "Shush."

 **The man is surprised that he knew his journal is missing. Man: "How did you know?"**

"Yeah, how did you know?" Merida asked.

All she got was a lopsided grin.

 **Hiccup rolls his eyes like he's been through the same thing before. Hiccup: "The weight of it isn't there."**

"Simple enough. The twins have stolen my journal from me before but I always get it back before they read it."

 **The man gives it back.**

The Corona guards gaped in shock that Flynn gave it back.

 **Hiccup looks at him. Hiccup: "Who are you?"**

 **Man: "The name is Flynn Ryder."**

 **Hiccup nods. Hiccup: "Tell me Flynn, is this your satchel?" Hiccup holds it up.**

 **Flynn makes a grab for it. Flynn: "Hey!"**

 **Hiccup: "Here."**

 **Before he can give it to Flynn, Rapunzel comes up to them. Rapunzel: "Hey Hiccup, come on!"**

 **Flynn: "Your name is Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup: "Yup."**

 **Flynn: "Did your parents hate you?"**

 **Hiccup(shrugging): "I never knew my mom, but my dad, yeah he hates me."**

"I don't hate you, Hiccup. It's just you remind me so much of your mother I just couldn't bare looking at you without remembering the sadness and hurt I felt when she was taken."

"So you only love me because I remind you of mom, but can't stand to be around me without feeling the depressive emotions that come with it, is that it?"

Stoick looked at him in sadness. "I don't love you because you remind me of Valka, I love you because you're you. I'm so sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup stood with a stoic face and walked up to him. Green looked into grey searching for something. When he found it, Hiccup hugged him. "It's okay."

Stoick hugged his son. Apologizing over and over again. The audience were touched. There were a few tears too.

Hiccup, though, had to return to his seat.

 **Flynn: "Wow."**

 **Merida comes up behind them with an annoyed look.**

 **Merida: "Oh, I see how it is. You two make a new friend and don't tell me."**

Everyone laughed. Hiccup looked over at the girl. "Jealous aren't we?"

Merida rolled her eyes but smiled knowing he was just teasing.

 **Flynn holds out a hand. Flynn: "I'm Flynn Ryder."**

 **Merida shakes his hand. Merida: "Merida. The blonde is Rapunzel. She's a ball of energy. I take it that you've met Hiccup."**

 **Flynn nods. Flynn: "Yeah, he stole from me and I stole from him."**

 **Hiccup(laughing): "Yeah, I know a thief when I see one. You took my notebook and I guessed that you wouldn't give it back unless I had something in trade."**

 **Flynn places an arm around him. Flynn: "Ah, you see my good friend, we can be partners."**

Flynn came out of where Nightwolf hid him and ran over to Hiccup. He threw his arm over the boy. "We totally should."

Hiccup looked at him. "No, thank you."

 **Hiccup(deadpans): "No, thanks. Hey, so you know this kingdom better than the three of us, so where's the best place to see the lanterns?"**

 **Flynn: "Take a boat into the fjord, it's best to see it there."**

 **Rapunzel hugs him. Rapunzel: "Thank you so much!"**

 **Flynn(nodding): "You're welcome Blondie."**

 **Flynn moves to leave; Hiccup stops him. Hiccup: "So Flynn, whatcha doing with a tiara? I didn't think of you as a tiara type of guy."**

 **Flynn struggles to explain how he had stolen it.**

 **Flynn: "Uh, well, I uh . . ."**

 **Hiccup already knowing the answer smirks. He knows that Flynn isn't capable answering the question without having to reveal that he in fact stole it.**

"You cheeky little . . ."

Hiccup grinned up at Flynn. I know, I'm awesome."

Flynn glared at the freckled boy.

 **Hiccup: "You stole it, didn't you? From the King and Queen?"**

 **Flynn(surprise and shock): "How did you?"**

 **Hiccup points to a mural. Hiccup: "There's a mural behind you with the King and Queen and their daughter who looks like Rapunzel for some odd reason."**

The occupants looked between the mural and the girl nodding that he was right. The Queen got up and took one look at her. She sang softly, "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." Rapunzel's hair glowed as her eyes widened that her secret was found out. The Queen hugged her. "My baby girl! Oh, look at you! You're so grown up!

Rapunzel sat shocked. Everything came back to her. "Mom?"

Arianna pulled back. "I'm so sorry.

Nightwolf leaned over to her brother whispering, "There's so many apologies."

He shrugged. "What do you expect them to say?"

"Touché."

"It's okay Mom."

Fredrick came over and hugged his daughter. "We'll be a family once again."

Nightwolf cleared her throat. "Sorry to break up this reunion, but we have to get on with it."

 **Flynn turns to the mural eyeing the boy. Flynn: "That's the lost princess. And you have quite the eye."**

 **Hiccup shrugs. Hiccup: "Flynn, want to join us?"**

The Corona guard stood. "I don't think you want that."

Hiccup just pointedly ignored the man.

Gobber snorted. "It's Hiccup, he listens to no one. If you say that, chances are he is going to go ahead and do the thing you tell him not to."

 **Flynn(shaking his head): "No can do, little guy. I'm my own person."**

 **Hiccup's smirk gets wider when he notices something or more like someone.**

 **Hiccup: "Oh, even when it comes to them?"**

 **Hiccup points to a group of guards. Flynn reconsiders and turns the three.**

 **Flynn: "You know what, let's go."**

 **He ushers them away.**

The guards glared at the auburn haired boy. Upon feeling the glares, he turned and glared back.

 **-With Jack-**  
 **Jack is creating snowflakes as Toothless and Angus lay asleep. A slight chuckle echoes through the woods jolting both dragon and stallion awake. Toothless gets into a defensive pose as Jack stands. A man comes from the shadows. Man: "Hello Jack."**

"Pitch!" The guardians yelled.

Pitch looked over at them uninterested. Jack got up and went over to Pitch and whispered something to him. Afterwards, he went back to his seat. Pitch didn't say anything, but looked at the screen.

Bunny threw his boomerang only for it to be caught by Grim. "Kangaroo, sit back down. He's not doing anything threatening."

"His presence is."

Hiccup got up followed by the rest of the seasons and glared. "Shut it, Kangaroo because Toothless isn't living up to his name right now. Keep it up and you won't have to worry about breathing anymore. Pitch hasn't done anything to threaten us, so sit down."

Bunny stared at the boy in shock but did so. With one last glare, the four sat down and threw a glance at Pitch and smiled.

 **Jack smiles and leans against his staff.**

 **Jack(cheerfully): "Hey Pitch!"**

 **Toothless looks between the two seeing as Jack isn't in a defensive position he lays down watching the two.**

The Guardians watched in shock. Was Jack in league with Pitch?

 **Pitch takes note that the other three seasons aren't there.**

 **Pitch: "So I see your friends aren't here."**

 **Jack(nodding): "Yeah, it's best if I stayed with Toothless in case someone tries to attack him and since people would think they have gone crazy when they speak to nothing but air."**

 **Pitch closes his eyes chuckling. Pitch: "Yeah, true. One of the disadvantages of being believed in. The people think they're going crazy."**

 **Jack: "So, Pitch, whatcha doing here?"**

 **Pitch remembers the reason for being there. Pitch: "Ah, yes. I came to warn you. There's a spirit named Eclipse. He's rising and is after you and your friends. He has his eyes set on one of you, but I'm not sure who."**

"Well, we do now."

Bunny glared. "Oh, and how would you know?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "There are shadows in his domain. I've heard about Eclipse's rising for weeks now, so I went to check it out."

 **Jack frowns standing to full attention. Jack: "Why?"**

 **Pitch rolls his eyes at the obvious answer. Although, Pitch does wonder what power Eclipse is after.**

 **Pitch: "Power, Jack. Everything is about power these days. Your friends all have untapped powers. They are the other Season Guardians alongside you. Also, as much as it pains me to say, you have to take them to the other Guardians. Only they can help."**

"What?" Jack yelled. "No. No way am I taking my friends to them hypocrites! Not talking to you Sandy. You're cool."

Sandy gave a thumbs up.

"You do realize that you just made a pun, right?" Merida said snickering.

Jack frowned and went over what he said. He sighed with a small smile. "Yeah."

 **Jack groans glaring at the ground. Jack: "Ugh, really?"**

 **Pitch nods with a disgusted face. Pitch: "Yes. I know you hate them, and having that rabbit-"**

 **Jack cuts him off with a smirk.**

 **Jack: "Kangaroo."**

 **Pitch snorts. Pitch: "Kangaroo, sorry. Having him there in the same room as you is not good, but it's the only way to protect them. Eclipse has sent his minions and they are close."**

 **Jack: "Thanks for the warning."**

"Yeah, thanks Pitch," said Rapunzel.

Many of the audience nodded in agreement. The four, well Bunny (*cough* Kangaroo *cough*) grumbled something inaudible.

 **Pitch: "Those hated stick together. Oh, the other boy, Hiccup, help him."**

"I like that quote. 'Those hated stick together.'" Hiccup gasped. "I now have an idea for a drawing. Thanks Pitch!" He wrote the idea down and placed his notebook up. "I'll draw it later."

"Which reminds me," said Pitch. "What was that quote from earlier?"

Hiccup looked around seeing everyone staring at him. He groaned. "Fine. 'Life is a beautiful lie while death is a painful truth.' It's morbid especially with my drawing." Hiccup showed him his drawing. It's of two eyes. In one, it shows happy images underneath it says "What most people see." The other eye shows a skeleton (*stage whispers* Grim Reaper) with wings and holding two hangman's noose. Under that one it says, "What I see."

Pitch was awed at the boy's talent albeit the creepy sensation of it.

Grim clapped at the boy's quote. "Thank you! You know what, I like you, bro!"

Nightwolf facepalmed. "How am I related to you again?"

 **Jack: "Why is there something wrong with him?"**

 **Pitch: "There's something about him, I don't know what it is, but his fears are very strange. Something that no one his age should fear."**

This caused many people to frown. What did he mean by that? The boy in question wouldn't look at anyone.

 **Jack nods. Jack: "I've noticed something about him. There was a guy named Thomas that we ran into, he said something about people being after Hiccup. He's hiding something, but I'm not sure what. I've been giving him space, but it's clear that he won't talk. It must be something horrendous if he's hiding it."**

Hiccup's head shot up. He groaned at the unintentional pun. "Why Dad?"

"Why what?" Jack asked.

"My middle name is literally Horrendous. You made a pun with my name."

"Wait, so your full name is 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock?'"

Hiccup coughed. "The third."

This caused them to laugh. "There were two other people with that name? Wow!"

Hiccup sat red faced as his four friends laughed.

 **Pitch explains things a bit further. Pitch: "Also, before you head to the Guardians there's a cottage between the borders of Corona and Dumbruch. There's a witch who lives there. She can help you out with things. Her name is Grizel Blackwood."**

 **Jack nods in understanding. Jack: "Alright, thanks again. Bye."**

 **Pitch: "Bye and be careful."**

 **When Pitch is gone, Jack turns to Toothless.**

 **Jack: "You wouldn't happen to know what's up with Hiccup, would you?"**

 **Toothless nods.**

 **Jack: "If only I could understand you."**

 **Toothless shakes his head telling him that he won't tell him.**

 **Jack: "You won't tell me? It's to help Hiccup."**

 **Toothless: "** ** _I would if he wants me too. Riegan is very stubborn at times especially concerning himself. He's gone through so much. He's just now starting to be happy, if you hurt him I kill you._** **"**

Jack looked at the dragon who smirked smugly.

 **Jack only hears growls and coos. Jack: "I have no idea what you said, but from the growls, I can tell you threatened me."**

"Yup." Hiccup smiled, petting his friend's head. "You're so protective."

 _"Someone has to be."_

Hiccup smiled. _"True."_

 **Toothless nods.**

 **Jack: "Okay, I'll have to ask Hiccup later."**

 **Toothless shakes his head.**

 **Jack sighs. Jack: "I just wish I knew what is wrong with him. I may just have met him, but I feel like I've known him for so long. He's not my friend, but a brother to me. I know it sounds crazy but I want him to know that he isn't alone. He has friends now. We will always be there for him."**

"Aww, thanks Jackie! You're like a brother to me too!"

"Don't call me Jackie, Riegan!"

"Then don't call me Riegan, Jackie!"

"Riegan!"

"Jackie!"

"Shut it! Geez, you're already sounding like brothers!"

"Sorry Meri."

 **Toothless nods.**  
 **(Screen fades to black.)**

Nightwolf shot to her feet. "Okay, no one is to ask him questions. He doesn't want to answer so we'll just continue on."

Grumbling everyone agreed.

* * *

 ** _Yup there y'all go. Questions and Comments?_**


	6. Dreams and Secrets Revealed

**Alright everyone new update. At the bottom of this chapter will be something to read. It will be last paragraph of the author's note. K? K. Enjoy!**

 **Actions on screen**  
 ** _Flashbacks on screen_**  
 ** _"Songs on screen"_**  
 **"** ** _Dragonese on screen_** **"**  
 **"Movie dialogue"**  
 _Thoughts_  
"Normal dialogue"  
 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

Stoick looked at his son once more before turning his attention to the screen.

 **With the others.**  
 **The four are dancing. When the song ends, Merida is with Hiccup and Flynn with Rapunzel. They stare at each other before laughing and walking having to hide from time to time.**

The audience smiled at them having fun. They didn't even know when they would get to have fun again.

 **They walk back in the woods after an almost run in with the guards. They hide in a pub called "The Ugly Duckling."**

 **As they're walking through, someone slams the door pointing at a wanted picture of Flynn.**

 **Pub Thug#1: "Is this you?"**

 **Flynn moves the man's hand to see what they did to his nose. Flynn: "Oh, now they're just being mean."**

The f - oh, wait, no, the _audience_ facepalmed at the man. Flynn pouted that they can't get his nose right.

 **They advance on him after sending someone to get the guards. Hiccup and Merida try to help Rapunzel when she uses a beam to hit one of the thugs.**

 **Hiccup let's out a dragon call causing everyone to stop in fear. He smiles.**

The occupants looked at the boy who had a smug smile as he leaned against Toothless who also wore a smug look.

"That's right, fear me." Hiccup looked at his village. "Yup, I know dragon calls. They come in handy."

They just didn't know what to say. This is a side of Hiccup they didn't even know existed.

 **Hiccup: "Okay, can we all just calm down? If not I can bring my dragon friend in and have him attack you."**

"Being the peace maker, aren't we Hiccup?"

"You hush Gobber."

 **One of them looks at him. Pub thug#2: "You don't look much."**

Hiccup facepalmed mumbling how looks can be deceiving.

 **Hiccup(frustrated): "What does that have to do with anything? My dragon can do a lot of damage."**

 **Merida knowing what he is doing jumps in.**

 **Merida: "Oh, yeah, he won't hesitate as long as he tells him to."**

"Thanks for the support Meri."

"No problem, Hic."

 **Rapunzel(desperation): "Look, we don't mean any trouble! I just want to see the lanterns! Haven't any of you had a dream?!"**

 **A thug with a hook for a hand and a mean look gets near her.**

Gobber instantly recognized him. "Hey, it's Hook!"

Flynn looked at him incredulously. "His name is Hook?"

Gobber nodded.

 **A thug hangs Flynn on the wall by his clothes as everyone watches a thoughtful look spread across Hook's features.**

The seasons laughed at Flynn's bad luck. Flynn crossed his arms and pouted causing them to laugh even harder.

 **He stares at her. Hook: "I had a dream once."**

 **He throws his axe at the accordion player.**

 **Hook:**  
 ** _"I'm malicious, mean and scary_**  
 ** _My sneer could curdle dairy_**  
 ** _And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest"_**

 **He gestures to a chalk outline of a man.**

Some parents shuddered not liking having children there.

 **Hook:**  
 ** _"But despite my evil look_**  
 ** _And my temper, and my hook_**  
 ** _I've always yearned to be a concert pianist"_**

 **He and Rapunzel sit at the piano as he plays.**

Rapunzel smiled.

 **Hook:**  
 ** _"Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?_**  
 ** _Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?_**  
 ** _Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_**  
 ** _For my killer show-tune medley_**  
 ** _Thank you!_**  
 ** _'Cause way down deep inside_**  
 ** _I've got a dream"_**

The four seasons smiled.

 **Thugs and Seasons:**  
 ** _"He's got a dream!_**  
 ** _He's got a dream!"_**

 **Hook:**  
 ** _"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_**  
 ** _Though I do like breaking femurs_**  
 ** _You can count me with the dreamers_**  
 ** _Like everybody else_**  
 ** _I've got a dream!"_**

 **A thug comes up to Hiccup.**

 **Big Nose Thug:**  
 ** _"I've got scars and lumps and bruises_**  
 ** _Plus something here that oozes_**  
 ** _And let's not even mention my complexion."_**

Many people shuddered in disgust. Hiccup shrugged as he had seen worst and doesn't judge people by their looks.

 **He gestures to himself.**

 **Big nose thug:**  
 ** _"But despite my extra toes_**  
 ** _And my goiter, and my nose_**  
 ** _I really want to make a love connection."_**

 **He and some old man is in a row boat using an axe.**

Rapunzel and Merida "awwed" as Hiccup and Jack smiled at his romantic dream.

 **Big nose thug:**  
 ** _"Can't you see me with a special little lady_**  
 ** _Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?_**  
 ** _Though I'm one disgusting blighter_**  
 ** _I'm a lover, not a fighter -_**  
 ** _'Cause way down deep inside_**  
 ** _I've got a dream_**  
 ** _I've got a dream!"_**

Many people got past his looks and smiled fondly at the man's dream.

 **The Big nose thug hangs the old man and let's him swing around. He passes Flynn who follows him with his eyes and has a bored look.**

 **Thugs and Seasons:**  
 ** _"He's got a dream!"_**

 **Big Nose Thug:**  
 ** _"I've got a dream!"_**

 **Thug and Seasons:**  
 ** _"He's got a dream!"_**

 **Big Nose Thug:**  
 ** _"And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_**  
 ** _Though my face leaves people screaming_**  
 ** _There's a child behind it, dreaming -_**  
 ** _Like everybody else_**  
 ** _I've got a dream!"_**

People couldn't help the grins spreading across their features at hearing this.

 **It changes between many people doing different things.**

 **Thug Chorus:**  
 ** _"Tor would like to quit and be a florist_**  
 ** _Gunther does interior design_**  
 ** _Ulf is into mime_**  
 ** _Attila's cupcakes are sublime_**  
 ** _Bruiser knits_**  
 ** _Killer sews_**  
 ** _Fang does little puppet shows."_**

 **Hook:**  
 ** _"And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!"_**

 **Vladimir makes the unicorns kiss as a smile spreads across his face.**

A lot of people from Corona were smiling sadly that they have dreams that they never got to accomplish.

 **The thugs turned to Flynn who was hanging on the wall.**

The occupants laughed at the man's misfortune.

"Dude, have you been up there this whole time?" Jack asked.

 **Thug#3: "What about you tough guy?"**

 **Thug#4: "Yeah, what's your dream?"**

 **Flynn: "Oh, no. Sorry boys, but I don't sing."**

"That smug smile is going to be wiped off your face in a matter of seconds and you'll be singing."

"I'll take that bet Hiccup."

 **He crosses his arms only to be threatened by the Thugs.**

 **Flynn:**  
 ** _"I have dreams, like you - no, really!_**  
 ** _Just much less touchy-feely_**  
 ** _They mainly happen somewhere_**  
 ** _warm and sunny_**  
 ** _On an island that I own_**  
 ** _Tanned and rested and alone_**  
 ** _Surrounded by enormous piles of money."_**

Hiccup held out his hand causing Flynn to groan and hand over some money.

 **As Flynn goes around the room singing, he takes one of the unicorns and places it on a pile of sand. The Thugs keep hold of Flynn as Merida stands up on the table.**

Eleanor bit her lip to keep from shouting out.

 **Merida:**  
 ** _"I've got a dream!"_**

 **Thugs and Seasons:**  
 ** _"She's got a dream!"_**

 **Merida:**  
 ** _"I just want my mother to see_**  
 ** _I don't mean to discourage_**  
 ** _Just that I'm not up for marriage._**  
 ** _I just want to be free._**  
 ** _Like everybody else_**  
 ** _I've got a dream!"_**

Eleanor felt shame build up. _She's too young and I pressured her into running away._

 **Hiccup smiles at the red head and decides to take a shot.**

Snotlout snorted. "This has got to be good!"

The twins and Fishlegs rolled their eyes.

 **Hiccup:**  
 ** _"I've got a dream!"_**

 **Thugs and seasons:**  
 ** _"He's got a dream!"_**

 **Hiccup:**  
 ** _"I want my father to accept me_**  
 ** _That I'm not weak_**  
 ** _Just a bit meek._**  
 ** _Like everybody else_**  
 ** _I have a dream!"_**

Tuffnut and all the dumber people stared. "Uh, what's meek?"

Ruffnut groaned. "Meek means 'quiet, gentle and easily imposed on.'"

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks Ruff."

"No problem Hic."

Merida felt something as she watched them interact. Could she - no. Maybe - stop thinking!

 **Rapunzel decides to take Merida's lead and stands up on a table raising her hand.**

 **Rapunzel:**  
 ** _"I've got a dream!"_**

 **Thug and Seasons:**  
 ** _"She's got a dream!"_**

 **Rapunzel:**  
 ** _"I've got a dream!"_**

 **Thug Chorus and Seasons:**  
 ** _"She's got a dream!"_**

 **Rapunzel:**  
 ** _"I just want to see the floating_**  
 ** _lanterns gleam!"_**

 **The Thugs raise their mugs.**

 **Thug and Seasons:**  
 ** _"Yeahh!"_**

 **Rapunzel:**  
 ** _"And with every passing hour_**  
 ** _I'm so glad I left my tower -_**  
 ** _Like all you lovely folks_**  
 ** _I've got a dream!"_**

The other four looked at Rapunzel and grinned. They're glad that Rapunzel is having a great time. Flynn gave the girl a smirk which caused her to blush and hide behind her hair.

 **Thug and Seasons:**  
 ** _"She's got a dream!_**  
 ** _He's got a dream!_**  
 ** _They've got a dream!_**  
 ** _We've got a dream!_**  
 ** _So our diff 'rences ain't_**  
 ** _really that extreme!_**  
 ** _We're one big team...!_**  
 ** _Call us brutal -_**  
 ** _Sick -"_**

 **Hook:**  
 ** _"Sadistic -_**

 **Big Nose Thug:**  
 ** _"And grotesquely optimistic"_**

 **Thug Chorus:**  
 ** _"'Cause way down deep inside_**  
 ** _We've got a dream!"_**

 **Hook:**  
 ** _"I've got a dream!"_**

 **Big Nose Thug:**  
 ** _"I've got a dream!"_**

 **Thug and Seasons:**  
 ** _"I've got a dream!_**  
 ** _I've got a dream!_**  
 ** _I've got a dream!"_**

 **Rapunzel:**  
 ** _"I've got a dream!"_**

 **All:**  
 ** _"Yes way down deep_**  
 ** _inside, I've got a dream!_**  
 ** _Yeahh!"_**

The audience applauded for that song. It was sweet and showed some of the characters true colors. Hiccup was smiling crazily. He was happy to have found amazing friends. Although, he sort of started to miss Berk.

 **Hook notices Hiccup talking with Merida.**

 **Hook: "You look familiar."**

 **Hiccup looks up at him.**

 **Hiccup: "If you've visited the island of Berk than maybe."**

 **Hook comes to a realization. Hook: "You're Stoick the Vast's little runt. Never thought I'd meet you. I've seen you around the village when I visited, but never got to meet you. Raised in a village of buffoons and is very intelligent."**

"I'll take it as a compliment."

 **Hiccup: "I'll take the last sentence as a compliment."**

 **Hook: "It was. They really shouldn't have downgraded you for your looks."**

The village was once again glared at as they felt shame build.

 **Hiccup(shrugging): "Yeah, I guess. But can your friends let go of my friend?"**

 **Hook snaps his fingers. The others let Flynn drop to the ground.**

 **Hook: "The name is Hook."**

"It's so ironic!" Flynn exclaimed.

Hiccup patted him on the back.

 **Flynn snorts.**

 **Hook: "Have a problem?"**

 **Flynn: "Uh, no. No, no."**

 **Rapunzel and Merida laugh at Flynn.**

 **Rapunzel: "Anyway, thank you Hook. We should get going. My friends and I are going to see the lanterns."**

 **Hook nods.**

 **The door is slammed open.**

 **Person: "I've got the guards!"**

Everyone facepalmed. They had totally forgotten about the guards.

 **Flynn grabs Rapunzel's hand who grabs Merida's who grabs Hiccup's then they hide behind the counter.**

 **Hook looks at them and reveals a hidden passage. Hook: "Go through there and live your dreams."**

 **Flynn: "I will."**

 **Hook: "I was talking to them. Your dream stinks. Oh, and Hiccup."**

Flynn sulked. Toothless nudged the odd man and gave him his infamous smile. Hiccup, on the other hand, wondered what Hook wants to say to him.

 **Hiccup looks up at him.**

 **Hook: "Be who you are. Don't let anyone tell you who you should be."**

 **Hiccup smiles. Hiccup: "Thank you."**

 **They walk through a tunnel.**

 **Merida: "So you apparently know many people, don't you Hiccup?"**

Hiccup blushed. "I have a lot of free time so I talk to Trader Johan when he comes and he tells me of all the people he had met. One time he let me travel with him for a few weeks and met many people. Gobber let me go."

Stoick felt jealousy build up.

 **Hiccup(shrugging): "Yeah I guess, but it's also that many people know of Stoick's little mistake. Hook is the nicest person I've met. Thomas, he is a different story. I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm just glad that it went well."**

"Yeah, Hiccup where did you meet him? Was it when you traveled with Johan?"

"Ah, I'll tell you later. Just keep in mind that he's a Roman."

All of the villagers frowned. Why was he with a Roman?

 **Flynn: "I love how you took charge. You're like a real leader."**

At this pride swelled in Stoick's heart. His son would make an amazing chief when he comes back. Not if, but when.

 **Hiccup: "Ha! No, I just make plans. The dragon call is just something I was able to perfect. Punzie, on the other hand, you were quite brave."**

"Hic, you need to stop beating yourself down. If I here one more word about you tearing yourself down or blaming yourself I will not hesitate to punch you."

"Whatever Jack."

 **Rapunzel: "I know right! (Clears throat) I mean, I know."**

 **They chuckle. Thundering footsteps. They look back to see the guards.**

"Deodamnatus! Faex," muttered Hiccup when he noticed the looks it brought.

"Hiccup?"

"Latin," was all he said.

 **The four run off into a canyon with a dam. They're trapped. The guards appear.**

 **Rapunzel: "Who's that?"**

 **Flynn: "They don't like me."**

 **The Stabbington brothers appear.**

 **Hiccup: "Who are they?"**

 **Flynn: "They don't like me."**

 **Maximus appears.**

 **Merida: "Who's that?"**

 **Flynn: "Let's all just assume, for the moment, that everyone here doesn't like me."**

The four looked at Flynn. Hiccup being the closest, smacked him upside the head.

"So while I'm sitting around doing nothing, you guys are getting into so much trouble?" Jack had a sad look. "I see how it is then."

Merida rolled her eyes a slapped his head causing the others to chuckle.

 **Merida rolls her eyes. Rapunzel undoes her braid, forcing her frying pan to Flynn, she wraps her hair on a beam and grabs Merida. Hiccup sends a grin at Flynn.**

 **Hiccup: "You know how to fight?"**

 **Flynn(shrugging): "Sort of."**

 **Hiccup chuckled and grabs onto Rapunzel's hair. He jumps, but not before grabbing Flynn's arm taking him with him. The two meet up with the girls. Maximus angrily kicks a support a beam causing the thing to topple and the dam to burst.**

"Oh no."

 **Hiccup(fearful): "Alright, let's go!"**

"No, really?"

Hiccup and everyone else glared at Astrid.

 **Merida and Hiccup both help Rapunzel with her hair. They see a hole in the mountain and head for it as a rock formation starts to fall. They make it safely inside, but the formation blocks the entry. Water starts pouring inside. Flynn and the others try to find a way out of their prison to no avail. Flynn hits the side of the stone and scrapes his hand. Hiccup dives down looking for a way out. He resurfaces.**

The parents watched with fear in their eyes. Pitch could feel the fear but ignored it transfixed with the scene.

 **Hiccup: "It's pitch black down there. I can't see a thing."**

 **Rapunzel doesn't give up and takes a deep breath and dives in; Flynn goes after and brings her back.**

 **Flynn: "It's no use."**

 **Rapunzel tears up. Rapunzel: "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."**

The four hugged Rapunzel comforting her that it wasn't her fault.

 **Merida places a hand on her shoulder. Merida: "Hey, it's okay. Everything is fine. We don't blame you for anything."**

 **Hiccup: "No, we don't. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm sorry Rapunzel. I just wanted you to have a great birthday."**

Jack sent a glare at Hiccup. Hiccup looked at him confused until he smack him upside the head. "I told you to stop blaming yourself!"

"Yeah, you told _me_ not future me! Wow, I never thought I'd say something like that."

 **Rapunzel: "It's fine Hiccup. I don't blame you. I'm sorry Flynn for dragging you into this."**

 **Flynn: "Eugene."**

Let's just say every one of the occupants were puzzled.

 **They look at him. Rapunzel: "What?"**

 **Flynn: "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. If we're going to be friends and die then it's best for you to know."**

 **Merida: "I love my family and even though I may not express it, I enjoy the legends my mother tells me."**

Eleanor smiled sadly. The parents of the three seasons hugged their child.

 **Hiccup(teary eyed): "I-I've been through so much that sometimes I wish to end my life. I guess that I'm getting that selfish wish now and I'm bringing people who don't deserve it with me. I'm so sorry!"**

Stoick gasped and hugged his son tighter reminding himself that his son was there with him and not in Valhalla.

The audience stared sadly at the screen. The teens felt so much remorse that their hearts felt like they were going to burst.

Hiccup was shaking. He didn't want to be reminded of all his thoughts, the sensation of feeling ultimately uselessness, or the attempt that he never went through with. He let out a choked sob as he tried to not cry. He wasn't weak. Nightwolf and Grim could tell that was what he was doing. Nightwolf stood and whispered something to Hiccup who stood alongside her (after getting out of his father's arms) and followed her out.

Everyone else looked at Stoick with pity.

"He'll be fine. Nightwolf is very helpful when it comes to stuff like this. You'll noticed that he'll be happier and more open. I don't know how, but she's able to do that to everyone. She may seem dark and morbid but if it's someone she cares majorly about she'll find a way to get them to be happy and get them knowing that there are people there for them."

The audience sat in silence for a half hour as they waited. His new friends were whispering in hush tones. True to Grim's word, Hiccup and Nightwolf returned laughing hard clutching their sides. They were having a difficult time breathing from all the laughing. Hiccup said something and made his arms do a wave motion before opening his arms like gates and sliding forward which caused them to laugh harder.

"No, no. This is how you do it." Nightwolf shimmied then opened her arms like a gate sliding.

They realized people were watching and stopped laughing. The occupants noticed Hiccup's bloodshot and puffy eyes which suggested he had been crying earlier. Nightwolf and Hiccup looked at each other before falling to the ground laughing. They finally stopped and sat down. Hiccup hugging his father and gave them all a smile.

 **Rapunzel and the others stare at the boy in pity and sorrow.**

The mood returned into a somber mood as they remembered that they are still in danger.

 **Rapunzel(sighs): "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."**

 **The three: "What?"**

 **Rapunzel comes to a conclusion. Rapunzel: "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!** ** _Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine._** **"**

 **The water covers them. Rapunzel's hair glows and leads them to a pile rocks. Hiccup and Flynn push the rocks out of the way, successfully saving them.**

Sighs of relief filled the room.

 **They end up in a river, resurfacing. Flynn, Merida, and Hiccup's eyes are wide with shock.**

 **Flynn: "Your hair glows."**

 **Rapunzel: "Eugene."**

 **Flynn: "Her hair glows."**

Everyone laughed at Flynn freaking out.

 **Flynn(looks at the two): "Why does her hair glow?!"**

"We have no clue."

 **They shrug helplessly.**

 **Rapunzel: "Eugene! My hair doesn't just glow."**

 **Flynn: "What?"**

 **Rapunzel is wrapping Flynn's hand with her hair.**

A round of bewilderment went around the room. Why would she wrap the sound with her hair. Those who saw her heal well . . .

 **Flynn: "It's satisfying to know that you're wrapping your magical hair around my injured hand."**

 **Rapunzel pulls too hard. Rapunzel: "Sorry. Just don't freak out."**

 **Flynn nods alongside the duo.**

 **Rapunzel:**  
 ** _"Flower, gleam and glow_**  
 ** _Let your power shine_**

 **Her hair starts glowing and the light travels. Merida, Hiccup, and Flynn watch wide eyed.**

Those who didn't see her heal the Nadder's wing, were shocked so it was many jaws on the floor.

 ** _"Make the clock reverse_**  
 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**  
 ** _Heal what has been hurt_**  
 ** _Change the Fates' design_**  
 ** _Save what has been lost_**  
 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**  
 ** _What once was mine"_**

 **She unwraps her hair and Flynn sees his healed palm. Letting out a squeak he shows the pair who's eyes are wide.**

 **He opens his mouth only to be interrupted by Rapunzel. Rapunzel: "Don't freak out!"**

 **Flynn: "Ahhh. I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? Oh that's very interesting hair. In the back of me, why is it possessed? It's . . . how long has it been doing that?"**

"Well, at least he isn't freaking out or anything," said Hiccup the ever sarcastic. Flynn glared at the auburn child who gave him a cheeky grin.

 **Rapunzel: "Forever, I guess. Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut. It turns brown, and looses it's power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me . . . That's why I . . . I never left the . . ."**

 **Flynn: "You never left that tower. And you're still gonna go back?"**

 **Rapunzel: "No . . . yes. It's complicated."**

"Punzie?"

"I am not going back. Now, I know the truth. I am going to stay with my new family."

 **After an uncomfortable silence, Hiccup notices the sun's position.**

 **Hiccup: "So, let's go. The sun is going to set in an hour."**

 **Merida touches his shoulder. Merida: "Hic, you okay?"**

Hiccup nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I am now."

Merida smiled. "That's good to know."

 **Hiccup: "Let's not talk about it."**

 **Flynn: "Alright, whatever you say buddy."**

The siblings stood. "Alright, so anyone has anything to say please do."

"What were you and Hiccup laughing at and what was with the dancing?" Gobber inquired.

Nightwolf and Hiccup chuckled. "We were watching a few videos that were so hilarious we couldn't keep going. Stupid people doing stupid things."

Hiccup smiled nodding.

Grim nodded. "Okay, uh, don't know how to respond to that." He turned to the others. "So, do any of y'all want to keep going or just take a slight break?"

There was murmuring until Stoick, Fergus, King Fredrick, and North stood up.

Fredrick and North said, "Break."

Fergus and Stoick said, "Keep going."

There were groans. Grim looked at the four. "What about you guys?"

"We keep going," said Jack. The other four and dragons nodded in agreement.

They sat down as Nightwolf snapped her fingers and out came the food.

* * *

 ** _Eh, the last bit sucked but whatever. I apologize for the lack of reactions. I just couldn't think of great reactions on this one, by yeah. At least y'all got a chapter! :) comments and questions you know where they go._**

 ** _Alright, so you guys can ask me ANYTHING. What I like, what do I do, etc. it can be about the most random things you can think of. At the beginning of every chapter, I will put the question and answer._**


	7. I see the light

**_Okay so here we go. This is a bit short, but it's good enough._**

 **Actions on screen**  
 ** _Flashbacks on screen_**  
 ** _"Songs on screen"_**  
 **"** ** _Dragonese on screen_** **"**  
 **"Movie dialogue"**  
 _Thoughts_  
"Normal dialogue"  
 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

They watch as the screen came on.

 **It is twilight, the four meet up with Toothless and Jack. Flynn almost passes out at the sight of the dragon. Jack watches amused as Flynn's eyes dart from Hiccup to Toothless.**

 **Flynn notices Jack standing idly by with an amused smile. Flynn: "What's so amusing?"**

 **Jack raises an eyebrow pointing at himself. Flynn nods. Jack's eyes widen.**

"Yes! More people can see me!" Jack backflipped. The gang face-palmed as Merida took that as her chance to slap him.

 **Jack: "You are amusing. Funny actually."**

 **Flynn: "Haha. It's a dragon. A. Dragon. I'm going crazy."**

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It can't be _that_ surprising."

"To you, maybe!"

 **Hiccup rolls his eyes. Toothless laughs.**

 **Flynn: "Oh, great it's laughing at me."**

 **Hiccup: "Yes,** ** _he_** **is. As Jack said, you're funny. Toothless agrees with him completely."**

 **Flynn stares at the boy like he's gone insane.**

 **Hiccup sighs and slowly talks as if it's a child. Hiccup: "I can speak to dragons."**

Flynn glared at the boy. "I'm not slow!"

"Never said you were."

"You made it sound like it."

"So?"

"So, agh!"

Hiccup smirked smugly in victory as Flynn buried his face in his palms muttering something about cheeky teens.

 **Flynn: "Oh."**

 **They make it to the fjord.**

 **Rapunzel: "Okay, so Flynn . . ."**

 **Merida cuts her off. Merida: "Did you hear that?"**

The audience tensed. Were they going to be attacked?

 **They go silent. A rustling noise. A dragon - Terrible Terror to be exact comes out. It's hurt badly. Its wings are torn, scratches litters its body, and it is limping.**

Hiccup stared wide eyed. "Beard of Thor. What happened?"

Toothless covered Hiccup not wanting him to see it. He knew the boy would feel guilt over something he couldn't prevent.

 **Hiccup's eyes widen. Hiccup: "Beard of Thor."**

 **The Terror sees them and tries to run off only to fall and hurt itself even more. Hiccup runs towards it and kneels down beside it. Softly touching it. The Terror immediately relaxes as it recognizes the human.**

Hiccup uncovered himself and his eyes wouldn't stray from the scene in front of him. Stoick was worried that Hiccup would lash out as were the seasons and the thief.

 **Hiccup: "** ** _What happened?_** **"**

 **Terror: "** ** _It did this. It will find you. I'm only a messenger. A warning. Good luck, Dragon Prince._** **"**

"Dragon Prince?"

Hiccup pointedly ignores Snotlout.

 **The Terror goes limp. Hiccup feels guilty as tears fill his eyes. It is his fault that the Terror is dead.**

 **Hiccup: "Ut animam tuam pacem."**  
 **In white letters it said, "May your soul find peace."**

Hiccup nodded at his future self's choice of words.

 **Rapunzel: "Hiccup?"**

 **He shakes his head and picks up the body of the Terror.**

 **Hiccup: "You guys go ahead. I'll give the Terror a proper burial."**

Toothless nudges the boy. _"You're an amazing person. You know that_ _,_ _right?"_

Hiccup smiled and nodded while hugging his beat friend. _"You tell me everyday, so yes."_

 **Merida: "Hiccup, you sure you want to do this alone?"**

 **Hiccup nods not turning around as he stares at the body he's holding, eyes are narrowed burning with hatred.**

The Vikings looked on in silence. They had never seen Hiccup despise something, and this was proved how much he cares for dragons.

 **Hiccup: "Toothless will be with me. Don't worry."**

 **Jack and Flynn don't know what to say as the boy and dragons disappear into the woods. Jack watches with concern and worry. Merida notices this.**

 **Merida: "Is something wrong? Toothless will be with him you know."**

 **Jack shakes his head as he turns to the Scottish princess.**

 **Jack: "There's an acquaintance that visited. He said some guy was after us. I think his name is Eclipse. Anyway, he has minions and they're near."**

 **Rapunzel gasps and covers her mouth. Rapunzel: "But what about Hiccup?! Toothless may be with him, but I didn't see him with a weapon. There is no way for him to protect himself!"**

Hiccup smiled at the girl touched by how much she cared for him. She caught the smile and returned it.

 **Merida rolls her eyes while scoffing. Merida: "Hiccup is a genius. If they were to ever try to capture him, he would have a way to escape."**

"Aww thanks Meri."

Merida felt butterflies as she side hugged him. "No problem Hic!"

 **Flynn: "It's okay Blondie. He'll be fine."**

 **Not a few minutes later, do they hear footsteps. Hiccup comes back not looking at anyone.**

 **Merida: "Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup looks up** **and gives a smile.** **Hiccup: "I'm fine guys. It's just sad. The Terror before he died** **,** **he said something. Said, 'It did this. It will find you. I'm only a messenger. A warning. Good luck.' I was just thinking what could have done this. There's something targeting us. (Notices their looks) And from the looks of your faces, you knew."**

"Why didn't you say anything about the Dragon Prince part?"

Hiccup shrugged. He knew if he opened his mouth it wouldn't get him anywhere, but lead more suspicion. _Stupid inability to lie!_

 **Jack chuckles. Jack: "Yeah, a man named Eclipse. My acquaintance, Pitch Black, said he's after us, but is also very interested in one of us. He isn't sure who; that one of us has something he wants. There are some people that can help. They're called the Guardians of Childhood. They can help us. Pitch also said that you three have powers that are untapped. Although, before we go to them we have to go to a witch's cottage. Her name is Grizel Blackwood."**

"Why does he want with Hiccup? I mean, sure he's intelligent and can understand us perfectly, but what power does he have that Eclipse is so interested in?"

"We'll find out sooner or later. Then we can protect Hiccup."

"Guys, _please_ , don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Sorry Hic."

 **They look at him nodding. Hiccup notices the moon's position.**

 **Hiccup: "Guys it's a minute until the lanterns, let's worry about this after them."**

 **They nod. Rapunzel and Flynn get in one boat, Jack and Merida in the other, and Hiccup just lays on Toothless who is swimming. The lanterns start floating. Music starts playing, "I see the light" by Mandy Moore.**

 ** _It shows Rapunzel watching the lanterns when she is younger from the window. Hiccup is in the forge looking out, watching the other teens playing and laughing while he is stuck inside._**

Huge remorse spread across the teens, well, the ones that had hearts (the twins and Fishlegs.)

 **Hiccup and Rapunzel:**  
 ** _"All those days watching from the windows_**  
 ** _All those years outside looking in_**  
 ** _All that time never even knowing_**  
 ** _Just how blind I've been_**  
 ** _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_**  
 ** _Now I'm here suddenly I see_**  
 ** _Standing here it's all so clear_**  
 ** _I'm where I'm meant to be"_**

 **Hiccup grabs one of the lanterns. Jack and Merida look on mesmerized at the beauty of the lanterns. Rapunzel lifts one of the lanterns as Flynn hands her another.**

 **All:**  
 ** _"And at last I see the light_**  
 ** _And it's like the fog has lifted_**  
 ** _And at last I see the light_**  
 ** _And it's like the sky is new_**  
 ** _And it's warm and real and bright_**  
 ** _And the world has somehow shifted_**  
 ** _All at once everything looks different_**  
 ** _Now that I see you."_**

 **The five look at each other with huge grins.**

Real life five threw their arms over each other's shoulders.

 **Flynn and Jack:**  
 ** _"All those days chasing down a daydream_**  
 ** _All those years living in a blur_**  
 ** _All that time never truly seeing_**  
 ** _Things, the way they were."_**

 **Flynn is looking at Rapunzel who is leaning to the side of the boat when a lantern gets close to the water.**

"Have a crush, I see," Jack whispered in Flynn's ear. The man blushed when he saw Toothless and Hiccup's smug smiles.

 **Flynn:**  
 ** _"Now she's here shining in the starlight_**  
 ** _Now she's here suddenly I know_**  
 ** _If she's here it's crystal clear_**  
 ** _I'm where I'm meant to go"_**

Cat calls and wolf whistles went through the room as the princess and thief went bright red.

 **Girls:**  
 ** _"And at last I see the light"_**  
 ** _And it's like the fog has lifted_**

 **Boys:**  
 ** _"And at last I see the light"_**  
 ** _And it's like the sky is new"_**

 **All:**  
 ** _"And it's warm and real and bright_**  
 ** _And the world has somehow shifted_**  
 ** _All at once everything is different_**  
 ** _Now that I see you_**  
 ** _Now that I see you."_**

Everybody was touched by the song. Rapunzel smiling widely hugged Hiccup thanking him, earning himself a jealous glare from the thief. Hiccup rolled his eyes at him and laid against his dragon friend.

 **They look at each other smiling as the song comes to an end. As Hiccup pats Toothless' head, Toothless senses something.**

 **Toothless: "** ** _Riegan, I think someone is watching us._** **"**

The audience turned somber.

Nightwolf leaned over to Grim. "The movie is freaking bipolar like the weather."

"Then why do you keep wanting to watch?" he whisper-yelled.

She flinched back. "Touché."

 **Hiccup scouts around. He catches a glimpse of a human figure.**

 **Hiccup: "** ** _You're right._** **Guys we need to go. Someone's watching."**

Hiccup frowned. Someone. Hmm. Can't help but to whisper, he leaned closer to the others. "Didn't Pitch say 'minions' as in plural?"

Jack nodded.

"I only saw one. Does that mean-?"

"Hopefully not."

 **Jack looks around but sees nothing. He takes Hiccup's word for it and they get back to shore. Hiccup turns to Jack with a determined look.**

 **Hiccup: "We need to go to this witch's cottage and talk to her. So where's the cottage located?"**

 **Jack: "Between the boundary of Dumbruch and Corona."**

 **Hiccup nods as they Merida and Rapunzel get on Angus and Flynn behind Hiccup. They take off following closely to Jack who is flying. The moon glows brightly as if it's smiling.**

Jack and the Guardians took note of this. Jack inconspicuously glared at the screen, annoyed at whatever the moon had planned.

They didn't bother to wait to be asked to continue as the next scene came on.

* * *

 ** _Alright there y'all have it!_** ** _Um, any thoughts? Questions or comments?_**


	8. Echoes and mothers

**_I have foreshadowing in this chapter as I did in a few chapters back. I should've said this earlier, but it never accord to me until now. I do have an OC coming in, but not yet. I'm still debating whether or not to ship them together._**

 **Actions on screen**  
 ** _Flashbacks on screen_**  
 ** _"Songs on screen"_**  
 **"** ** _Dragonese on screen_** **"**  
 ** _"Background speaking during a flashback."_**  
 **"Movie dialogue"**  
 _Thoughts_  
"Normal dialogue"  
 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

 **With Eclipse**  
 **Eclipse scowls.**

Upon seeing the red eyed spirit, the audience immediately tensed. Maybe now they can get answers to their questions.

 **He doesn't like how the Seasons are getting along and already working as a team. The Autumn spirit is opening up. That mustn't happen. He has to find a way for him to feel so betrayed and hurt that he never trusts his 'so-called friends' and joins him. Unbeknownst to him, Gothel enters the room.**

 **Gothel: "I brought the one you wanted to see."**

People frowned wondering who it was. They leaned in knowing that if Eclipse wanted them they must be a big deal.

 **Eclipse turns to see Gothel and a masked warrior. The masked warrior takes off their mask revealing a middle age woman with brown hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wears Viking attire.**

All of the adult Vikings gasped. Stoick paled as if he just a ghost. People looked at them wondering why they had such a reaction.

"Hey, she looks like an older female Hiccup!" Tuff exclaimed.

This brought the attention to the Autumn spirit. His eyes never leaving the woman.

 **Eclipse: "Hello, Valka."**

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Mom?"

Although it came out as a whisper, everybody still heard. They didn't say anything as to not upset him.

 **Valka glares at the red eyed man before her. Valka: "What is it Eclipse? Don't you know how busy I am?"**

 **Eclipse smiles. He puts an arm around the woman.**

Stoick glared at the man on screen. He better move his arm or else he'll break it when he sees him in the near future.

 **Eclipse: "You see, there's a boy I want and I need your help to capture** ** _him_** **."**

 **Eclipse points at the auburn haired boy on a dragon as the fly. None of the occupants see the expression Valka wears. It's of shock, pride, and joy. She knows the boy and she has to get to him before Eclipse does. She shrugs the man's arm off.**

Hiccup caught sight of his mother's expressions and with naïve wishing, he hoped that she wasn't really evil and would help him, not hurt him.

Rapunzel knew what he was thinking and leaned over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 **Valka: "Oh, and what do you want with him?"**

 **Eclipse: "His abilities of course."**

Everyone looked on dumbfounded. Stoick said, "What is he talking about? Hiccup doesn't have any special powers that could benefit him. Leave him and all the others alone."

Many people agreed.

 **Valka looks at him dumbfounded. She has to get him talking otherwise she won't be able to save the boy. Eclipse noticing the bewilderment chuckles.**

 **Eclipse: "He is well respected by dragons. So much, that they will blindly follow him."**

Hiccup's eyes widened. "I would _never_ have the dragons do anything like that."

Jack looked at him. "He wants to get you on his side so you can use the dragons to his advantage, right?"

"Yes." Came the reply. Hiccup closed his eyes petting Toothless.

Merida hugged him laying her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

 **Eclipse looks into his orb. Waving his hand around it, the colors swirls. Then, it shows a green figure of Hiccup -surrounded by leaves- raising his arm. A skeleton rises out of the ground. With a flick of a wrist, the skeleton shatters into a pile of bones. Then he causes a seed to bloom into a flower with a clench fist it withers and turns into ash.**

Hiccup jumped away from his friends and sat in his chair. The audience stared in horror at what the Autumn spirit can do. The Vikings were as white as the screen or words (either you have it as a regular or black/gray screen) in front of you that you're reading. If Eclipse got his hands on Hiccup and was able to turn him, gods help them all.

Toothless nudged his rider which caused him to flinch. _"Riegan, you won't hurt me. You haven't uncovered it yet. Now, stop sulking and give me a hug or I will slobber all over you."_

Hiccup, not wanting to be slobbered on, hugged his best friend. He broke the hug and was on the ground being licked to death. "Ew, Toothless! You said you weren't going to do that if I hugged you!"

 _"No, I said 'give me a hug or I'll slobber all over you.' I never promised not to if you did."_ Toothless let out a laugh.

Hiccup got up muttering about cheeky little dragons and how the saliva won't wash out. Jack snickered and used his ice powers to break off the ice. Hiccup smiled at him then at the sulking dragon who was whining about Hiccup and Jack not being fair. Hiccup laughed rolling his eyes. The girls and thief were dying of laughter. Jack, Hiccup, and Toothless shared a smirk. They did a fake bow before sitting down once again.

Grim walked over and whispered something to the boy. Only those close enough heard. "I can show you how to control your power."

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks."

 **Eclipse: "Although, not only that but his ability to raise and speak with the dead and the ability to cause anything to live or die can be a huge advantage in this war. If I can get him over to my side then I shall reign supreme with him as my prince."**

"Oh, that's nice. If I was a freaking insane murderous teen who wants to take over the world," said Hiccup sarcastically. People laughed at the boy. Pitch even cracked smile.

 **Valka stares at him horrified as he turns his back on her.**

 **Valka: "He's just a child!"**

Which many people agreed with.

 **Eclipse turns sharply to the woman. Looking at her, he can see a maternal instinct in her, his eyes softens as he clarifies, voice filled with disgust.**

 **Eclipse: "It may be so, but he has gone through a lot that he can think like an adult. Now, go after him and bring him to me. If he sees you with a dragon, he'll trust you. Now go!"**

 _Dragon?_ The village plus Hiccup wondered.

Flynn groaned. "Seriously, what does he mean by you being through a lot?"

Hiccup sent a glare. "It's from my past. When I was eight, something happened, okay?"

The thief nodded. All wondered what happened when he was eight, it couldn't have been too bad, right?

 _Wait, did his eyes soften and why did he sound disgusted with what happened to me? Does he-?_ Hiccup was ripped from his thoughts when the screen starts up again.

 **Valka nods and leaves. Eclipse turns back to the mirror muttering.**

 **Eclipse: "Soon. Soon I'll have you on my side and NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"**

Merida and the others flinched. She grabbed his hand as if to remind herself that he was there with them. Hiccup gave her a smile and a hug. Fergus and Stoick looked at each other and mouthed "grand babies" at the same time. Eleanor pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Maybe, just maybe she could lay off of her daughter and let her marry whoever she wants.

 **Valka rides on Cloudjumper off to where the Seasons are. A look of fear and determination is present. She will not let Eclipse get to him.**

 **Valka: "I won't let him hurt you. I'm finally coming home, my son."**

Hiccup looked at his father. Maybe they could be a family once again.

 **With the seasons and Flynn.**  
 **Hiccup and Jack land. Merida looks at them in confusion.**

 **Merida: "What's wrong?"**

 **Jack: "We should sleep. Flynn and Punzie seem to be already."**

 **He points to Hiccup scowling at the sleeping man who's drooling on him. Merida nods as Jack helps Rapunzel off carrying her bridal style and lays her down. Merida hops off of Angus and goes to help Jack with Flynn. Toothless curls up as the three talk.**

"We're going to have to have someone on watch."

Jack and Merida nodded.

 **Hiccup: "I'll take first watch."**

"Well, we found him."

"You need to sleep though."

"Merida, you do too. You and Jack look ready to collapse. Plus, I'll be fine. I once went two weeks without sleep, one sleepless night is nothing."

Jack opened his mouth to argue but he knew it was a no win argument. The two looked at each other and sighed. Jack grumbling something about stubborn Viking.

 **Jack and Merida look like they want to argue but Hiccup holds up a hand.**

 **Hiccup: "I'll be fine. If you want, I'll take a nap tomorrow as we make our way to Grizel's."**

"See, I'm reasonable."

"Ha! Ye reasonable?" Gobber laughed. "Laddie, ye are nowhere near reasonable."

"Look who's talking. You're teaching methods are terrible."

"Oi, my teaching methods are amazing!"

"Teens?"

"We almost died!" Fishlegs yelled.

Astrid glared. "And you don't think we won't in the real world?"

"You won't have to if you stop being a biased little bitch!" Merida yelled.

Astrid turned sharply towards the Scott. She began to walk over and Merida went to meet her. "What was that?"

"Exactly what I said. Or are you deaf?"

Astrid slapped Merida who retorted with a punch in the gut. The two got into a fight causing Rapunzel to get in between the two. "Girls, don't fight. You guys help me!"

The guys got up and pulled Merida away from Astrid. "Astrid, go sit down and leave Merida alone."

"I am not going to take orders from a worthless runt." She sent a punch at the dragon trainer who caught it and turned her around, pressing the wrist between the shoulder blades. She struggled, but stopped when pain flared in her arm. Hiccup and with the help of Jack, they forced her to her seat.

"You need to learn a lesson. Maybe Nightwolf and Grim can teach it to you later," said Merida. "And if you ever insult one of my friends again I won't hesitate to use you for target practice."

"Merida, that's enough!" Hiccup exclaimed. This caused everyone to stare in shock. He took a breath and said, "Look, fighting is not going to get us anywhere. Just everyone stay calm and we can keep watching."

They nodded.

 **The two look at each other. They barely know him, but they know stubbornness when they see it, so they nod. Hiccup stays standing as the two fall asleep.**

Snotlout felt a shiver run down his spine. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to sing?"

Hiccup just sent a smirk.

 **Looking up at the moon, Hiccup feels the breeze building up. He starts singing "Echo" by Jason Walker.**

 ** _Eight year old Hiccup stands on the edge of the ocean staring out at the vast water._**

Hiccup involuntary shuddered. He knew this memory. He knew what it would reveal. People saw him tremble. "Son?"

"I hate this memory."

"How old were you?" Rapunzel looked him in the eye.

Hiccup swallowed. "Eight."

Flynn came to a conclusion. "Is this what you-"

He trailed off when Hiccup nodded.

"Hiccup, do you want to leave or are you willing to stay?" Nightwolf asked with a sympathetic look. She knew what it was like. Grim knew what his sister was thinking about and wrapped his arm around her in comforting manner.

Hiccup shook his head. "I'll be fine. I have my friends who can help me get through it now. Thanks for the concern."

Nightwolf nodded smiling.

 **Hiccup:**  
 ** _"Hello, hello_**  
 ** _Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound_**  
 ** _Alone, alone_**  
 ** _I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now"_**

 **Hiccup looks at his friends with a small smile. He takes a deep breath and looks at his right palm.** ** _An arms snakes around his waist and a hand clamps across his mouth to muffle the sound._** **He closes his eyes.**

"Hiccup!" The hall yelled.

Merida and the others hugged Hiccup. He was struggling to breathe but didn't say anything.

 ** _"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_**  
 ** _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_**  
 ** _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_**  
 ** _But it's never enough"_**

 **Hiccup opens his eyes and is shocked when leaves form on his palm. They swirl around in a mini tornado.**

Jack turned to Hiccup with a smile. "You unlocked one of your powers. Nice."

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup playfully punches the white haired teen. "It's not much, but better than nothing."

The other four nodded.

 ** _Hiccup is thrown onto a deck bound and gagged. His eyes are wide with fear as he stares at something we can't see._**

"What? What's going on? Who are you looking at?" Ruffnut asked. Pitch looked at the boy. He remembered the fear he felt that day. It was so much and he searched for it but couldn't pin point it.

 ** _"Cause my echo, echo_**  
 ** _Is the only voice coming back_**  
 ** _Shadow, shadow_**  
 ** _Is the only friend that I have"_**

 **Hiccup stares at it a while longer before letting it fly. The leaves spinning in the wind, dancing around the auburn haired boy.** ** _Men and women in Roman armor loom over the small boy with sneers. They speak to him, but he shakes his head._**

"Romans?" Stoick inquired unsteadily.

Hiccup nodded. Stoick paled at the thought of his only son in the hands of Romans. Everyone knew what the Romans are capable of. They don't care if the person is a child or not, they will torture them in the most cruel ways.

 ** _"Listen, listen_**  
 ** _I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_**  
 ** _But it isn't, is it?_**  
 ** _You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head"_**

 **Hiccup looks at his friends with so much sadness that tears gather. The leaves start to surround him.** ** _Hiccup is now being chained to a wall by the same people who kidnapped him._**

Some people let out shrieks upon seeing the boy chained. Jack stared wide eyed as did many people. The teens were speechless. Snotlout had no smart mouth comment.

"Guys, that's not the worst thing that could happen. I am not going into detail either."

 ** _"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_**  
 ** _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_**  
 ** _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_**  
 ** _But it's never enough"_**

 **Hiccup clenches his fist causing the leaves to stop. They hang suspended in the air.**

"Wow."

 ** _"Ego volo tibi secreta insulae!"_** ** _A man yells at a black and blue, scathed Hiccup. (_** **In white letters: I want your island's secrets.)** ** _He shakes his head refusing to answer. He gets slapped._**

They stared at the boy. "How long were you there?"

"Ah, a week."

It was so silent that a pin dropping could be heard.

 ** _"Cause my echo, echo_**  
 ** _Is the only voice coming back_**  
 ** _Shadow, shadow_**  
 ** _Is the only friend that I have"_**

 **Hiccup looks back at his new friends with small smile and shakes his head banishing the memories from his head. His hand unclenches and the leaves fly once more.**

Hiccup hugged Merida and his friends.

 ** _"I don't wanna be an island_**  
 ** _I just wanna feel alive and_**  
 ** _Get to see your face again"_**

 **Hiccup takes a breath and stares up at the sky.**

 ** _"I don't wanna be an island_**  
 ** _I just wanna feel alive and_**  
 ** _Get to see your face again"_**

 **He looks down and remembers of Berk.** ** _Hiccup and Gobber laughing over something one of them said. He is stepping around the lines of Toothless' drawing, looking up and smiling at his best friend. Hiccup is sitting with the other teens around a fire. He sits away from them as he watches them with an amused smile while drawing them._**

The teens felt their hearts clenched at that. He sat away drawing them while they had fun and he had nothing. No wonder why he left. If they could redo all their life they would.

 ** _"But 'til then_**  
 ** _Just my echo, my shadow_**  
 ** _You're my only friend and..."_**

 **Hiccup inhales and exhales calmly.**

"You seem to be keeping something at bay." Tuffnut pointed out.

"Anger. I'm not the type to get too angry."

They all nodded.

 ** _"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_**  
 ** _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_**  
 ** _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_**  
 ** _But it's never enough"_**

 **Images of Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel flash through his mind, but they're replaced by harsh words.**

 ** _"You will never amount to anything!"_**  
 ** _"No one wants you, Useless! It's your fault your mother is dead!"_**  
 ** _"When you step outside disaster follows!"_**  
 ** _"He will never be Chief too useless and weak."_**

Hiccup looked down. He knew she was alive, but she wouldn't be there if she didn't go to save him. Snotlout stood. "Hiccup, I should _never_ have said that. I deeply apol-"

"It's fine Snotlout. There's nothing to apologize for." Snotlout and everyone else gawked wide eyed. He forgave him? They wouldn't have done that at all.

"What do you mean there's nothing to apologize for?"

"Exactly what I said. Look, there is no point in holding a grudge. That really isn't me. I'm a really forgiving person, ask Toothless."

Toothless grumbled while nodding. They didn't know what to say anymore, so Snotlout took his seat and they continued.

 **Tears fill his eyes and he closes them. One slips past his guard, but doesn't make an attempt to wipe it. The camera follows the leaves spiraling upwards before dropping to the ground.**

"That's very beautiful."

"Thanks Punzie."

"No problem Hic!"

Cue the glare of a jealous thief.

 ** _"Cause my echo, echo_**  
 ** _Oh my shadow, shadow_**  
 ** _Hello, hello_**  
 ** _Anybody out there?"_**

 ** _Hiccup leans against a tree eyes close, tears streaming. His eyes shoot open and looks up, seriousness and determination. A Terrible Terror flies by squawking, but he doesn't take much notice. His lips move but no sound._**

 **Hiccup(muttering the same words): "I'm stronger than they know. I'm smarter than they think. I'm not weak and I** ** _will_** **show them."**

North's eyes widened. "That's it!"

Everyone looked at Saint Nick. "Uh, what's it North?" Kangaroo questioned.

"Hiccup's center."

"Uh, my what?"

"It's what make you, you. Yours is willpower. It's very clear to see."

"Cool, what's mine?" Merida asked.

North shrugged. "Don't know yet, but we will find out later."

Merida nodded.

 **He looks up as if he senses something and kicks up Merida's bow and arrows. Notching an arrow he aims where he feels like someone is watching. A woman with graying blue hair and a red velvet dress comes out slowly clapping.**

Rapunzel glared at Gothel. "What is she doing there? I though he sent your mother."

"She probably saw the right opportunity to get you," said Pitch.

 **Gothel: "What a beautiful song, you sung there."**

 **Hiccup glares. Hiccup: "Who are you?"**

 **Gothel laughs condescendingly. She wakes everyone. They look up to see Hiccup aiming an arrow at the woman.**

"Wait, so Hiccup singing doesn't even stir you, but when some old woman laughs you shoot awake? That's weird," said Snotlout.

"Wow, Snotlout said something smart for once." Merida whispered to Hiccup.

 **Rapunzel: "Mother?"**

 **Hiccup lowers the bow slightly and looks at Rapunzel.**

 **Hiccup: "She's your mother?"**

 **Rapunzel nods. Hiccup sighs and lowers the bow, but keeps the arrow notched. Gothel turns to Rapunzel.**

 **Gothel: "Flower we're going home."**

 **Rapunzel shakes her head. Rapunzel: "No. I'm staying with my friends. You are not taking me away."**

"Whoo, you go girl!" Merida and Rapunzel high-five each other.

 **Gothel draws back clearly not expecting that. Her gaze hardens and with a snap of her fingers the Stabbington brothers alongside some skeletons appear. Hiccup hands Merida her bow and quiver back and takes out a sword from Toothless saddle handing it to Flynn. He mounts on Toothless. They all get into defensive stances.**

"Well, now we know who to go to for weapons," Jack joked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 **Gothel sniggers. Gothel: "Get them."**

"Okay! So this is where we take a legit break!" Nightwolf exclaimed.

"What?" The hall yelled.

"Why would you do this? It was getting good!"

"Sorry, Ruff, but you guys look like you're going to collapse. Grim shall take you to y'alls rooms as I take the five and Toothless to theirs. Dragons, you stay in here to sleep, now, no fighting. 'Kay?"

They nodded.

Once everyone was out, she turned to them. "Okay, this way." She leads them through another door and to their room. In it was five beds and a rock slab. "Okay, so here y'all go. Need anything say my name. G'night."

"Night!" They said in unison. They got in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Guys," Rapunzel whispered.

"Hmms" and "Yeah" were her answers.

"I'm not tired."

"Same." The four answered. They all sat up and grinned. They got their pillows and started hitting each other. Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup ganged up on Flynn and Jack. Their laughter was so much that they fell to the floor rolling.

Grim came in to see all the commotion only to see the five on the ground laughing clutching their stomachs with pillows around them. He cleared his throat.

The five jumped to their feet biting their lips to keep from laughing. Grim cracked a smile and rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Get to sleep. Tomorrow will have breakfast." He turned off the lights and walked out chuckling.

* * *

 ** _There y'all have it! Questions, comments? So we also found out that Grim does indeed have a heart._**

 ** _Grim: Shut up! No I don't!_**  
 ** _Me: uh huh. Sure Grim._**  
 ** _Grim: I am a heartless, cruel . . ._**  
 ** _Me: *shows a picture of a kitten*_**  
 ** _Grim: aww! It's so adorable!_**  
 ** _Me: doesn't have a heart he says._**  
 ** _Comments, questions, and random questions you know where they go!_**


	9. Break

Rapunzel awoke early the next morning. She looked at the others and noticed something wrong. She stood up and looked to where Hiccup should be asleep, only to find him and Toothless gone. She wakes up the others. "Guys!"

Groaning answered her. Jack got up. "Yes Punzie?"

"Hiccup and Toothless are not here."

Upon hearing that, Merida and Flynn sat up. They all got to their feet. "They're probably in the main room with the other dragons, Punz."

"Yeah, I think they're flying. I mean, have you seen how huge that place is?" Flynn said.

"Well, let's go."

True to Flynn's word, Hiccup was doing stunts. At one point, Hiccup "fell off" of Toothless. Jack was about to fly up when he saw that Hiccup was laughing alongside Toothless. The Toothless caught his friend and they landed.

"Hey guys!" Hiccup walked up to them with a huge smile, two Terrible Terrors landed on his shoulders.

"Hiccup, dude next time tell someone where you're going to be," said Jack.

Hiccup looked at them confused. "What?"

"Punzie was freaking out," Merida clarified.

Hiccup nodded. "Oh, okay. Sorry, Punzie."

"It's fine Hic. Just don't do it again."

Hiccup held his hands up in a defensive manner. "Sorry."

Nightwolf came in. "Come on. Everybody else is in the dining room eating breakfast."

They followed the girl. True to her word, everyone was found eating and talking/laughing.

They sat at their own table. They joked around and talked about the most random things. The teens (except Astrid) and clan sons came up to their table. Awkward silence befell upon them. Fishlegs took a breath and said, "Can you help us tame our own dragon?"

All eyes were directed to the auburn haired boy. He looked at Toothless and seemed to have a silent conversation with him. After a second, Hiccup stood. "Sure, why not?"

He and Toothless led them to where the dragons were eating and whistled. After some communicating and weird looks from the teens, Hiccup managed to have some dragons to accept the teens. The original dragons chose the original teens. The three clans were a bit nervous.

Hiccup gave them a reassuring nod. For the big one, he gave him a Gronkle. Mcguffin got a Monstrous Nightmare. Dingwall got a Nadder. Hiccup was pleased as were the dragons.

Astrid glared at the boy, but knew that their hosts wouldn't be as kind as him. She stuck to the shadows and watched the five interact and laugh. It disgusted her entirely. She didn't know what had gotten into them, but she was sure if this. Hiccup must've brainwashed them into thinking that dragons are good and he's this so called "Dragon Prince" who is not useless. She had to find a way to break them out of whatever trance Hiccup put them in.

Nightwolf growled softly after watching the girl glare at the group. She rolled her eyes and walked to the girl, slapping her.

The slap resounded through the room. Everyone looked over at the girl who stood seething and the girl with a hand over her cheek. Grim calmly walked over and nodded to his sister.

"I'm sick and tired of your shit! Can't you see that Hiccup is a nice guy? Course not! Because you're a whiny little bitch!"

"Nightwolf, you know where to take her." Grim and her eyes met. A smirk spread across the younger sibling's face as she nodded and gripped the blonde's arm before shadow traveling away.

Grim was smiling as he turned back to the audience. "So, who wants to continue?"

* * *

 **So yeah, uh, there y'all have it. Uh, nothing to worry about. Astrid, unfortunately, will be fine. Questions/comments?**


	10. Berk and embarrassing stories

**So I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but since this is a copy 'n' paste script, then it'll be tougher as I am struggling with it. So don't worry, i will keep this story going. Yeah, okay thanks.**

 **Actions on screen**  
 ** _Flashbacks on screen_**  
 ** _"Songs on screen"_**  
 **"** ** _Dragonese on screen_** **"**  
 ** _"Background speaking during a flashback."_**  
 **"Movie dialogue"**  
 _Thoughts_  
"Normal dialogue"  
 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

Nightwolf and Astrid came back in with the blonde shaking as the other girl was laughing maniacally and skipping.

Astrid wouldn't even look at anyone. Grim was nodding smugly and gleam of pride glinted in his eyes.

Pitch could feel the fear rolling off her in waves. "What did you do?"

"Be glad I only showed her minor torture that happens in Hell." Nightwolf grinned a sadistic smile.

Grim scoffed. "Yeah, Dad loves her torture methods, and yet she's the forgotten child."

Nightwolf laughed. "I'm the baby of the family, but am easily forgotten. Oh well. Let's get this show on the road."

 **The skeletal warriors charge the group as the Stabbington brothers stand back watching, waiting for Gothel's signal.**

Hiccup noticed this and frowned. As did some others.

"Hey I thought only Hiccup could make skeletons!" The suitor from the clan Macintosh yelled.

"Not necessarily. Those are made from magic, so they're fake."

 **Toothless shoots a plasma blast at one of the skeletons, causing them to shatter, but it reconnects itself.**

A huge round of gasps went through the theater. "If you can't kill them then how will you be able to defeat them?"

They all shrugged.

 **Hiccup gasps. He watches as Flynn cuts one down, but it gets back up. Jack freezes one then kicks it, shattering, but not a moment later does it reassembles itself. The same thing happens with the other two.**

 **Rapunzel: "They aren't staying down!"**

 **Hiccup sees one sneaking up on Merida and he takes out a dagger. Throwing it at the skeleton, the thing starts glowing a forest green before disintegrating into ash.**

"Hiccup can!" A little boy yelled.

Hiccup smiled at the boy who giggled and smiled back.

 **They stare in shock, but are brought out of it when one heads for Flynn. Rapunzel acting out of panic, throws her arm out. Vines spring out of the ground wrapping up the bones.**

"Nice, Punzie!"

"Hey, you unlocked a power!"

Rapunzel nodded.

 **Hiccup gets an idea and forms leaves. Taking a breath he throws them at five skeletons which all disintegrate. Jack comes to a conclusion as he watches the boy.**

 **Jack: "Hiccup, I think you're the only one who can destroy them!"**

"Awesome!" Gustav yelled.

 **Merida sees one advancing behind Jack and let's lose an arrow, the tip catches on fire as it soars through the air. Hiccup shoots another leaf. With his friends distracted, Gothel takes this opportunity to signal the brothers. They throw weighted nets at the dragon rider. Flynn notices and gasps.**

"No!"

 **Flynn: "Hiccup, look out!"**

 **It's too late as Hiccup is knocked off and lands on the ground. Upon impact, he scrapes his head on a rock shard and undergoes unconsciousness.**

"Geez, you attract trouble, don't you?" scorned a mother from the Corona kingdom.

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah, one gets used to it."

This didn't reassure people.

 **Without a rider, Toothless falls a little away from the unconscious boy. Jack sends shards of ice at the skeletons and forms a wall to protect them. Jack kneels down and sees Hiccup's bloody wound. He looks up at Merida.**

"Eek," said Rapunzel.

 **Jack(hurriedly): "Help me put Hiccup on Toothless, Rapunzel and Flynn take Angus as Merida keeps Hiccup from falling off. Merida stop the bleeding. Now, let's go."**

 **They nod and do as they're told. The two wince at how light Hiccup is. Jack looks worriedly at Merida.**

"Why did you guys wince?" Snotlout asked.

 **Jack: "He barely weighs a thing. Does he ever eat?"**

"Never mind."

"Hiccup?"

"I do, just not as much as the village. Usually, once or twice a day. Sometimes I don't get to, and those days that I get to eat three meals are very rare and I enjoy it as much as possible."

"Why?"

"Too long to explain, uh, let's keep watching."

 **Merida shrugs, but looks concern as well. She mounts first then Jack places Hiccup in front of her. Holding on tight to the boy, they all leave.**

Stoick and Fergus looked at each other suppressing squeals of delight. They really want their children to date.

 **-At Berk-**  
 **Stoick is back from the nest when he sees Gobber. He is about to speak when he sees his friend's downcast face.**

Hiccup looked down. Remorse ate away at him. His friends hugged him in comfort.

 **Stoick: "What's wrong?"**

 **Gobber looks away before handing him a note.**

 ** _Hiccup is shown sitting at his desk writing the letter._**

 ** _"Dad, I know you won't care - heck, you'll probably throw a party - but I left. I can't be in Berk anymore. I was always looked down on and hated for who I was. Don't worry, I'll be safe. Once I get my priorities straightened, I'll probably come visit. Please, don't hate me for leaving, but I felt as if something is going to happen and I'll be in the crossfire. If this feeling is true, I can't put anyone in danger. I love you even though you never showed it..."_**

"So you'll visit?"

Hiccup nodded.

"You have great instincts," said the head guard of Corona.

Hiccup shrugged. "Thanks."

"Hey Hic!" Grim yelled.

"Hmm?"

"I dare you to not say any sarcastic comments until I say it's okay."

"Wait, why?"

"Please, I'm getting quite bored and Nightwolf is being mean and won't let me leave."

"What happens if I lose?"

"You are to do whatever I say."

"And if I win?"

"I get to do whatever you say. Deal?"

"Deal."

Nightwolf sniffed. "Somewhere in the world people just cried. Hiccup's sarcasm is now gone because of my idiotic older brother."

He gasped. "Hey! That's Pandix! Not me!"

"Whatever."

 **Stoick: ". . . 'Your son, Hiccup.' He left?"**

Hiccup bit on his fist to keep the sarcastic comment back. It was killing him.

 **Gobber nods. They walk into the village and everyone looks crestfallen.**

 _Wow, the village looks depressed. Do they really care or are they just putting up an act for Dad?_

 **Gobber explains to Stoick that Hiccup's been gone for three days. A spark of hope ignites in Stoick's eyes.**

 **Stoick: "Meaning he might not be far."**

 **Gobber shakes his head.**

 **Gobber: "When he left, he left on a dragon. At first I didn't believe it, but when I went to his room, I saw a lot of tail fin designs as if he was trying to help this said dragon. I went to the cove where he usually goes and right as rain, I found dragon scales, black ones at that."**

"Well, it's ni-" Hiccup cut off biting his fist once more.

Gobbler knew what he was doing and grinned. "It's what Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head biting down a bit harder.

"Come on Hiccup, you know you want to let the sarcasm flow."

"Shut up Grim!" Then he covered his mouth.

The audience watched amused.

 **Stoick looks shock.**  
 **Stoick: "So, you're saying that Hiccup left on a Night Fury?"**

 **Gobber nods slowly. The two stay in silence letting everything sink in.**

 **Gobber: "I guess, he feels like it's the best decision."**

Hiccup nodded. "It is."

 **Stoick: "Why?"**

Hiccup kept his mouth shut, but a scream of frustration was still heard.

 **Gobber: "He would always complain about how everyone hates him and would never notice his absence and probably rejoice if he died. When he said the last one, I found out that he was hurting himself. With the help of Gothi and I, we finally got him to stop."**

"Gobber, you better sleep with one eye open tonight."

Gobber paled and looked paler than Hiccup. Stoick and everyone looked at the boy with concern and pity. Which he despised. Jack, on the other hand, nodded at Hiccup with an understanding look.

 **Stoick: "Why didn't you tell me?"**

 **Gobber: "The lad begged me to keep it quiet. He said that you already have enough problems as it is and didn't want to burden you at all."**

The audience seemed saddened.

 **Stoick sighs. He looks at the sky with glistening tears.**

This took aback everyone. Stoick the Vast crying?

 **Stoick: "He never was. He should've been my first priority, but I pushed him away and made him feel as if dying would've been better. I hope that dragon protects him and that he's happy where he is now."**

There was a flash and sound of running. When they stopped, everyone saw Hiccup hugging his father tightly.

 **-Seasons and Flynn/dragon/horse-**  
 **It's around noon when they stop and lay Hiccup down. They have been traveling for ten hours and are tired. The three help Merida with Hiccup and using water, they wipe off the dried blood and dirt. The cut is deeper than they thought.**

"Eek." Many people said.

Rapunzel looked at the boy and gave him a small pat.

 **Rapunzel: "I'll have to heal him, otherwise it'll get infected."**

 **They all nod.**

 **Jack is confused when Rapunzel place her hair on Hiccup's forehead. They don't bother explaining as he is going to see. Before she can start, Rapunzel notices something.**

 **Rapunzel: "Hey guys, has he always had that scar on his chin?"**

 **Merida looks closely.**  
 **Merida: "I guess, but I never even noticed it. Wonder where he got it from."**

Hiccup shrugged.

"It was a dragon," said Nightwolf. "That's all I'm going to say as it will spoil the movie."

They nodded.

 **Jack: "We can ask him when he wakes up. This is worrying me. Ten hours and no sign of consciousness."**

Hiccup whistled. "New record?"

"On what?"

"Shush!" Grim and Nightwolf said.

 **Rapunzel shrugs helplessly before singing. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of her hair glowing. When she stops, the wound is gone and Jack is left gawking. Flynn laughs at his face only to be shut up by a mischievous look that Merida gives him. Jack shakes his head.**

 **Jack: "Well, that's not something you see everyday, but then again I am a winter spirit. So you girls have unlocked your powers. Rapunzel has control over plants and Merida can control fire."**

 **They look down at Hiccup with concern. Toothless the ever so impatient, nudges his brother and licked his face. Hiccup starts to stir and scrunch his nose. Jack and the others look at each other grinning. Toothless decides to lay his head on Hiccup's stomach causing him to gasp awake.**

The audience laughed while Hiccup playfully glared at him. "Thanks bud."

 _"No problem, Rie."_

Hiccup swatted at Toothless which turned into a small wrestle until Toothless, obviously won.

The audience chortled at the two's antics.

 **Hiccup: "Ugh! What time is it?"**

 **Jack: "It's noon."**

 **Hiccup moves Toothless off of him and scrambles to his feet. Hiccup yawns and stretches.**

 **Hiccup: "I was out for ten hours?"**

 **Jack: "Yeah. We were getting worried."**

 **Hiccup shakes his head placing a hand on his forehead.**

 **Hiccup: "I must've went into a deep slumber. I haven't slept since two nights ago. My body must've shut down like it did the last time."**

"You make sound like the most casual thing."

"Eh?"

 **The gang gawks at him. He catches their stares and shrugs. He looks away and stares at the leaves in the trees. It's summer. The silence is awkward until Flynn clears his throat.**

 **Flynn: "So where'd you get the scar on your chin."**

 **Hiccup looks at him from the corner of his eye and shrugs.**

 **Hiccup: "I don't really know. It's always been there for as long as I can remember."**

 **Hiccup turns around.**  
 **Hiccup: "We should eat first then we leave."**

 **They nod.**

 **Merida shoots a few birds and a rabbit. Flynn and Jack get firewood and Hiccup has Toothless to start the fire. Then Hiccup and Flynn skin and clean the food. Once they're done they cook the food and talk.**

 **Jack: "So, Hiccup, how did you know to summon the leaves?"**

 **Hiccup: "I found out about my power seconds before the attack. I saw the skeletons sneaking up on Merida and instinct took over. I don't know why, I'm the only one to kill them."**

 **They all shrug not knowing how to answer, instead Rapunzel decides to change the subject.**

 **Rapunzel: "So, Jack what is one of your most embarrassing moment?"**

"Oh, this must be so good. Spill the details."

"Shut it Red."

"Make me Snowman."

Jack moved to stand, but Rapunzel grabbed his arm. "Can't you stop fighting for a minute?"

Hiccup was about to let a sarcastic comment, but remembered Grim's bet. Shutting his mouth and covering it with both hands he glared at Grim. Flynn ruffled his hair in understanding. "You'll win, don't worry."

 **Jack blushed, not just the original red tinge cheeks, but blue tinge. Flynn, Hiccup, and Merida catch sight of it and start to snicker. Jack glares at them.**

"Oh, Frosty, your blush is blue! That's so weird."

"I know."

 **Jack: "Well, there was this one time when I was flying very high in the sky. I ended up making the wind mad, so it stopped blowing and I plummeted into so many tree branches that I had a huge knot on my forehead when I woke up."**

 **They laugh even Toothless and Angus. Jack then looks at Hiccup with a mischievous smile.**

"Oh, no."

 **Jack: "Hiccup, what about you?"**

 **Hiccup glares at the spirit. Toothless laughs knowing full well what his embarrassing event is about.**

"Toothless knows?"

"I may or may not have told him before."

 **Toothless: "** ** _Yeah, Hiccup. What's your embarrassing moment?_** **"**

 **Hiccup glares at his friend with a huge blush.**

 **Hiccup: "Shut up Toothless. Ah, well anyway."**

 **Hiccup tries to speak, but groans and places his face in his hands. He clearly doesn't want to say it but knew he has to.**

"Bruh, I feel you."

Hiccup just stayed silent leaning against Toothless.

 **Hiccup: "So, you see, I was about twelve and I was sitting in a tree."**

"That's when we know everything," said Flynn.

 **Flynn holds up a hand.**  
 **Flynn: "Wait, let me stop you right there. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you fell."**

"Eh, sort of?"

 **Hiccup glares as a huge bright red blush covers his face. Toothless laughs and seems to have a trouble with breathing.**

 **Hiccup: "Stop laughing at me! It's not funny!"**

Toothless nodded. _"It sort of is."_

 **Toothless shakes his head and nudges his friend.**  
 **Toothless: "** ** _Just tell them._** **"**

 **Hiccup: "Okay, so** ** _anyway,_** **I was mindlessly drawing and a Terrible Terror flew right by me so fast that I jumped in surprise and, well, fell off. I, well, a branch snagged my vest and I was there hanging by my vest."**

 **They start to laugh.**

As did the audience.

 **Jack holds up a finger.**

 **Jack: "Wait, so let me get this straight, you fell out of a tree and was hanging by your vest by a branch. How long were you there?"**

 **Hiccup turns his head away with a face redder than Merida's hair.**

 **Hiccup: "About five hours until I remembered that I could slip out."**

People couldn't breathe and some were dying.

 **This sends them into more fits of laughter and they are rolling on the grass not being able to breathe.**

Hiccup just hid under Toothless' wing. Once they all finally settled down, he slowly crawled out.

 **Once they settle down, Merida decides for them to go and they leave.**

"Aww I wanted more stories!" Snotlout yelled.

"Well, you don't always get what you want," said Merida.

"That's rich coming from a princess." Astrid snorted.

Nightwolf popped her knuckles. Astrid paled and shuddered.

 **They walk in silence until they see a cottage. One look at Jack, they walk towards it. Flynn knocks on the door and an old woman opens it.**

* * *

 **Whelp there y'all have it! How was that? I tried getting everyone in instead of just Hiccup/httyd cast. Yeah, uh, questions and comments?**  
 **Oh and who shall win? Hiccup or Grim? Please tell me in the comments and what you want them to do.**


	11. Dumbruch Witchs Cottage and more

**Working on other stories = lack of update. I apologize for not updating.**

 **Actions on screen**

 _ **Flashbacks on screen**_

 _ **"Songs on screen"**_

 **"** _ **Dragonese on screen**_ **"**

 _ **"Background speaking during a flashback."**_

 **"Movie dialogue"**

 _Thoughts_

"Normal dialogue"

 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

"Okay, guys, there will be something in this that _will_ leave you questioning," said Nightwolf.

They nodded.

 **-Dumbruch-**

 **Eleanor is pacing in the throne room. Fergus is on his throne watching her with a worried look. The doors burst open and a guard rushes in.**

Merida's heart clenched at the sight of her parents concerned and worried etched faces.

Eleanor gave her daughter a comforting smile. "It's okay. Plus, it's a good thing you left otherwise you wouldn't have met your friends and wouldn't of known what you're capable of."

 _Or the fact that you wouldn't of met your future husband,_ thought both of her parents. Yes, she also ships her daughter with the Viking.

 **Eleanor: "Did you find her?"**

 **The guard dejectedly shakes his head. Fergus growls and bangs his fist on the armrest.**

 **Fergus: "Expand the searches. She can't have gotten far. If you have to, search towards the borders! Now!"**

"Oh, no."

"It's okay, Meri."

"I don't know for sure, Punzie."

"Well, that's why we're here, girls."

"Can you guys please stop?"

"Sorry Nightwolf," said the girls and Jack.

 **The guard nods and scrambles to leave.**

 **Eleanor finally sits down and sobs rack through her body.**

 **Eleanor: "It's all my fault! If only I had listened then she wouldn't of left!"**

"Mom, it's not your fault. Maybe at the beginning, but I think it was more of a feeling then what I thought."

 **Fergus rubs her back in a comforting manner.**

 **Fergus: "We will find her."**

 **Three boys who all look exactly alike come in. They look at each other and nod.**

 **Hubert: "Daddy, can we go with the guard to look for our sister?"**

"Hubert, you three are way to young."

 **Harris: "Please, daddy. We miss Meri!"**

Merida felt like she was slapped at this. "Oh, Harris. I'm sorry."

 **Fergus looks at his wife and nods.**

 **Hamish: "No matter what, will bring her home."**

"Hamish always the determined one."

"How do you know which is which?"

"It's simple, Jack. They sound different."

 **-with seasons-**

 **Grizel: "Ah, hello. You must be the travelers that Pitch has told me about. Come, come. The dragon and horse need to stay outside."**

"Sorry, bud."

 _"It's fine."_

 **Hiccup and Merida are reluctant, but sigh and nod. The inside of the cottage shocks them. The cottage is filled with furniture and some wooden bear carvings. The five sit on the couch or on the floor (Hiccup and Jack). Grizel smiles at the five.**

 **Grizel: "Okay, so you three have powers that can be proven useful to help defend the world. I can tell that you already figured out half of you powers."**

"Half?"

 **The three: "Half?"**

"Huh, weird."

"Th-" Hiccup slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Grim asked innocently.

Hiccup glared at him. He obnoxiously chortled.

 **Grizel nods. She uses her magic to show them something. Silhouettes of the three shows. First, Rapunzel with flowers, trees, etc and animals all around her.**

 **Grizel: "Spring, you have the control over the Earth and you can speak with animals except for dragons, that's Autumn's job."**

Rapunzel looked at the boy who gave her a smile and a two finger salute.

 **Next, it's show Merida with fire, water, tornadoes and anything with storms. A wave of a hand, she conjures up something.**

 **Grizel: "Summer, you have control over storms, nothing over the cold as that is Winter's job. You have witchy magic and if you want, I can teach you."**

"That's so cool!"

"Jack, pun."

"Shut it."

 **Finally, it shows Hiccup. Leaves surrounding him, but not only leaves but bones.**

 **Grizel: "Autumn, you can use the leaves for anything and everything. Although, you do have a dreaded power. One that is feared."**

Hiccup grabbed a pillow and let buried his face in it and screamed. This amused everyone mostly Grim. _Soon. Soon, he'll lose and has to do what I say. Hehehehe._

Nightwolf looked at her brother who was rubbing his hands together with a crazy gleam in his eyes. Slightly scooting away, she nodded slowly pursing her lips. _Yeah, he finally lost it._

 **Hiccup looks at his silhouette.**

 **Hiccup: "It's has to do with the dead, doesn't it?"**

 **Grizel nods.**

 **Grizel: "Yes. You can make the dead rise and bend to your every will. Not only that, but you can bring something to life, only plants and animals though, and kill whatever you want. This includes spirits and humans. You can only bring healing plants to life as that is Spring's domain. Right now, you have to keep your emotions under control."**

Hiccup looked on at the screen with dread and disgust.

 **He watches his silhouette in fear as it raises the dead and turns to kill someone. The others watch in horror, but Grizel swipes away the image.**

 **Grizel: "I apologize for showing you that, but the truth will always set one free."**

Well let's just say that every head turned to Hiccup. He glared at them with the help of the dragons.

 **Hiccup looks down at his boots. A million thoughts racing through his head. His brows scrunch up and he starts biting his lip. The others see this and know he's thinking of something.**

Merida looked on fondly at the boy's contemplative face. _He looks adorable._

"Thanks I guess."

Merida's eyes were wide. "I said that aloud, didn't I."

"No, Hiccup can mind read," Jack said sarcastically. He was tempting Hiccup so he'd lose.

Hiccup caught on and whimpered. "I hate you so much!"

"Sure."

Hiccup takes the pillow and whacks the spirit with it.

 **Jack: "Ma'am, Pitch sent us here for a reason, do you mind what that may be?"**

 **Grizel(nodding): "Ah, yes. You're to stay for a while with me as Summer learns how to use her magic. For today, you're to get settled in and do what you want. Just no fighting or anything. Your rooms are that way. The boy's in one and the girls the other. I'm going to cook you kids some food."**

 **Hiccup stands up.**

 **Hiccup: "Would you like some help?"**

"You're so generous, my dear boy," said the queen of Corona.

Hiccup smiles and nods in thanks.

 **Grizel gives the boy a smile and a nod. She leads him to the kitchen leaving the rest in the living room.**

 **They all look at each other before getting up and going to their rooms. They look the same. Two beds meaning that the boys will have to share and furniture. The girls enter the boys'. They sit in silence for awhile, but Flynn breaks the ice.**

 **Flynn: "Hiccup has been through a lot, hasn't he?"**

Hiccup glared at the thief who adverted his gaze.

 **Merida snorts. Merida: "What gave it away?"**

"Why, did I agree to this stupid bet?" cried Hiccup.

"Because my brother is stupid to have made the bet in the first place and you were too naïve to have accepted it," said Nightwolf.

 **Jack looks on confused. Rapunzel catches the look. She places a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head as if saying they can't tell him.**

 **Rapunzel: "Hiccup has to tell you himself. Guys, you need to talk about something else. Keep Hiccup out. He's our friend. We shouldn't even talk about him."**

"Thank you."

 **Merida: "Punzie is right. Let's just talk about our powers."**

"Oh no."

 **Jack nods.**

 **Jack: "Right. Punzie can speak with animals and control plants. Red can control storms and has witchy magic. Hiccup can use leaves and can control the dead that's nice too."**

"How is that nice?"

Merida places a hand on his shoulder.

 **Flynn punches him in the shoulder. Flynn: "As in nice you mean dangerous."**

Hiccup stares at his hands.

 _Thwap!_

The sound of skin meeting skin reaches his ears and sees a very angry Merida and a hurting Eugene.

Merida gives him a smile and he returns it.

 **On the other side of the door is Hiccup. Eyes wide, he listens to what they have to say.**

 _Great, Hiccup is eavesdropping._ This thought ran through everyone's mind.

 **Rapunzel: "Eugene!"**

 **Merida: "But its true. His power is dangerous, but Hiccup doesn't mean any harm. He's too sweet and innocent."**

 **Flynn shrugs.**

 **Flynn: "I know, but what would happen if he did lose control on his emotions? He could be a danger."**

 **Rapunzel: "Eugene! Hiccup is our friend."**

 **Flynn: "I know, but we just have to be careful with what we say and do around him. We can't have him get upset nor too angry."**

 **Jack is fed up and smacks the man beside him. Flynn stares at him.**

 **Jack: "That is enough. Hiccup is not going to lose control over his emotions. He isn't that type of person to. He's in well control and we shouldn't be thinking about what ifs. He is not a danger to us as he will never do that. Now, no more doubting anyone else."**

Hiccup was touched by his friends defending him. What Flynn said was true, even if he didn't mean to accuse him.

 **Hiccup just stands there, eyes roaming the hall before he knocks on the door and opens it. Poking his head in, he gives them a fake smile.**

 **Hiccup: "Food is ready."**

 **After a meal, Hiccup starts to clean up, but Grizel makes him stop and takes everything from the boy. He sighs and nods. He goes out the door and goes to Toothless.**

 **Hiccup: "** _ **Hey bud!**_ **"**

 **Toothless: "** _ **Fish?**_ **"**

 **Hiccup laughs and nods. He pats the ebony dragon and they head off into the woods. Unknown to them, a winter spirit follows.**

Hiccup glares at the said spirit who innocently whistles.

 **-Eclipse's headquarters-**

 **A figure stares at the mirror. The figure's face is covered in shadows by the cowl of their cloak.**

"Why does this person feel more important?"

No one has an answer for the twin.

 **The door is opened.**

 **Eclipse: "What are you doing? Get out, now!"**

 **The figure nods and makes its way out.**

 **Eclipse: "Valka, really needs to get to the witch. How did Gothel get there before a dragon rider?"**

"She's a witch?" suggested Merida.

"I guess she made a teleportation spell?"

"Maybe."

 **The shadows unnoticeably shift a little ways. Golden eyes appear staring straight at the man before fading.**

"Pitch, nicely done."

 **Eclipse looks over at something. It shows a picture of a woman with golden hair and violet eyes. Eclipse sighs and turns away.**

Everyone stares at the picture of the woman wondering who it could possibly be.

 **Eclipse: "I will avenge you, my dear."**

"Avenge?"

"Uh, what does that mean?"

"It means to inflict harm on the behalf of someone else who has been wronged or harmed," said Ruffnut.

"But we never did anything to him!"

Nightwolf and Grim look at each other before shrugging. "We'll find out later I guess."

"He said dear. Like a husband would to a wife," said Fergus.

This did leave everyone questioning.

* * *

 **Ah, so there y'all have it. Not much to read but it's something. Questions and comments?**


	12. Whispering Death and coming home

**_I am so sorry for what I have done to all of y'all! Forgive meh! Please! *ugly cries* Also, I have a rant that I was going to do, but forget it. Just know, if I get a complaint on why I make Astrid the bad guy, I'm going to find you and kill you. I'm getting sick and tired of people doing that._**

* * *

The audience looked at the screen with anticipation at they watch the screen come on.

 **-Witch's cottage-**

 **Merida is concentrating hard with her eyes closed shut and face scrunched up. She seems to be struggling.**

"What are you struggling with?" Harris asked.

"Oh, she's probably practicing her magic!" Hubert exclaimed in excitement.

"Or she can be trying to be lifting something?" Hamish suggested.

Jack looked at Merida and chuckled softly. "Your brothers are so adorable."

"Yeah adorable wee devils," she said, snorting.

 **Grizel: "You must keep concentrated, if not-"**

 **An explosion erupts behind her. She turns to find Merida covered it in soot. Flynn starts laughing as Rapunzel giggles. Merida groans in frustration.**

Everyone laughed as Merida's face was redder than her hair. The seasons and Flynn smiled and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it. It happens," said Jack. "It took me a while to get the hang of my powers."

Bunny snorted and rolled his eyes. "Your powers can never be controlled no matter how much you try to."

He was glared at by the the five.

 **Rapunzel: "Merida, it's okay. You're just starting. Tell me, how long did it take to learn how to shoot a bow?"**

Merida sighed. "She's right."

"Thank you," Rapunzel said.

 **Merida: "You're right."**

 **Merida takes a breath and exhales. She mutters to herself before starting the practice again. After a while longer, she gets the hang of it.**

"Hey, at least you're starting to get it," Pitch said.

"Thank you," she replied with a nod. He nodded back with a small smile.

 **Merida: "Thanks Punzie."**

 **Rapunzel smiles widely.**

 **Rapunzel: "No, problem Meri! Now let's go find Hic and Jack."**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Flynn asked frowning.

"You don't think that something happened, do you?" Rapunzel whispered.

 **The two nod and set out for the other two seasons and dragon. They find them near a creak, talking. Hiccup seems to be a mixture of angry and scared. They see the grass around him wilted and dead. He is glaring at Jack which make them curious on why.**

"Um, what happened?"

"How should we know?"

 **Hiccup: "You're so annoying!"**

 **Jack: "Me? Have you not met yourself? No wonder the Vikings discarded you like trash."**

Hiccup's eyes widened as his breath stopped. Jack felt immense guilt. "Hic, I would never . . . I . . ."

"It's fine," he muttered. "It's the future, whatever happened it must have been my fault."

"When isn't it?" Astrid said with an eye roll.

"I will kill you!"

Jack and Flynn and Grim had to, begrudgingly, hold Merida back.

 **Toothless growls, warning them to back off, but the two boys pay no heed. Hiccup lets out a bitter laugh.**

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other and ran with Toothless at their heels. "We're sorry! We're sorry!" The two yelled. Toothless huffed and nodded, a look that said not to mess with him on his face as the three went to sit back down.

 **Hiccup: "I can see why spirits despise you and the moon ignores you."**

"I didn't mean that! I would never say that!"

"Hey, it's okay, Hic." Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the boy beside him and saw a gleam in his eyes. He sighed and nodded, leaning against him like a sibling would.

 **He turns and stomps off leaving dead grass behind him. Jack growled, gripping his hair. Toothless sent the boy a death glare. Merida glares as well.**

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"They won't kill you."

"Oh, good." Jack sighed in relief.

"Not yet at least."

Jack groaned and buried his face in Hiccup's shoulder.

 **Flynn: "What happened?"**

 **Jack looked at them with an exhausted gaze before shaking his head.**

 **Jack: "He got angry with me coming and then the anger boiled over and one thing led to another and, well you saw."**

No one said anything as they really didn't want to deal with an angry dragon.

 **Merida groans and rushes after the Autumn boy. She follows the dead grass to a familiar circle of stones. In the middle, is Hiccup sitting down with his knees to his chest, staring at nothing. Merida sits beside him he looks at her from the corner of her eye.**

 **Merida: "Hiccup, you okay?"**

 **Hiccup looks away, murmuring something.**

"Um?"

Hiccup shook his head, snuggling closer into the winter spirit. "You know, for a winter spirit, you're pretty warm and comfy," he muttered tired. His eyes fluttered softly, closing a bit as he slowly drifted off.

Jack held him, the two looking like siblings. "Hiccup, you have to keep watching, you'll sleep in a minute," he whispered.

"But I don't wanna," he whined softly. "Fine." He rubbed his eyes and stretched, leaning against the white haired boy.

 **Merida: "Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup: "He's right."**

 **Merida frowns and grabs his chin, forcing him to look at her.**

 **Merida: "Who's right and what is he right about?"**

 **Hiccup doesn't answer. He just stares through her. Jack lands near them and hugs Hiccup, surprising him.**

 **Jack: "I should've never said any of that."**

 **Hiccup pats his shoulder awkwardly and gives a** ** _help me_** **look to Merida who in turn shrugs and walks off.**

"Well then," Jack muttered but one look at his puppy eyes and all the anger melted away. "Why are you so adorable?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?" asked Merida. "He's like a baby panda."

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and chuckled lowly and darkly. _"You a cute little baby panda?"_

 _"Right?"_

They all stared at the two confused, but they awed when he gave a cute face.

 **Hiccup: "Hehe. Can you let go, please?"**

"Physical contact and I aren't well known, well before coming actually."

"Oh, sorry."

 **Jack pulls away, apology written all over his face. Hiccup sighs.**

 **Hiccup: "Jack, it's fine."**

 **A roar resonates through the air, one that was unfamiliar to the Hiccup but familiar to Merida and Jack. The two boys shoot to their feet.**

"What was that?" Gobber asked

"That better not be . . ." King Fergus trailed off.

 **Hiccup: "What was that?"**

 **Jack: "A bear."**

"Please let it be just a random bear," he murmured. A lot of people were confused on why this was bad.

 **Merida shakes her head.**

 **Merida: "Not just any bear."**

 **The bear appears.**

Fergus yelled out, "That thing better not touch my daughter and future son in law or the winter spirit!"

Merida and Hiccup looked at each other with bright and dark blush. Hiccup then buried his face into Jack's side as Merida did the same to Toothless.

 **Merida: "Mor'du."**

 **The bear roars again. Jack shoots ice at the thing but it seems to not be affected by it. Merida aims an arrow at it, but is cut off by another roar and this one is familiar to her. Mor'du dashes away at the same time as a search party breaks through the trees. Merida lowers her weapon as Hiccup grips his dagger.**

"Oh no," Elinor said. "They're going to capture them."

 **Harris: "Merida!"**

 **Merida sees three flashes of red before being tackled by triplets. Hiccup watches, but is forced back as he's grabbed by the Scotts. He drops his dagger, struggling.**

"No!" A few people yelled. Merida took Hiccup from Jack and hugged him tightly to which he returned.

 **Jack tries helping, but only goes through them. Hiccup saw this and nodded at him. He shakes his head but he sees the look on his face and flies off.**

"Why did you leave them?" Stoick bellowed.

"He had to Dad. It would've been useless if he continued to try and fight them. It would've been best if he went to get the others."

Jack nodded and ruffled his hair. "No matter how much I hated to doing that."

Hiccup gave a small smile.

 **Merida: "No! Let him go!"**

 **Hiccup: "Merida run!"**

 **Merida doesn't listen as she tries to get to him, but another grabs her, forcing her away from Hiccup.**

 **Man: "Bring the boy and the princess. The king would like to know about this boy."**

"And then he'll try and marry him to Merida," said Tuffnut, laughing.

Fergus rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, by the time this is over, my daughter and Stoick's boy will be dating."

Astrid laughed. "Oh please, he would only drag her down."

Nightwolf glared and put duct tape over her mouth, making sure to bind her arms to the arms of the chair.

"Finally!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Snotlout, don't even try to let her go," said Grim to which he got a nod in return.

 **~With the others~**

 **Toothless paces impatiently, he and the other two have been waiting for a while. Jack comes back, his eyes wide as he stares down. He drops to his feet. Rapunzel notices something is wrong.**

 **Rapunzel: "Jack, what happened? What's wrong?"**

"Oh," Hiccup started before seeing Grim smirking. He yelled out and hid his face in his hands.

"You're such a pathetic potato, aren't you?"

Hiccup looked at the red head. "Did you just call me a pathetic potato?"

She shrugged.

"Don't worry, we can be pathetic potatoes together," said Jack.

Hiccup nodded, side hugging him. "Pathetic potatoes club."

Flynn and Nightwolf hugged them. "I'll join!"

Grim sighed and shook his head. "How is it that Dad thinks you're more mature than the rest of us?"

"Have you seen the way you act?" A femininevoice resonated.

"Jade!" The two yelled and hugged black haired girl with jadegreen eyes.

"Who's this?" Asked some random person.

"She is Jade, or our older sister." Nightwolf explained.

"But I'm mature than Night," said Grim.

"Ha! Who told you that lie?"

"Both of you enough."

"Yes, Jade."

 **Jack shakes his head, looking up and gazing at them.**

 **Jack: "They took them."**

 **Flynn: "Who took who?"**

 **Jack: "Merida's kingdom took them. We have to help them."**

 **The two look at each other and nod. Jack looks at Toothless and scratches his head.**

 **Jack: "Toothless, I need you to hide near the tree line, around the castle, that way when we get them out, you'll be right there."**

"That's a great plan!"

"Thank you Punzie."

She giggled and nodded.

 **Toothless nods in agreement.**

 **~With Merida and Hiccup~**

 **They are being led to the castle when Merida starts singing "I'm coming home Part II," by Skylar Grey.**

"Yay more singing," said Snotlout sarcastically.

 **Merida**

 ** _"And the blood will dry_**

 ** _Underneath my nails_**

 ** _And the wind will rise up_**

 ** _To fill my sails"_**

 **The Scotts look at her surprised that she's singing.**

 ** _"So you can doubt_**

 ** _And you can hate_**

 ** _But I know_**

 ** _No matter what it takes"_**

 **She sadly looks over at Hiccup and sees him with his head down.**

Merida reached over and held Hiccup's hand with a smile. Hiccup looked at her with a small grin.

 ** _"I'm coming home_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _Tell the world that I'm coming home."_**

"This song seems fitting."

"Probably the reason why she sung it."

 ** _"Let the rain_**

 ** _Wash away_**

 ** _All the pain of yesterday_**

 ** _I know my kingdom awaits_**

 ** _And they've forgiven my mistakes_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _Tell the world I'm coming"_**

"You never made a mistake, Merida," her mother said. "Running away wasn't a mistake. You met friends and will end up saving all of us."

Merida smiled and ran over, hugging her.

 **She drops her gaze down. Her brothers look at her then at Hiccup and wonder what's going on. They never really saw their sister this defeated before.**

The three triplets hugged their sister. Harris went over to Hiccup. "Treat her right."

"Sir yes sir," he said, nodding.

Harris patted his cheek. "Good, I may end up liking you." He then went and joined his family.

Jack and Flynn looked at the Viking, who looked at them. "You two were weirded out too, right?"

They nodded.

 **Hiccup:**

 ** _"Still far away_**

 ** _From where I belong_**

 ** _But it's always darkest_**

 ** _Before the dawn"_**

"Seriously, I still can't get over how well you sing for a guy," said a Scott.

"Thanks, I guess." Hiccup was unsure what to say to that.

 **Merida looks up at him her eyes wide. A smile comes across her features. The Scotts watch in silence at the two.**

 ** _"So you can doubt_**

 ** _And you can hate_**

 ** _But I know_**

 ** _No matter what it takes"_**

 **Hiccup looks over and smiles softly, wishing he can grab her hand.**

Merida smiled at the boy who returned it. Astrid didn't know why but just seeing the two made her hate Merida with a burning passion.

 **Merida**

 ** _"I'm coming home_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _Tell the world that I'm coming home."_**

 **Hiccup**

 ** _"Let the rain_**

 ** _Wash away_**

 ** _All the pain of yesterday_**

"You two sound really great together," commented someone from the Corona kingdom.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

 **Merida**

 ** _I know my kingdom awaits_**

 ** _And they've forgiven my mistakes_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _Tell the world I'm coming"_**

 **The triplets frown, wondering how close the two are. Just by watching it seems like they're close as they can relate to each other's situation.**

Hiccup fell asleep again. "HICCUP!"

"Hmm?" He muttered, looking at Nightwolf like he was ready to commit murderer.

"You can't sleep yet!"

He groaned and looked up at the screen. "I just can't get rest, can I?" He grumbled.

 **Both:**

 ** _"I'm coming home_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _Tell the world that I'm coming home_**

 ** _Let the rain_**

 ** _Wash away_**

 ** _All the pain of yesterday_**

 ** _I know my kingdom awaits_**

 ** _And they've forgiven my mistakes_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _Tell the world I'm coming home"_**

 **The two smile at each other, forgetting that they have an audience.**

"Pay attention to your surroundings son!" Stoick bellowed. He knew something good go wrong straight away if they dropped their guard.

Hiccup groaned softly at his stupidity.

 **Something like whispering sounds. Hiccup immediately recognizes it and looks at Merida.**

"Shit!"

"Language!" Gobber reprimanded him.

"Sorry!" Flynn sighed softly as he heard Jack and Hiccup snicker.

"Hiccup, that's a-"

"Whispering death, I know Fish."

"A what?"

"You'll see."

 **Scott 1: "What was that?!"**

 **Merida: "Hic?"**

 **Hiccup: "Whispering death."**

 **Merida: "A what?"**

 **Hiccup: "A dragon that hunts its prey from underground."**

"That has to suck," said Flynn.

"But you can train it, right Hic?" Rapunzel asked.

Toothless and the said boy shared a look. Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not too sure. Not everything can be trained."

 **Just as he says this, the ground picks up showing where it is. The Scotts' eyes widen and they point their weapons at it. Hiccup looks at the triplets then at Merida.**

 **Hiccup: "Merida, get your brothers out of here."**

 **Merida: "No, I'm not leaving you!"**

"I don't want you or your brothers getting hurt. The kingdom of Dumbroch needs their heirs."

"What about you?" Rapunzel was getting worried.

Hiccup hesitated. "I'll be fine."

 **Hiccup grabs her shoulders.**

 **Hiccup: "Merida, listen. You're family is much more important than I. I'll be fine, okay?"**

 **Merida: "You can train it, can't you?"**

 **Hiccup: "Meri, there some things in this world that can't be trained. I can try and talk to it but they'll get-"**

"But they'll get what?" Gustav asked. No one answered the lad.

 **He gets cut off by the dragon appearing. The Scotts' eyes widen.**

Many of the audiences' eyes widened alongside the Scottish on the screen.

 **Hiccup: "Go now! Some of you protect the heirs!"**

 **Some Scotts nod and help them get away just as the dragon attacks.**

"Alright! Hiccup go to the room to sleep. Everyone else can talk amongst themselves," announced Grim.

"Finally." Hiccup muttered and went to the room, collapsing on the bed and falling into sleep's dark abyss right when his head hit the pillow.

Some people protested against the break but knew some people were tired.

* * *

 ** _Alright so no one can kill me unless you don't wanna find out what happens next! Things are starting to heat up._**

 ** _Also send in song requests!_**


	13. Returning home and part of the prophecy

**Hey so I'm not dead. And I'm back. So yeah, what to do. Oh yeah. I'm so sorry! There. Onwards, please read author note at bottom.**

 **Actions on screen**

 _ **Flashbacks on screen**_

 _ **"Songs on screen"**_

 **"** _ **Dragonese on screen**_ **"**

 _ **"Background speaking during a flashback."**_

 **"Movie dialogue"**

 _Thoughts_

"Normal dialogue"

 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

Nightwolf burst through the door of the room Hiccup was in. "Hey Hic, wake up. Time for the movie."

Hiccup nodded, grinning at her and seeming to be in a better mood than before. He linked his arm with hers and they walked to the room in silence. Pitch looked over at them, frowning discreetly at the pair before turning his attention away and towards the screen. Hiccup went over to them, chattering and smiling brightly. Everyone smiled glad to see him happier.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road."

 **-North Pole-**

 **A huge hand appears on screen. It holds small tools. The camera follows the hand to show a huge block of ice. It's all replaced by a bigger figure. A male with long white hair, thick brownish blackish eyebrows and bright blue eyes that are full of wonder.**

"What are you doing?" inquired Flynn. He looked over at the male with a curious gaze, but was not given an answer.

 **The scene changes slightly to show a dark shadow, crossing the screen.**

"How much you wanna bet that that's Pitch?" announced Tuffnut.

"You're such a fool. That's a sucker's bet," replied his twin.

Pitch groaned, placing his head in his hands as the others found it amusing.

 **Back to the other male, he has made a toy train out of ice and seems to be joyful as it glides through the air before smashing into pieces after the door hits it. Shocked, the male yells out in disbelief. A yeti is seen to be the culprit of the broken train. It talks in gibberish but it seems to be apologizing.**

When they saw the ice toy, the audience wowed and made statements, praising the guardian for his craftsmanship. Sadly, they had to see it being smashed to bits a little bit after.

 **North: "How many times have I told you to KNOCK?!"**

"You can under—?" Hiccup cut himself off and shook his head. "Not even gonna question it."

Jack ruffled his hair, chuckling slightly.

 **The yeti starts talking in gibberish, seeming to be in distress and anxious. North looks confused and asks in a silent what before heading out the door with a look of worry. He shoots to his feet and races across the screen, heading to a place unknown. He slams open the doors and finds the globe covered in black.**

Gazes were shifted back to the Nightmare King. He shrugged and motioned them to look at the screen.

 **North: "What is this?"**

 **A figure is formed out of the sand, standing there is the boogeyman. Santa is taken aback as he stares at the other male.**

 **North (whispers): "Pitch Black."**

"No, and here I thought it was a cat," said Hiccup, his voice filled with heavy sarcasm that it could kill more than a hundred man.

Grim's face split into a huge grin, causing Nightwolf to sigh. They watched as Hiccup's face lit up with realization before dropping onto a pillow. A muffled scream could be heard as the four patted his back in reassurance.

 **The boogeyman wears a serious look on his face as he speaks:**

 **Pitch: "Hello North."**

 **-Dumbruch-**

"Wait, so we're not going to see what happens?" Snotlout exclaimed. "Aw man!"

"Probably either a fight or North lets Pitch explain the situation," commented Merida.

"Let's go with a fight," piped up Jack.

The others agreed with Jack's statement since they knew well enough that North wasn't going to let him explain.

 **The Whispering Death roars at them before heading underground. Many of the guards think that it's gone but Hiccup shakes his head. His eyes scan the earth as he waits for the next attack. The whispers start up again before the dragon springs up, sending spines at them. Hiccup is able to roll out of the way in time. The spines barely misses him.**

"That was close," sighed Stoick. He was glad that his son got out of the way in time. Whispering Death spikes were poisonous.

 **Hiccup: "** _ **Enough!**_ **"**

 **Both the dragon and guards stop, staring at the boy who is on his knee, slowly and calmly standing.**

"Wow, look at you taking charge," applauded Flynn.

Hiccup gave him a deadpan look then started shaking his head softly.

 **The dragon roars but is caught off by a familiar shriek. A smile can be seen forming on Hiccup's face as he recognizes the owner of it.**

"Yay! Y'all got there already!" exclaimed Nightwolf, grinning and clapping.

"Ignore her," said Grim after noticing the stares she got.

 **The guards are strung at the dragon that isn't attacking.**

 **Scottish Guard #1: "How did you do that?"**

 **Scottish Guard #2: "He's dangerous and can control those beasts."**

Hiccup sighed at the close minded people. It was exhausting to try and even convince them. Merida offered up a smile, placing a hand over his and earning a jealous glare from a certain blue eyed blonde.

 **Hiccup glances at the guard before he is grabbed and forced to the ground by the guards once again. The Whispering Death breaks out of its shock, staring at the helpless boy unknown to what it should do. He spoke in Dragonese a language that no human understands, yet he spoke it clearly. The dragon's confusion is apparent on its face but Hiccup mouths something and it goes into the soil once more.**

"Wait, why did it leave?" Fishlegs asked, not having seen what Hiccup mouthed.

"Told it to go."

 **Toothless: "** _ **Riegan!**_ **"**

 **Hiccup glances up, to see a black figure dropping down and throwing the guard away. The other guards train their weapons on the dragon but a three foot wall of ice spreads, right when they shoot.**

"Thank you, Jack."

"No problem."

 **Merida: "Stop it!"**

 **The guards look over to her. She stands with her three brothers and a girl with braided blonde hair. Hiccup looks at Flynn, nodding in thanks. Jack is in the air, staring down at them as he waits on what will happen.**

"Hmm, I wonder if there's a spell to help people see you," wondered Merida. She grinned over at the spirit.

 **Scottish guard #1: "My princess, pardon me, but he can be dan—"**

 **He is caught off guard when an arrow is shot in between his legs.**

 **Merida: "So can I. These people are under my protection, anyone that harms them answers to me and my family."**

"Nice job, Mer."

"Thank you."

"I don't eat why she didn't do it in the first place," said Astrid. She was getting tired of Merida.

"Probably because it didn't occur to her. Glad it did," defended Hiccup, smiling at the princess. Astrid said nothing more, growling under her breath.

 **The three red heads look up to find Jack floating. Hamish signals Merida and points at the spirit.**

 **Merida(whispering to them): "I'll explain later."**

Jack's grin spread even more at that. He was glad people were starting to see him.

 **Toothless shoots at the ice, causing it to shatter. The autumn spirit is met with a bear hug by the summer spirit.**

 **Hamish: "Merida, Mommy and Daddy miss you. We all miss you. Please come back to us."**

 **Merida: "I can't. I have to stay away, but I will visit."**

"Maybe I'll be able to go. Visit, tell them. Let them know not to worry?" Merida suggested. The others nodded, smiling at the red head.

 **Hubert: "Can you do it now? They would like to know that you're safe and have friends."**

 **Hiccup glances at her, whispering something in her ear before pulling away and bracing himself in case she is to punch him.**

 **Merida (sighing): "Alright, we'll go but we'll have to get back to Grizel."**

Cheers from the Dumbroch clan erupted. The princess was going back. As long as they knew she was safe was all they could ask for.

 **The three princes hug their sister before grabbing her hand and leading her to the castle. They are followed by everyone, the guards keeping an eye on the small twig and the dragon.**

"And I'm a criminal," joked the small twig.

 **~At The Castle~**

 **A guard opens the doors, nodding to the royals. They both look at each other hopeful that she's really back.**

 **Merida and her brothers go in first, being met with a hug by her parents. She has high hopes that her mother would never bring up the subject of being married. Flynn cuts their reunion short by clearing his throat.**

 **Flynn: "I'm sorry to cut this short, but Merida has something in need to tell you."**

"Way to get to the point."

"We probably don't have the time to stay and chitchat all night, Hiccup!"

"Touché."

 **The six look up, noticing Rapunzel, Flynn and Hiccup. Merida sighs, wishing to use him as target practice at the moment but keeps her thoughts to herself. Hiccup gives her a reassuring smile, nodding slightly at her.**

"Way to be the comforter, Hic." The five of them laughed as Hiccup's face got slobbered all over by Toothless.

 **Merida (taking a breath): "Mom, Dad, I will be leaving tomorrow to go with them. My destiny is not here but with them elsewhere."**

 **Hiccup whispers to Flynn: "I would've put that a little more different but whatever. Let's see how this works out."**

Hiccup raised his hands in surrender under the scrutinizing gaze of the red head.

 **Flynn glances at the small Viking, nodding discretely. They watch as her mother's face changes from worry to confusion to frustration to disbelief.**

"Oh no," muttered Fergus. Elinor purses her lips in worry for what she was going to say.

 **Elinor: "What about the kingdom? What about the clans? What would I tell them?"**

"What?" Merida yelled out in anger and frustration. Hiccup hugged her close to him, holding her against his chest.

 **Fergus looks at his wife, taking the triplets out of the room and signaling them to do the same but they don't listen. Their full attention is on the two royals that look ready to blow in anger.**

 **Merida: "Tell them no. Tell them that I'm not here to give away! I don't want to be with any of the clans' sons. I want to follow my own destiny. When are you going to stop controlling my life?"**

"Merida, I see now that you deserve to live your own life."

"I know, Mom. Thank you."

 **Hiccup moves to step forward, but Flynn places a hand on his shoulder. Elinor looks mad, she doesn't know how to get Merida to understand.**

 **Elinor: "Until you start acting like a princess and not a child."**

 **Merida lets out a frustrated shriek and the torches hanging to burn brighter and the flames to get higher. Elinor gasps and slowly backs away from her. Merida realizes what happened and watches her mother back away from her. Elinor stares at her with shock.**

"Oh no," muttered the five.

 **Merida: "Mom, I can explain."**

 **Elinor: "You're a witch!"**

 **Merida flinches at her mother's accusation, backing slowly away and to her friend's comfort.**

Merida flinched alongside herself, clinging tightly to Hiccup's tunic.

 **Rapunzel: "She's not a witch but a Season Guardian."**

 **They all lapse into silence, waiting for her to react, but Hiccup doesn't give her the chance. He has something to say and it's clear on his face.**

"Peacemaker," whispered Gobber to Stoick as he knew what the look on his face meant.

 **Hiccup: "This is why she can't stay. She has a destiny to fulfill, and if you continue to control her life, how will she fulfill what she is meant to be? You have three sons, one of them will surely make an excellent ruler. Merida is needed elsewhere. She can come and visit at times, but that's all she can do. Just think about it. Don't control her life because then she won't be able to grow and prosper."**

A lot of the audience were taken aback by this child, merely fifteen to sixteen years old and is already acting like a reasonable adult.

 **After he lapses into silence, Merida glances at him with a thankful look. They wait for her mother to say something, but they get no response from her. She seems like she doesn't know how to respond to it. For once, she is speechless and, to Merida, it's worrisome.**

"Say something," murmured Merida. "Why isn't she saying something?"

 **~unknown place~**

"Oh look, scene change!"

"Maybe we'll see more of Eclipse?"

"Don't know dear sister. Maybe."

 **The camera is in a chamber, panning across as it shows blurred paintings. Nothing can be made out but something about it is extremely important. Small whispers could be heard before they got louder, turning into screeching.**

The audience clasped their hands over their ears in pain except for the deaf. The dragons and Bunny—Nightwolf as well—were having a hard time to keeping it muffled from their sensitive hearing.

 **It is quieted down when an orb of light illuminated the screen.**

 **Unplaceable, raspy voice:**

 _ **"Full moon will bring death.**_

 _ **The evil one will take their last breath."**_

 **Fade** **to black.**

The audience had no words for the last thing. The silence did not take too long to be broken by the twins. "So does that mean you win the war? _'The evil one will take their last breath'_ meaning they die, right?"

"I'm not sure," said Fishlegs.

They hoped that the future wouldn't be as bleak as the past.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So I will be leaving for Mexico on Friday. I will be staying with my sister in Waco for who knows how long. Luckily she has wifi and I may be able to update.**

 _ **BUT**_ **I want to know if I should write out a whole book and once I'm finished with it I can pick up where I left off, revise it slightly or just continue with this?**

 **Honestly speaking, I think it might be easier to write a story then come back to this. Not sure. Your thoughts?**


	14. Past Revealed and a new problem

**So here's the last chapter I will be posting for a while. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Actions on screen**

 _ **Flashbacks on screen**_

 _ **"Songs on screen"**_

 **"** _ **Dragonese on screen**_ **"**

 _ **"Background speaking during a flashback."**_

 **"Movie dialogue"**

 _Thoughts_

"Normal dialogue"

 _"Dragonese"_

* * *

Grim was quietly laughing maniacally in his seat, clapping and rubbing his hands together. Nightwolf sighed, hating that she let them do this. Why was she such a pushover? Her embarrassment increased when Grim couldn't contain his excitement any longer and jumped up, skipping around and singing: "Hiccup lost the bet!"

Hiccup hid his face in his hands, muttering incoherent things. Finally, Grim was tied up by shadows and gagged. Everyone looked at Nightwolf who was grinning. "It wasn't me," she said, pointing at Pitch.

The male had a smirk on his face but it was wiped away. "What? He was annoying me."

They all shrugged just glad that someone shut up the grim reaper.

 **~Dumbroch~**

 **Scene fades in and showing them at the table. The atmosphere is awkward. Flynn and Fergus have taken it upon themselves to enjoy the food while the others are sitting uncomfortably.**

"Trust you two to eat in times like these," commented Merida. She didn't get any response and smirked, knowing what they were thinking.

 **Jack is standing a little bit away from them before going over and leaning against Hiccup's back, placing his hands on the boy's shoulder.**

 **Jack: "Say something. It's too tense here and we need to get Merida's parents to listen. You're the tactical leader, think."**

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head. He didn't say anything, knowing it would only result in a slap to the back of his head. Jack placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, giving a small squeeze.

 **Hiccup (whispering): "I am no leader, but you're right."**

"Actually you sort of are. But you and Jack can co-leaders if it's the fact that you don't like being put in the center," suggested Rapunzel.

Hiccup and Jack exchanged a look and nodded.

 **The Viking starts to tap his leg, coming up with something to say. He glances at Elinor and Merida, the queen is throwing glances at her daughter, expression unreadable.**

 **Hiccup: "My queen..."**

"The respect the lad has," muttered Gobber.

"He is respectful when he needs to," explained Stoick.

 **The two males who were stuffing their faces stop at the boy's voice. Everyone's eyes are on the young Viking, causing him to fidget and become slightly nervous.**

"And I really need to get used to that."

"Oh yeah."

 **Hiccup: "...you have to understand that Merida has a destiny, but it's not here. Maybe after what is to come but not yet. The time isn't right. She has to learn how to control her magic then we are to go off somewhere else, to train even more. If she isn't trained and loses control over her emotions, what do you think will happen?"**

"I don't get why Merida is not saying anything for herself," Astrid muttered.

"Might be because she is not wanting to lose her temper again," Ruffnut defended the princess.

 **Elinor drops her gaze to the table, sighing. She doesn't know what to say, for what the young Viking said was true. If Merida is to lose her temper, she may endanger a lot of lives.**

 **Fergus: "Elinor, Merida is growing to be a great person. Holding her back and keeping her coupes up here won't do anything. Let her find her own destiny."**

Merida looked back at her father, smiling widely. "Thank you," she mouthed, earning a nod.

 **Merida stares at him with surprise, flicking her gaze over to her mother, waiting for a response. The others are waiting with baited breaths, hoping for the queen to accept. Elinor finally looks up at them.**

 **Elinor: "You can go to your destiny. As long as you stay safe and visit when you can."**

Merida's face lit up, running to her mother and thanking her as she hugged her. She was happy she would be able to continue with the journey.

 **Merida's face splits to a grin and she goes over to hug her mother. She is glad that her mother let her do this. The others rejoice, happy that the Summer spirit will be able to help them.**

 **Merida: "Thank you."**

 **Jack to Hiccup: "Whelp, we can throw the kidnap her idea out now."**

Everyone laughed softly, some harder than others. The six were laughing and nudging each other. Toothless was smirking his draconic smirk and wrapped around the friends.

 **Hiccup drinks from his goblet to hide a smile. Rapunzel smiles, standing and heading over to where Toothless is lying. She rubs his head and looks at the others. She has no clue what they were going to do and it's evident on her face. Flynn notices and heads over to her.**

Some tilted their heads, wondering what was going through the girl's head.

 **Flynn: "Is something the matter?"**

 **Rapunzel: "No, but what is our plan? We haven't really been able to talk about it. How long does Merida have to learn the spells and what are we going to do afterwards?"**

Flynn wrapped an arm around the lost princess. "Slow down. We'll have a plan and you know it."

Rapunzel smiled and giggled. "I know that," she said to the thief.

 **Flynn: "Hey, hey. Slow down. We'll take this a step at a time for the moment. Okay? We'll figure something out."**

The three end seasons smiled at the thief and the beginning season's relationship. Jack whispered, "Eugunzel."

The three fell into fits of laughter. They got weird looks but said nothing.

 **Toothless nudged her hand in reassurance, giving her a smile. He stands and nods to them, giving them some privacy and heading over to Hiccup. The autumn spirit smiles at him.**

 **Toothless: "** _ **Let's go out for a flight.**_ **"**

 **Hiccup: "** _ **You got it bud**_ **. (Turning to the others) Toothless and I are going to get some air."**

 **They all nod, except for Jack who decides to tag along with the duo. As they walk along the cobblestone path, the three stay in silence.**

Jack smiled, maybe he would be able to get him to open up. He was hoping that they would get closer.

 **Jack: "I've been wondering if you were planning on visiting Berk sometime as well."**

 **Hiccup: "Yes. N-no. I-I'm not sure."**

They gave small sad smiles and hoped that he would be able to go home and make up with his father.

 **Hiccup: "I know I shouldn't avoid my problems but I'm not even sure what I'm going to do. Why was I even picked for this? I just don't feel like I'm capable of handling this power in me."**

"I'm sure that's how we're all feeling," reassured Rapunzel.

"Probably."

 **Jack smiles sadly at his friend. They stop walking and stand under the moon's light. Toothless warbles and nudges his hand.**

 _"Thanks bud."_

 _"Always, Rie."_

 **Jack: "Hey, don't worry too much. You'll be fine. We'll figure it out. I know how you feel. We all do. We can't lose control of our emotions or else we hurt the people we love."**

The guardians all glanced at each other. They had no idea that that was how the boy felt. They didn't really have his type of magic so they never had to worry about endangering others.

 **Hiccup: "No, you don't get it. Ever since the night with the skeletons, I've felt different. Ever since then, I had a sudden urge to kill something and it scared me. What's worse is that while I was unconscious, I saw death. Everywhere I looked so many things were dead and I was in the center of it all. When Geisel told me about necromancy and that I possessed it, I realized that in my dream I had lost control and killed everything and everyone. All of you were dead and I had no one to blame... but myself."**

Hiccup closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine it. Jack hugged the boy in reassurance. Toothless licked his cheek, earring a groan. "Ew," he muttered.

 **Hiccup is trembling like a leaf. Jack doesn't like seeing him like that and hugs him.**

 **Jack: "Hiccup, I know. I get it. I lost control so many times and because of that millions of people have died."**

It was Jack's turn to get hugged by the Viking as well as the others. They knew that people hate cold. It brought a lot of death but so does heat. Every season had brought some sort of death to people so they couldn't turn against anyone.

 **Jack: "Hiccup, I've known you for so long. You never noticed because I always hid. Many people thought you wouldn't make it through the harsh winters but I kept you safe. It's all my fault that you almost died and your village has to suffer through so much pain and suffering."**

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. They had no words. None at all. Jack has known Hiccup that long? Stoick turned to the winter spirit. "You're the reason he's alive?"

Jack squirmed, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Ye-yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Snotlout frowned, staring at the white haired spirit.

"It'll say, hopefully."

Hiccup blinked, not able to comprehend that his friend had been the reason why he's alive.

 **Hiccup stares at him in shock. He doesn't know what to say.**

 **Jack: "When you were gone for those two months, I was worried that I didn't save you. The reason I hadn't said anything was because I wasn't sure what to say or if it really was you or not, because I had** _ **tried**_ **searching for you those two months and came up with nothing. I thought I had failed on keeping you alive, since then I only let snow fall in Berk and leave, not staying for too long. And then you showed up with Punzie. Thing is I really didn't know your name, so that was why I didn't connect the dots but even before meeting, I felt obligated to protect you. And I'm really glad I did. You're like a brother to me."**

Toothless licked Jack's face. _"Thank you for actually looking after him. You did all you could, don't blame yourself."_

Jack wiped the saliva off his face, scrunching his nose.

"He said thanks and that you shouldn't blame yourself since you did all you could."

Jack nodded, smiling at the two. "Of course."

 **Hiccup lowers his head slightly, taking all this in. This revelation is something he never expected to happen. So much has happened ever since they started this trip and now he realizes that the only reason why he lived is because of Jack. He has been looking after him for so long and he never knew.**

 **Hiccup: "Thank you, Jack."**

 **The winter spirit is surprised when the small fishbone hugs him but he hugs him back. They pull away and Hiccup smiles.**

"Wow, I've seen you smile so much throughout all this. You should really smile more. It's a really pretty smile," said a girl from the Corona kingdom.

Hiccup blushed and ducked his head. He hid in Toothless's wing.

 **He is happy to have met Jack and is happy to know that he kept an eye after him. The three of them continue their walk, humming softly. "Take a Look through my eyes" by Phil Collins starts playing.**

"It's been so long that you all sang. I forgot that you did," said Fishlegs.

"Ugh, why do we have to hear you sing?" complained Snotlout.

 _ **Jack:**_

 _ **"There are things in life you learn**_

 _ **And oh in time you'll see**_

 _ **It's out there somewhere**_

 _ **It's all waiting**_

 _ **If you keep believing**_

 _ **So don't run**_

 _ **Don't hide**_

 _ **It will be alright**_

 _ **You'll see**_

 _ **Trust me**_

 _ **I'll be there watching over you"**_

"Wow this song is so reassuring," commented Merida.

"Probably the reason I'm singing it."

The other three chuckled softly at them glaring at each other.

 **Hiccup smiles at him, looking over at Toothless who is draconically smiling as well. The white haired boy, throws an arm around the other sweeping the other one in front of them as he sings the next verse.**

 _ **"Just take a look through my eyes**_

 _ **There's a better place somewhere out there**_

 _ **Just take a look through my eyes**_

 _ **Everything changes**_

 _ **You'll be amazed what you'll find**_

 _ **(There's a better place)**_

 _ **If you look through my eyes."**_

 **Jack turns to him, smiling in reassurance. They look like brothers with the oldest protecting the youngest. Toothless can't help but like the song for the meaning it holds. He knows that Hiccup is in good hands.**

"You two are like brothers that were separated," spoke up Tooth.

A lot of people agreed with the statement.

 _ **"There will be times on this journey**_

 _ **All you'll see is darkness**_

 _ **But out there somewhere**_

 _ **Daylight finds you**_

 _ **If you keep believing**_

 _ **So don't run**_

 _ **Don't hide**_

 _ **It will be alright**_

 _ **You'll see**_

 _ **Trust me**_

 _ **I'll be there watching over you."**_

 **Jack lets a flurry of snow swirl around Hiccup, getting a laugh from the younger. He smiles happily, glad to be able to actually bring fun to him.**

Jack ran a hand through his hair, grinning that he can still have fun and share it with them.

 _ **"Just take a look through my eyes**_

 _ **there's better place somewhere out there**_

 _ **Just take a look through my eyes**_

 _ **Everything changes**_

 _ **You'll be amazed what you'll find**_

 _ **(There's a better place)**_

 _ **If you look through my eyes."**_

 **Jack hops on a log and walks across it with perfect balance. His staff is across his shoulders and he looks down at the two. The wind picks up around them, blowing their hair.**

 _ **"All the things that you can change**_

 _ **There's a meaning in everything**_

 _ **And you will find all you need**_

 _ **There's so much to understand**_

 _ **Take a look (take a look) through my eyes**_

 _ **there's a better place somewhere out there**_

 _ **Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes**_

 _ **Everything changes**_

 _ **You'll be amazed what you'll find**_

 _ **(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)**_

 _ **Look through my eyes there's a better place somewhere out there**_

 _ **Just take a look through my eyes**_

 _ **Everything changes**_

 _ **You'll be amazed what you'll find**_

 _ **If you look through my eyes**_

 _ **Just take a look through my eyes**_

 _ **If you look through my eyes**_

 _ **Take a look through my eyes."**_

"That's a very sweet song," Rapunzel cooed. She grinned at the duo, who really acted like caring brothers.

 **The moonlight brightens down at them. Hiccup is smiling and hugs Jack once again. He's glad that he has someone that understands.**

 **Hiccup: "Thanks Jack."**

 **Jack (smiling): "No problem, Hiccup."**

 **They hug for a second longer before they have to go back to the castle. Except this time, upon Toothless' request, they fly back.**

 **Jack: "Wow, we walked a lot."**

"That's true."

"When you practically lose track of time."

"Right?"

"Boys, seriously why do y'all have to continue up a conversation at this moment. Why not other moments?"

Grim glanced at the other two, then looked at his sister shrugging.

She groaned, placing her head in her hands. "You're hopeless, Grim," she muttered.

 **Hiccup nods in agreement. When they land, they are greeted by their friends and turn in for the night.**

 **~Eclipse's headquarters~**

 **Eclipse is muttering to himself, scowling and throwing things around. He is getting impatient.**

"Wow that guy needs to chill," laughed Tuffnut.

"Hey Jack should help him with that!" cackled Ruffnut.

Bunny rolled his eyes at those two, noticing the annoyed expression on Sandy. "Yeah, you said it."

 **Eclipse: "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that dragon rider! She should've brought me that boy by now!"**

 **The same hooded figure from before comes forward. It gets close enough and whispers to the red orbed male. A sinister smile spreads across his face.**

"Who is that?" muttered North and Bunny.

 **Eclipse: "Send a message to Pitch."**

 **Fades to black.**

"Great, now I'm going to have to do something," Pitch muttered. "I was just hoping to help them then be on my own way."

"Well this is escalating," Hiccup commented. "I really hope that we're able to beat him. I mean, he seems to have a lot of people on his side."

"That cloaked figure, something is off about him," stated Jack to the five. "I don't think that Eclipse is the one coming up with the plans."

Merida nodded. "We need to keep an eye on that cloaked figure. Watch its every move."

They nodded in agreement and waited for the movie to start.

* * *

 **Well, there y'all have it. Everyone thank you for the song suggestions. I will have a lot of fun writing. I already have the ending planned out. :) thanks y'all for continuing on with this.**


	15. Mothers and Guardians

Grim was still happy that Hiccup lost the bet and was still mulling over ideas on what to do. They all settled down, watching as the screen came to life. The five were thinking of who the person cloaked was but decided to wait a bit more and continue watching.

 **~Dumbroch~**  
 **Merida and Jack are talking, they seem to be the only ones up since no one else is around. Their conversation is silent, not a word leaks from the screen as they come to a halt. Rapunzel comes up to them, yawning and smiling at them.**

"What were you two talking about?" asked Elinor, watching them stop when Rapunzel came onto the screen.

The two shrugged and decided not to think too much of it.

 **Rapunzel: "Hey, we should start getting ready to leave. Hiccup and Flynn are already up and seem ready to leave. Hic said something about Toothless being anxious."**

"That's when you know when to leave," muttered Flynn, glancing at the reptile who had a smug look for some odd reason.

 **Jack nods, glancing over at the red head. She agrees and writes a note for her parents and smiles softly to herself. Before she can do anything else, a red trail appears.**

Everyone frowned, wondering what that led to and why it appeared. "Merida, I think it's for you," whispered Rapunzel, noticing how it was only Merida staring at it while she and Jack seemed oblivious to it.

 **Merida: "You all go ahead, I'll meet up in a second."**

"Please be careful," whispered Hiccup. "It could be a trap."

"I know, and don't worry too much," she replied, giving him a small, reassuring smile.

 **Jack frowns, tilting his head and following her gaze but finds nothing. He wonders what she's looking at but doesn't voice out his question.**

"Yup," Jack said, nodding and glancing between Merida and the screen. "It's for Mer."

 **Jack: "Alright, we'll wait for you at the entrance. Be careful, we don't know what can happen."**

 **Merida nods and rushes off, following the trail.**

 **The scene cuts to Jack and the others waiting for the summer spirit. It's been about a half hour and they had yet to see the red head. Rapunzel is getting worried it's apparent on her face. Flynn comforts her by telling her that Merida's strong and wouldn't let anyone take any advantage of her. That calms her down a bit. Not too long after the statement, does she come in and smile at them.**

"Where are you?" Flynn inquired and earning a shrug from the fiery redhead.

 **Merida: "Sorry, I just had something to do."**

 **Jack nods, telling them to get on Toothless as he grabs Flynn.**

 **Jack: "I'll take you, I'm sure that Toothless won't be able to hold all four of you."**

 **Flynn glances over at the giant, obsidian reptile. Toothless glares slightly, warbling something to Hiccup who snickers behind his hand.**

Hiccup grinned, biting his lip to keep from laughing, yet he was shaking slightly.

 **Flynn: "Alright. But Hic you have to tell me what he said when we get back."**

 **Hiccup: "I make no promises."**

Hiccup, as well as some others, laughed. The Vikings knew that Hiccup was going to keep it all to himself.

 **They take off, not giving him any chance to respond. The camera moves from the six of them and turns to a figure a little away, watching them leave and head to the cottage before disappearing.**

Everyone frowned, wondering who it was since they were far away. They didn't think to much as the scene came up.

 **When they land, they find another dragon. Toothless growls, getting down and getting ready to pounce as the three get off him.**

 **Hiccup (whispering): "A Stormcutter?"**

Stoick growled slightly at the memory of Valka being taken but then remembered that she was alive and was there. Maybe Hiccup would be able to persuade her into coming back. They were all hoping, but they didn't know that Valka was not as they remembered.

 **Images of flames, a scream and a slight throb on his chin where the scar laid comes to him. He blinks, shaking his head and placing a hand on Toothless's head to calm him slightly.**

"Hiccup?"

"I don't know," he muttered, rubbing his scar.

 **Toothless: "** ** _What are you doing here?_** **"**

 **Dragon (growling and looking ready to attack): "** ** _Here on business._** **"**

 **Hiccup stays out of the conversation, knowing that Toothless can handle it. Eyeing the cabin, hearing nothing from inside. No voices, nothing. Hiccup motioned for the thief to look since he is the quietest and sneakiest of the group. Flynn peeks through the window and the sight that greets him makes him cover his mouth. He stumbles away and over to them.**

"What?" inquired some people.

"What did you see, mate?"

Flynn shrugged, wondering the same thing. "Future, remember?"

 **Flynn: "We need to go."**

 **Merida gets on Angus followed by Rapunzel. They don't get anywhere once a tall person comes out of the cottage. Their green eyes, shown through the mask, scan the group, landing on Hiccup. Jack notices and places a protective hand on his shoulder. The person takes off their mask, showing Valka once again.**

They watched the movie, waiting to see what will happen, not liking the suspense. Some were squirming, wanting to know what will happen.

 **Valka: "Hiccup."**

 **Hiccup: "D-do I know you?"**

 **Valka gives a small sigh, looking down then looks up, staring into his eyes.**

 **Valka: "No, you were only a babe. But a mother never forgets."**

 **Everyone's eyes widen, especially Hiccup's and the dragons'.**

Silence in the theater, no one could even say anything. It was too good of a moment to break.

 **Hiccup: "Y-you're my mother?"**

 **Valka takes a step forward, grabbing his hand, but he flinches away. She doesn't seem to have noticed the flinch and grips his hand tighter.**

Stoick frowned when he noticed his son flinch and the tighter grip. Hiccup said he wasn't used to physical contact, but he saw that he was getting better, but why did he flinch when she grabbed his hand? And why did she tighten it even more? THe four, excluding Hiccup, was pondering the same thing.

 **Valka: "Just you and me. We can be a family again. I can show you things about the dragons you didn't know before."**

 **Hiccup glances at the others, noticing Flynn shaking his head. He takes his hand from her grip and steps away.**

Flynn frowned before coming up with a conclusion. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, poor Hiccup for when he is to learn.

 **Hiccup: "No. I-I'm sorry, but not yet. I have something to do first."**

 **Behind Valka, everyone all quietly sigh in relief, but only Hiccup can see the shift in his mother's gaze. Hiccup subconsciously takes another step back. He squirms his way around her and into Toothless's side.**

"Th-that isn't good," the three boys muttered. Stoick's hope slowly died, but he kept grasping at it, not wanting to believe what the gleam in his wife's beautiful orbs meant.

 **Hiccup: "Maybe when I'm finished with this journey."**

 **Valka(whispering): "Oh, Hiccup. You should've just came with me."**

Hiccup tensed, gulping slightly at the insanity laced in her voice. He curled up slightly against Toothless who nudged his cheek with his head.

 **Toothless perks up and growls at Valka, having heard what she said. The other seasons don't know what to do but Flynn speaks up.**

 **Flynn: "What did you do with Grizel?"**

The audience's eyes widened as they started coming up with different conclusions. What did she do to Grizel?

 **Valka's gaze snaps to the thief.**

 **Valka: "She got in the way."**

"Sh-she didn't," whispered Merida as tears came to her eyes. She was really liking Grizel, not being able to believe that she was gone.

 **That's all they need to know. Jack shoots a wall of ice at her. Hiccup and Flynn both mount Toothless and they shoot up into the air as Jack goes with the girls in case. The flapping of wings gets their attention and Hiccup glances back to see his mother on the Stormcutter. Flynn murmurs to himself, but is not heard over Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: "Great, I just had to have an insane lady as my mother."**

Hiccup chuckled slightly at the attempt of loosening the tension, it worked slightly, but it still couldn't lighten their spirits up, especially Stoick's at the confirmation of her having lost her mind or maybe even being controlled.

 **Flynn: "I don't think it's the time to be making sarcastic comments. Look."**

 **Hiccup glances up to find a giant portal swirling with different color before them and before Toothless can stop, they fly straight into it. It closes before Valka can get through.**

"That was one of North's portals, so you are all safe," commented Bunny.

 **~North pole~**  
 **The screen fades into a fire roaring in the fireplace is but it's the voices that catch one's attention. Jack is the first one up, blinking and looking around, helping Merida and Rapunzel to their feet before going over to Hiccup and Flynn.**

 **Flynn: "Are you all okay?"**

 **Jack (nodding): "Ye-yeah we're good. You?"**

 **Hiccup (nods back, biting his lip): "Yes, we're good. Where are we?"**

 **Jack is about to answer but Rapunzel cuts him off as she moves past him and starts looking Toothless over in case of any injuries. Flynn has deadpan look on his face as he stares at her.**

"Denied!" shouted Jack, who laughed alongside with Hiccup and Merida. Rapunzel blushed slightly while Flynn deadpanned at him.

 **Flynn (to the other three): "And here I was thinking she was going to say something."**

 **Jack: "Anyways, we're at the North Pole. Santa's Workshop. I think that it had to do with some Nightmare King."**

 **Pitch: "And you will be right. Nice to see you again Frost."**

"Why don't you just call me Jack? Why do you insist on calling me that?"

Pitch looked at him with a deadpan look. "Whatever you say Jackson."

 **The five plus the dragon and horse turn to the speaker. There standing before them were: Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and Pitch Black. The rabbit doesn't seem all that happy to see them or be next to the Nightmare King.**

"Of course," murmured Jack. "Didn't expect any more of you, Kangaroo."

 **Jack: "Wow, it's so weird seeing you with your enemies."**

 **Pitch rolls his eyes, muttering incoherently to himself as he makes his way over. He inspects all of them, eyes lingering on a certain blonde.**

 **Pitch: "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt any of you."**

Bunny snorted, but didn't say anything. He was already being glared at by the female nightmare bringer.

 **Merida: "Wait, you're the one that warned Jack, aren't you?"**

 **Pitch doesn't answer, going over to the corner and hanging in the shadows. The Seasons and Flynn watch him before turning to the Guardians.**

 **North: "Hello, children!"**

 **They all wince at the booming voice of his, taking a step back from them. Jack plays with a snowflake, staying far from the fireplace.**

"Wait, I noticed something!" Tuffnut exclaimed, causing some to jump since they had forgotten he was there. "You stay clear of the fire, is that because it weakens you?"

Jack nodded, surprised that he found out.

Ruffnut then spoke up, "So if Merida were to be in cold, she'd be weakened as well because she's fire and you two are opposites?"

"Pretty much sums it up," he replied, giving a tight lipped smile.

"But what about Rapunzel and Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs.

"They're neutrals, they can withstand both heat and cold, but it depends on the temperature."

 **Jack (pointing at each and every one of them): "That's North, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Kangaroo."**

 **The group snicker softly at how Jack described one of the Guardians, and that is all to know that they do not get along. Bunny growls, not liking the ice boy.**

 **Bunny: "The what? I am not a kangaroo mate."**

 **Jack opens his mouth to argue but is cut off by Pitch.**

 **Pitch: "Frost, not now. You all need to figure out how to defeat Eclipse. He has many accomplices, especially a dragon rider, Valka?"**

Hiccup winced slightly, rubbing his arm. "You just had to mention her," he muttered darkly.

 **They all turn to Hiccup who is glaring at the ground. Toothless nudges Hiccup, gaining his attention. Hiccup sighs, shaking his head and heads over to the fire.**

 **Hiccup: "She's believed to be dead. I thought we could be a family, that she was willing to come home to Berk, I guess I was wrong."**

The four hugged the other member of their group, comforting him while Gobber comforted his long time best friend.

 **Bunny: "What are you talking about?"**

 **Jack decides to intervene as Toothless goes over to comfort the male.**

 **Jack: "That's not any of your business, kangaroo."**

Bunny grumbled about being a bunny not a kangaroo. He was glaring daggers at the winter spirit.

 **He ignores the indignant "Hey!" that came from the rabbit.**

 **Jack: "We have worse problems. Merida is still in the need for a teacher to show her spells, along with all of us needing to be trained. Of course, who can train seasonals? None of you have the powers we do, not to mention Hiccup–"**

"Not to mention Hiccup what?" the said boy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jack facepalmed. "I'm such an idiot, how did I forget?"

"Forget what?" asked most of the theater.

Jack shrugged, smirking slightly. "No spoilers."

 **His eyes brighten, grinning as a thought comes to mind. Hiccup know what it means and smiles softly.**

 **Hiccup: "And Jack has a plan."**

 **Fades to black.**

"Yup," he responded and grinned. He whistled slightly when the others glared at him. "I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"I'm guessing you have another friend that can help us, don't you?" Rapunzel commented.

"All in due time, my friend, all in due time."

 **So who do you think is Jack's friend? and what are y'all thinking about this? Is it good? Well, just know that I've started writing the book form to this and once I'm finished with both, I will be rewriting this story.**


	16. Death's meeting and arguments

**Actions on screen**

 _ **Flashbacks on screen**_

 _ **"Songs on screen"**_

 **"** _ **Dragonese on screen**_ **"**

 _ **"Background speaking during a flashback."**_

 **"Movie dialogue"**

 _Thoughts_

"Normal dialogue"

 _"Dragonese"_

Nightwolf sighed softly as she started up the movie, feeling guilty for not having done anything in a while. Grim noticed and frowned in confusion before shrugging and sitting back.

 **Screen fades to a blur of black and white streaks across the screen. One could hear the bones rattling as the blur kept moving and not too long after the figure stops and stares at them all. The cowl of its hood obscures the figure's face. In its bony hand was a scythe. The Guardian's eyes widened in slight fear and nervousness.**

"That isn't," whispered Bunny. His eyes on the screen. Many people were confused but once they looked closer. The figure had bony hands and a scythe, their eyes widened.

 **Thanatos: "Jack what is the meaning of this meeting?"**

"Jack?" yelled someone as they looked over at the winter spirit. "You know Death?"

Jack smiled and nodded, staring at his father figure. Grim stared at his older mentor with awe.

 **Everyone turns to the winter spirit who smiles at the man. To the guardians, this was new, they never thought that Jack would be friends with many dangerous spirits.**

 **Jack: "Hiccup, Thanatos, and I will be talking in private, please talk amongst yourselves. Toothless is in charge."**

"Toothless—the dragon—is in charge?" Tuffnut asked bewildered.

"He's more mature." The five who responded looked at each other before snorting with laughter.

 **He ignores the three's protests as Toothless gives a smirk. The three others walk into a private room of the pole that North had showed them not too long before. It's small room but big enough for the three. Jack glances at Hiccup who is biting his lip.**

 **Jack: "You okay?"**

 **Hiccup: "Yeah, just nervous."**

 **Thanatos places a hand on his shoulder, bringing forth a flinch. He takes note of it and sighs. He knows what is wrong and he transforms to a more human appearance, giving a soft and reassuring smile.**

 **Thanatos: "I apologize. Not everyone likes death near them, but just calm your nerves."**

"Kind of hard with the personified Death!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

Nightwolf coughed and pointed to her brother. They all stared at him before turning away.

 **Hiccup nods, taking a few calming breaths and listens as Thanatos starts speaking. Jack is seen slipping out of the room and walking to the others. He smiles and reassures them of what is going on. His smile slips when he sees the glare Bunnymund is giving him.**

"Oh, look, an argument is gonna brew," commented Merida and Fergus. The father and daughter stared at each other before giving each other wide smiles.

 **Bunny: "What the bloody blazing do ya think that ya are doin'? You willingly endanger their lives?"**

"He would never endanger us!" Rapunzel glared at the pooka in the room, which was terrifying since she was one of the more kinder people.

 **Jack looks taken aback by the sudden outburst from the Easter Bunny. He glances over at his three friends plus the animals but they look as confused as him. Pitch rolls his eyes and rests his head on the palm of his hand, watching the fight brew.**

"Wow, Pitch you look uninterested but still wanting to see what is going to happen!" Flynn stared at the Nightmare King with wide eyes.

"It's quite amusing."

 **Jack: "Look, Kangaroo, I don't know what you're talking about, but I would never do that."**

 **Bunny growls, his fists tightening as he hops closer to the winter spirit. Toothless notices the anger and gets in a pouncing position, not doing anything unless a reason is shown.**

 **Bunny(yells): "You bring Death here? You don't think that that may not be such a great idea? He is part of the Four Horseman! He—"**

"You're really asking to get killed," piped up the king of Corona. "It is clear that Jack looks up to Thanatos."

Bunnymund huffed and crossed his arms but said nothing.

 **Jack snaps, his hand clenching his staff. He stares in fury at the Guardian of Hope.**

 **Jack: "—can help us! Most importantly help Hiccup! But no! You let your prejudice get in the way of the truth! I knew I shouldn't have brought them here! We would've done a whole lot better with Pitch!"**

"Well, damn," whistled a few Vikings and Scottish.

 **Rapunzel glances at Merida who nods and yells at them to be quiet. She gets in between them with her arrow drawn and aimed at the Pooka.**

 **Merida: "Enough fighting! You need to shut up and deal with this change of events! Leave your prejudice elsewhere and shut up! If you don't want our help, say it and we'll leave you all to fight Eclipse without us."**

"Well, _damn,_ " they whistled again. They were not surprised by the fire she held but standing up to a Guardian took guts.

 **No one says a thing, gaping at the red head. Pitch sighs and stands, placing a hand on both of the children's shoulders and guiding them away from the Guardians. Hiccup and Thanatos walk into the thick tension.**

 **Thanatos: "I regret to inform you, but the Nightmare gems has vanished."**

Pitch's eyes widened and he yelled out, "No! That's not possible." He knew what they were and it was not good. If someone were to get them… he couldn't finish that thought.

"Pitch?" asked Hiccup, but he wasn't answered. Whatever the King of Fear feared, it was not good.

 **Pitch does not look surprise and nods. He rubs his nape as he watches the confusion set in place.**

 **Pitch: "You see, you four are not the original Seasonal Guardians. There were four before all of you, they have gone off into a spiraling darkness."**

 **Flynn: "Wait, so you're saying is that they went insane?"**

"Would that happen to us?" inquired Rapunzel with a small voice.

"It's too far to know. Although, I do not think so," answered Pitch who seemed to reign in his terror.

 **Pitch: "Precisely. They were all trapped in these gems called the Nightmare gems. Green, red, amber, and blue. The green holds Spring, red holds Summer, amber holds Autumn, and blue holds Winter. They have gone missing and I believe Eclipse has them. A fool he is. They take orders from no one but themselves."**

Everyone gaped at the screen in fear. That would not be good for the four kids.

 **Merida's eyes widen and she takes out a small skin pouch. She opens it and takes out a...red gem. On it, is the sun.**

"Where did you get it?" Why was there so many questions? Merida didn't answer Santa Claus.

 **Merida: "You mean this?"**

 **Pitch grabs it and looks at it, handing it over to Death. He studies it before looking up at the Summer spirit.**

 **Thanatos: "Where did you get this?"**

 **Merida: "I found it in my castle. Right before leaving, I saw a red trail and it led me to it."**

"So that was what it was!" exclaimed Hiccup, earning a look from Toothless. "What?"

" _You and your excitement for learning."_

" _Oh, you love me."_

 **Pitch formed a pocket of shadows and Thanatos places it in. He turns to the Seasonals with a grave look. He gives Jack the pouch.**

 **Thanatos: "You all ought to be careful. Once you find the gems, place them in this. Do** _ **not**_ **let anyone get them."**

 **Jack: "Wait, so not only we're facing Eclipse but we have to find these gems that could cause complete obliteration if landed in the wrong hands?"**

 **Thanatos places his hands on the boy's shoulders and almost instantly the boy relaxes in his touch.**

"Aww," cooed the Tooth Fairy. She noticed how the boy was more comfortable and less tensed with the Horseman.

 **Thanatos: "Jack, I know it seems difficult but it's the only way to save this world. Everything is as it should be and for you all to meet, it was destiny. I know how you feel about being here instead of the Soul Kingdom. I'll let Mortimer come if you'd like."**

 **The Guardians seem to be shocked by the fatherly act the Horseman has around Jack. Something doesn't make sense to them but it's not their business. Pitch isn't all to surprised about it and tells them he is taking his leave, ruffling Hiccup's hair before leaving.**

 **Hiccup: "We have to train. If we're going to fight, we have to train. Merida can teach us how to use weapons and Jack your agility would be excellent in battle. Punzie's amount of knowledge would be helpful and Flynn's stealth. If you need weapons, I'll make them."**

"That's actually a great plan, Hic!" shouted Merida. Her eyes shined brightly at the plan and started coming up with her own ideas for it.

 **Everyone looks at the small Viking who looks really tired with a nod. North tells them all to get rest, motioning them to their rooms. Jack doesn't move, watching them as they leave the Horseman and the Winter Spirit.**

 **Thanatos: "Jack, you may be a spirit but even the dead need sleep, go."**

"Uh, what did he mean by that?" No one had an answer. _The dead?_ What did he mean?

 **Jack frowns at his statement in confusion, but he nods and follows the others.**

 **Fade to black.**

"Why is this only bring more and more questions?" many exclaimed. Nightwolf only smiled at them with a knowing grin. She loved making people come up with theories and whatnot. It was fun, no wonder BTS/Bighit did that.

"We shall see and some of your questions should be answered."

 **Alright so I apologize for the hiatus I had put on and not warn y'all. Also I'd** _ **love**_ **to hear y'all's theories on further chapters and what y'all think would happen. Also ideas would be greatly appreciated but not all would be used. I'm in a writer's slump.**


	17. Memories of a Winter Spirit

Grim watched as his sister stood, leaving the room. She held a determined look on her face. One that promised pain to anyone that interrupts her. He sighed and turned back to the screen, keeping in mind of the bet that he and a certain autumn spirit held.

 **~Eclipse's palace~**

 **The scene opens to Eclipse pacing his throne room, muttering to himself. A figure comes in and whispers into his ear before leaving. Eclipse watches them leave his eyes narrowed in thought as he turns back to the orb. He knows that something is going to happen, he knows not to trust him but he is the only thing he has left.**

 **Eclipse: "Well, how about we have some fun, my dear, Jack."**

"Wait, why me? What did I do for that? Don't target me!"

"Jack, he's going to target all of us either way." Hiccup grinned at his weirdo of a friend, shaking his head as they laugh at him pouting. He throws his arms around his brother like figure and shakes him slightly.

 **He walks out and leaves, humming a ghastly tune that holds a warning. A warning no one hears.**

 **~North Pole~**

 **Hiccup is with Thanatos, Merida and Jack are speaking to each other. Rapunzel and Eugene speak to Tooth as they start the training. VARIOUS of shots are shown of them training soon they're worn out except for the winter spirit and the red haired princess. Hiccup breathes heavily with sweat on his forehead. He glares at the duo's lack of exhaustion, looking at Toothless who just snickers at him. He isn't really all too cut out to be this warrior, he's an inventor who can defend himself for a bit.**

 **Hiccup: "I'm going to go make weapons. North, do you have a forge or know where?"**

 **Thanatos: "You can come with me to the Soul Kingdom. My Reapers have a forge where they make their scythes and other weapons."**

Jack looked up at the mention of his home, his lips stretching to a wide smile. Everyone noticed the expression and smiled to themselves. The Guardians of Childhood held skeptical looks on their faces, not sure how to feel about that.

 **Jack's eyes light up at the mention of the Soul Kingdom. Thanatos notices and motions for all of them to come with him. They all go, their eyes wide as they stare at the place.**

 **Its gray sky holds a few hints of blues, purples and pink, a bit of red and orange. It is actually beautiful, the air is breathable slightly sour (or bitter, depending on the person) due to the monsters that roam around. Monsters of Punishment. There're a few animals, the pets of the ones that actually cared, the ones who cried over their deaths and regretted everything. The ground is a type of smooth pavement, branching off and leading off to different parts of the kingdom. There's a beautiful lake, shimmering a glittering blue and covered with a thin layer of fog. All in all, it's beautiful in a creepy sense.**

Many people took sharp intakes of breath, their eyes wide as they stared at the melancholic world that they found somewhat beautiful. Hiccup gaped with his mouth slightly open. He couldn't believe that such a placed existed. Will this be where he'd work at with Thanatos?

 **Thanatos smiles at catching the young winter spirit's love and admiration towards his home. Jack's eyes, oh how he remembers how dull they were before. He enjoys seeing happiness in them and he notices how being with the others makes him happy.**

 **Flynn: "Wow, this is really cool! Jack, you live here?"**

 **Jack turns to him with a grin and a nod. His eyes catch a soft blue trail and tilts his head.**

"The Nightmare Gem!" the shout chorused throughout the theater. Jack frowned softly, he hoped that he would get to it before anyone else. Reapers were greedy and curious.

J **ack: "I'll be right back."**

 **They let him watching him fly off. His eyes shining in determination. The trail brings him to a part of the Soul Kingdom that hits him with heart wrenching memories.**

 ** _A person stands next to him on the same hill. They are tall and slender, being extremely skinny as if he never ate. His bones stick out and while on most it wouldn't look good, he makes it work somehow. His silk cloak ruffles around, the bottom seeming to make the illusion of ink rippling. He has his signature scythe strapped to his back. The figure throws his hood back to reveal a dark skin face that holds two black as coal eyes. He seems to look at the winter spirit with a wide smile._**

 ** _Reaper (laughing and giving him a large grin): "Jack, what are you doing here alone? Come join us."_**

Tears gathered in Jack's eyes upon seeing the familiar Reaper. The group noticed and Rapunzel was the first to act. She hugged him, followed by the others.

 **Jack (whispers): "Mortimer."**

"Who is that?"

"He's someone that is really important to me," he said which everyone heard. They all looked at him and saw the sadden expression.

 ** _The scene changes, the Reaper is struck in the chest by a hideous creature._**

Many people gasped in shock and surprised. No wonder Jack was sad. He watched his first brother-figure get hurt. They noticed the way the winter spirit's shoulders shook as if he was crying.

 ** _Jack screams and shoots the last creature, running to Mortimer, and he holds him in his arms. He clenches his eyes shut, shuddering as he clutches the boy. Mortimer smiles slightly as he slowly turned into silver powder. A soft and weak "thank you" is the last thing that is heard as the wind blows the silver powder back to the Soul Kingdom. A heart wrenching scream rips through the silence as sobs follow the cry of despair. The watery smile Jack had on his face before Mortimer passed, slips as he clings to the cloak._**

They all flinched at hearing the scream and sobbing. It was a terrible scene. it hurt so much to see the pain that the child went through. How bad were these children's pasts? How could they endure so much at such a young age? How much more grief and sorrow would they go through until all this would be over?

 **He stares at the ground seeing the cloak and the usual Reaper attire. He kneels and gingerly picks the clothes up. A small blue gem falls onto the ground, eliciting a small gasp.**

No one said anything. They sat with bated breaths, watching the screen fade to black for a few seconds.

 **~unknown place~**  
 **The camera is in a chamber, panning across as it shows blurred paintings. Nothing can be made out but something about it is extremely important. Small whispers can be heard before they get louder, turning into screeching. It was quieted own when an orb of light illuminates the screen.**

 **Unplaceable, raspy voice:**

 ** _Give and take is all they know_**

 ** _Their possession, priceless, they won't let go_**

 ** _One be taken, the other lost_**

 ** _Fear the being made of frost._**

They sat there for a little longer, slowly everyone looked at Jack. _Fear the being made of frost._ Was it talking about the winter spirit? If so, why? Why should they fear him?

* * *

 **OKAY! I'M SORRY, I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I'M GETTING THERE! It's been what? A year now? Dammit, Nightmare-wolff22, get your life together. I will not be accepting anymore song requests since I may not put that much songs in anyway. Also, theories! I want to hear more. What do you think the prophecy is hinting? Here is what there is so far:**

 ** _Full moon will bring death_**

 ** _The evil one will take their last breath_**

 ** _Give and take is all they know_**

 ** _Their possession, priceless, they won't let go_**

 ** _One be taken, the other lost_**

 ** _Fear the being made of frost._**

 **Anyway, that is it for now! Love y'all.**


End file.
